Questions and Answers
by tmntlover65
Summary: Do you have any questions for the guys, April, or even Casey? Then just ask whatever's on your mind!
1. Chapter 1

Raph: Okay Leo, why are we sitting here again?

Leo: Because, we're going to answer some questions from our awesome fans.

Raph: WAIT WHAT?! NO WAY! I'm not gonna listen to their stupid questions!

tmntlover65: Raph, I suggest you sit your FREAKING BUTT DOWN AND LISTEN TO THE INTERNET PEEPS! We're doing this whether ya like it or NOT!

Everyone except Raph: Ooooooooooo… *Raph glares over at me*

Mikey: Haha Raph! You just got burned!

Casey: And by a girl too! *starts laughing*

Raph: *clenches fists* SHUT UP!

Donnie: Geez… I think steam's rolling off of his head.

April: Yeah… I see that too. *giggles*

tmntlover65: Okay guys and girls! It's your turn now! Ask whatever questions you would like, but please keep them based on the 2k12 version. I don't know much about the rest of the versions, sorry :(

Okay, ask away! :D

Raph: Doesn't mean I'm gonna answer

tmntlover65: You can either answer these questions or lick Mikey's foot

*Raph's eyes widen*

Raph: ASK THE QUESTIONS! ASK THE QUESTIONS!

Mikey: What's wrong with my foot?

Donnie: Ugh… where do we start?


	2. Chapter 2

Min: This one is for Donnie: How much, on a scale of one to ten, is APRIL HOT?

Donnie: *blushes* Heh, um….

*looks over at April*

Infinity

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Okay Raph, who's your most annoying brother? *smirks evilly*

Raph: *laughs sarcastically* MIKEY!

Mikey: Hey! I'm not that bad!

Raph: *rolls eyes* Sure you aren't

**(BREAK)**

Min: Mikey: Could you do a backflip and land on the Shredder's shoulders WHILE balancing a glass of water on your head? And if so, SHOW ME!

Mikey: Hm… I guess I could. Let's practice on Raph!

*hurries into the kitchen and grabs a glass of water*

Okay! Here goes nothing!

*balances glass on head and does a backflip in front of Raph*

*totally misses and slams onto Raph, spilling water all over him*

Raph: MIKEY!

Mikey: *shrieks like a little girl* Don't hurt me Raphie!

*quickly jumps up and runs off*

Raph: I WILL SHALAP YOU! *runs after him*

_Due to extreme fighting, we'll just have ta cut that answer short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Min: Leo, Quaser OBVIOSLY likes you so could you please hug her? PLEASE?

Quaser: *blushes* Min, I don't think he would want to… *looks up at Leo longingly*

Min: Ha ha ha ha ha! Leo, DO IT OR ELSE!

Leo: *blushes slightly* Yeah I'll… heh… hug you.

*gets up and hugs Quaser*

Everyone except Leo: AWE!

Leo: *pulls away from Quaser*

*glares at everyone with a blush spread across his face*

Shut it

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: *still blushing* tmntlover65, who's your favorite turtle?

Mikey: I bet it's me.

tmntlover65: *smiles* I like all of the guys.

Mikey: Yeah, but who's your favorite?

tmntlover65: *looks at the guys and shrugs* I like all of you guys.

Mikey: Yeah, BUT WHO'S YOUR-

tmntlover65: I LIKE ALL OF YOU GUYS!

Mikey: *flinches* Okay, okay!

*everyone heads for the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza*

tmntlover65: *whispers* Don't tell the others, but my favorite is Raph. Have you seen the guy? He's HOT! Muscles… yeah

*daydreamy look*

Yeah…

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: This is for all the turtles: Why is it that both love interests so far are for the typical, skinny and lithe, small chested girls?

All the guys: *blushes*

April: Small chested? SMALL CHESTED?! WHY I OUTTA-

*Donnie reaches up and forces her to sit back down*

Donnie: Relax April, you look just fine *blushes*

*April gives him a confused expression*

Donnie: *laughs nervously* I mean… uh… most girls your age… um… uh… Heh, is… is it hot in here? *pretends to pull on a shirt collar*

April: Thanks for the complement… I think.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Raph, have you ever considered the fact that you actually don't have an opposite? Although, you and Leo are often considered opposites, Leo's opposite is actually Mikey. Donnie and April and opposites, but you don't actually have one. Do you think that you will ever find the other side of your balance?

Raph: Huh, I've never thought about that. I mean, yeah, me and Leo are different, but Mikey is DEFINITELY the opposite of his seriousness.

Will I ever find an opposite? How the heck should I know?! I just kick butt and that's all that matters!

**(BREAK)**

Breana Leo, how did you feel when you were in a cage captured by Karai?

Leo: *rolls eyes* How the heck do you think I felt? I felt helpless, stupid, and kinda embarrassed. You know, because I was captured by KARAI of all people.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, what's wrong with Mikey's feet?

Raph: *eyes widen* You do NOT want to know.

Mikey: Raph! There's nothing wrong with my feet!

Raph: Dude, I can smell them from here.

Mikey: *smells the air and quickly throws a hand over his mouth* WHOA! Is that really what they smell like?!

*Everyone nods*

Okay, I think I'm gonna go wash my feet before I throw up.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, were you sick of Leatherhead grabbing you by your face?

Donnie: YES! I thought he was going to break it!

Raph: *sarcastically* Well that would be unfortunate.

*Donnie glares at him*

Donnie: You know Raph, I need someone to watch my spy roach… *holds up a spyroach*

Raph: *screams* GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!

tmntlover65: Wow, just wow Raph.

*Raph jumps on my lap and hugs me tightly*

Raph: Put it away! PUT THE ROACH AWAY!

tmntlover65: *blushes* Um… Raph?

*Raph looks at me and quickly jumps away*

Mikey: OOOOOOOOOO!

tmntlover65: Shut up…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Mikey, what kinds of pizzas do you like?

Mikey: I think the better question is, what kinds of pizza DON'T you like. But I love ALL KINDS of pizza!

Leo: *face-palms* Here we go.

Mikey: I like pepperoni, I like cheese, I like mushrooms, I like jalapenos, I like- HMPH!

Raph: *still covering Mikey's mouth* We get it.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: April, who do you like better? Casey or Donnie?

*Casey and Donnie look intently at April*

April: I like them both because they're my friends.

Casey: Yeah, but who do you like better?

April: I don't know.

Donnie: Technically I've known you longer so I think you would like ME better.

April: Um… okay. But you guys are both my friends, so I like you both. AS FRIENDS!

*Donnie's blushes*

tmntlover65: Yeah, let's keep it at that for now.

Casey: But-

tmntlover65: I SAID WE WILL KEEP IT AT THAT!

Raph: Fiesty!

tmntlover65: *blushes* hahahaha…


	3. Chapter 3

Cat girl: (A beautiful skinny teenage girl wearing a Cat Woman suit appears) Hello to everyone! Donnie, have you ever heard of the song "Hey April?"

Donnie: *blushes* Yes. And it is NOT sadorable!

Raph: Yeah it is

Donnie: *glares over at Raph*

You're just jealous

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Raph, have you ever met Mona Lisa?

Raph: Uh… Mona who?

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Casey *kisses him on the lips* Hey handsome!

Casey: *smiles* See! At least SHE thinks I'm handsome!

Donnie: *mumbles* Shocking…

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Mikey, would you like to come with me on a pranking mission? I'm going to prank Shredder, Rahzar, and Fishface! I'll send you guys the video after we're done. Thanks, Cat girl. P.S. I'll be back. *throws a smoke bomb and disappears after blowing a kiss to Casey*

Mikey: Shell yeah I'll go on a pranking mission with you! Especially Shred Head; he deserves it!

Casey: Ha she blew me a kiss!

Raph: Yeah, the one and only you'll ever get.

Casey: *glares at Raph* I doubt it.

**(BREAK)**

Min: Mikey and Raph, COULD YOU SWITCH PERSONALITY'S FOR A DAY?! You must do it. *grins evilly*

Raph: No. Just… no.

Mikey: Yeah… I have to agree with Raph. I couldn't be a *does an impression of Raph* big grump for a day.

*Everyone laughs*

Raph: I do NOT look like THAT!

Donnie: I don't know, that looks pretty close…

Raph: *crosses arms and glares at Donnie*

Whatever.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: *giggles* Donnie, would you have enough tech to make an artificial Intelligence Super Spy Bunny Rabbit?

Donnie: Huh, that's a good idea! I mean, I always have spare parts so… yeah! I could make one!

April: Oh my gosh Donnie! That would be SO cute! You could make it pink and put glitter on it and-

tmntlover65: *high girly voice* Why don't we make the sparkles pink too! Ohmigosh! *normal voice* Seriously April, I'm gonna puke.

April: So sorry *mumbles* You are such a tomboy

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* So sorry that I'm not a pretty pretty princess

**(BREAK)**

Min: April and Casey, *leans in and whispers into their ears* Okay, make Donnie jealous of Casey! Because I think we all know that April and Donnie are a perfect couple.

April: *blushes slightly* Heh, okay.

Casey: *glares at Min* Not cool Min, but yeah. *cracks knuckles* I can do that*

*clears throat to get Donnie's attention*

*Donnie looks over at him with an annoyed expression*

Hey April, you wanna go to the movies tonight?

*Donnie's eyes widen*

April: *giggles* Sure Case, not like I got anything better to do.

Donnie: But… we were going to have a study session tonight.

April: Sorry Don, I want to go to the movies instead.

*Donnie glares daggers at Casey*

Donnie: *gritting through teeth* Why must you RUIN EVERYTHING?!

Casey: *laughing* Deal with it.

tmntlover65: I sense some tension it here.

Casey: Naw, Donnie's just jealous of my awesomness.

Donnie: I AM NOT!

Casey: *smirks* Sure you aren't

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: tmntlover65, would you take Raph on in sparring for an I-Pad? I know he's nothing but a softie. *giggles*

Raph: SOFTIE?! Oh, I'll show you softie! *gets up but is stopped by tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: Sit your stubborn butt down!

Mikey: OOOOOOOO!

*Raph blushed slightly and sit back down*

tmntlover65: *Ahem* So would I spar Raph for an I-Pad? Totally! You know why? Because I would WIN!

Raph: Psh… yeah right.

tmntlover65: *glares over at Raph* Is that a challenge?

Raph: *shrugs and pulls out his Sai* I guess it is.

*tmntlover65 and Raph walk off towards the dojo and enter it*

*loud clashes of metal echoes throughout the lair*

Leo: Uh… do you think that was a good idea.

Donnie: Relax, I'm sure they'll be-

*tmntlover65 runs out of the lair with one of Raph's Sai and an I-Pad*

tmntlover65: HAHAHA! I AM THE CHAMPION! *plops back on the couch*

*Ahem* so where were we?

**(BREAK)**

Min: Okay we have a question for the Shredder! Which turtle do you hate most?

Shredder: *thinks for a second* Leonardo. He is over-confident and a show off. Yes, Leonardo is SO frustrating!

*slams arms down onto his throne making everyone flinch*

Rahzar: Geez… take a chill pill

Shredder: *looks over at Rahzar* WHAT WAS THAT?!

Rahzar: *cowers a little* N-nothing Master Shredder

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Leo, chocolates or pizza? I will get you it!

Leo: *blushes slightly* Um… I like pizza. NOT that your chocolates were bad or anything, I just like pizza. Yeah, thanks, your chocolates were awesome even though Mikey ate HALF OF THEM!

*glares over at Mikey*

*Mikey smiles innocently*

I have to ask though, why are they shaped like hearts? Is that like a secret message or something?


	4. Chapter 4

Breana: Leo, will you have another tea party with that girl drinking mutagen? *laughs*

Leo: *blushes heavily* No. That was just too embarrassing.

*Little girl comes in with a wagon full of stuffed animals*

Girl: Hello Mr. Turtle!

Leo: AGHHHHHHHHHH!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, I can't believe bad boy Raphie is scared of cockroaches and you said you're not scared of anything! Oh the irony! Don't you agree? *smirks*

Raph: *mouth hangs open*

Everyone except Raph: *laughs hysterically*

Donnie: *still laughing* I see that irony in that!

Mikey: Bad boy Raphie's afraid of roaches!

Raph: That- that's just… ARGH! *punches the couch*

tmntlover65: *stops laughing* It's okay Raph, I'm afraid of a certain insect too.

Raph: *looks over at tmntlover65* Really? And what would that be?

tmntlover65: Um… *looks down and whispers* Spiders…

Raph: *smirks* Hey, I see one crawling up your leg.

tmntlover65: *screams and frantically kicks leg around*

*Everyone but tmntlover65 laughs even harder*

tmntlover65: *whole face is red* STOP IT!

Raph: *still laughing* What's the matter? Big bad spider gonna get ya?

tmntlover65: *smiles evilly* You better sleep with one eye open Raph *backs out of room*

Raph: *eyes widen* You're not gonna get any roaches right?

tmntlover65: What? Me? No… I'm not that cruel *rubs hands together evilly*

*walks out of lair to get some roaches*

Raph: …I'm scared.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, why did you think Casey was April's boyfriend? Jealous much?

Donnie: *blushes* Yes…

I mean, April's supposed to like ME! Not that blockhead!

*Everyone stares at Donnie with a weird look*

Donnie: *laughs nervously* I mean… Uh… Heh, I like butterflies! They're… they're pretty.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Mikey, are you afraid of the Shedder?

Mikey: SHELL YEAH I AM! Do you KNOW what he could do?! He could chop me in half like a tomato! Or slice me like a pizza! Mmmm… pizza. *gets up*

tmntlover65: Where do you think you're going?

Mikey: I'm getting some pizza

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* You just had some 15 minutes ago

Mikey: Yeah, that's 15 whole minutes without pizza!

tmntlover65: *groans in annoyance* Whatever…

**(BREAK)**

Min: WE ARE BACK! Okay, Mikey, which would you go without: pizza or video games? PICK ONE!

Mikey: Whoa, this is like… the hardest question in the universe!

Raph: Just pick one you dork.

Mikey: Um… uh… well…

Raph: PICK ONE!

Mikey: Well… let's see. Pizza is the best food in the universe… but video games entertain you… this is a hard choice…

Donnie: *groans in annoyance* By the time you answer we'll be 40!

Mikey: Okay, okay! Um… I can't live without pizza so I guess video games *gasps*

That's no gonna happen though right? RIGHT?!

**(BREAK )**

Quaser: Raph, could you survive ONE day as a foot soldier fighting against your brothers? I bet you're too soft. *giggles*

Raph: YOU THINK I'M SOFT?! ARE WE REALLY GONNA GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN?!

tmntlover65: Raph, chill dude.

*Raph takes a couple deep breaths*

tmntlover65: *pats Raph's shell* Easy tough guy.

Raph: Okay, first of all, I would never be a Foot soldier. But if I SOMEHOW got brainwashed or something, then I would try to fight against it. Then again, that would probably fail too, so I would have to fight my bros. *frowns*

But if I hurt one of them, I would never forgive myself.

**(BREAK)**

Min: Leo, did you figure out the secret code in the chocs?

Leo: Um… I think so… if MIKEY *glares over at Mikey* hadn't eaten half of them.

Mikey: *places hands up in mock surrender* I'm sorry! They looked nummy! *rubs stomach*

And they tasted awesome too… Mmm…

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Donnie, what's your favorite invention?

Donnie: Metalhead. Definitely Metalhead. I mean, he 99% indestructible, he's a good listener…

*lowers voice* And he can spy on April *blushes* Heh

**(BREAK)**

Min: Hey Leo, that message? She's working for a pizza company and she has a giant one in her handbag.

Quaser: WHHHY?! It was SUPPOSED to be a secret! *runs over to Leo*

Here Leo! *hands him his favorite pizza*

*both teleport away*

Leo: *opens the box* Whoa… she got my favorite!

Mikey: *peers over Leo's shoulder* You know, I like that kind of pizza too.

Leo: *glares at Mikey and pushes him away* No! You already ruined my chocolate! This is ALL MINE! *smiles* Thanks Quaser!


	5. Chapter 5

Cat girl: See? Told you I'd be back! Mikey, do you like Captain Jack Sparrow?

Mikey: Yeah I do! He's an awesome pirate! At least… I think he's a pirate.

Donnie: *face-palms* Yes shellbrain; he's a pirate.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Hey! Here's that video of us pranking the Foot.

*shows them the video*

*everyone bursts out laughing*

I never knew that Shredder would look so good in a sparkly pink cape and wearing just his underwear!

tmntlover65: *still laughing* Ooo… sparkles. That's just cruel!

**(BREAK) **

Cat girl: Casey cakes! *kisses him on the lips* Wanna go out tonight and fight some purple dragons? Later we can go to a pizza parlor!

Casey: *blushes* Heh… sure. Yeah, that sounds awesome!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Raph, *sarcastic voice* yeah, so what were you saying to Casey earlier about that was the only kiss he'd ever get?

Raph: …

Casey: Haha! You were wrong dude!

Raph: *shakes head* What is wrong with you people…

tmntlover65: *slaps Raph in the back of the head* Hey! If she wants to like Casey, then she can!

Raph: Did you just SLAP ME?!

tmntlover65: Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?

Raph: *stays silent*

tmntlover65: That's what I thought.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Leo, who do you have a crush on? Besides Karai anyway.

Leo: *blushes slightly* I don't like Karai like that!

Mikey: Sure you don't.

Leo: *groans in frustration* Whatever. But as far as another crush? Well, I don't think any other girl likes me… I think.

tmntlover65: What about the girl that sent you the chocs and pizza?

Leo: *blushes harder* Um… I guess she likes me huh?

tmntlover65: *face-palms* You guys suck at knowing if a girl likes you or not.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: tmntlover65, I dare you to dress up as a princess for twelve hours. It's either that or drink one of Mikey's awful tasting creations. Well, gotta leave. I see you later tonight Casey cream puff!

Casey: Ha I'm a cream puff.

tmntlover65: This is not your question so ZIP IT Casey.

Casey: *stays silent*

tmntlover65: *ahem* So either be a princess for twelve hours or drink a pizza shake… Um… I'll probably puke if I drink the shake…

Mikey: C'mon! They're not THAT terrible! *drinks some of it and then immediately spits it back out*

Okay, maybe they are.

tmntlover65: But hey! You never said what KIND of princess! So I could be a warrior princess and avoid the sparkles! I'm gonna do that because I want to avoid that too… *points to pizza shake*

**(BREAK) **

Paola LeSa: Splinter, can you embarrass your children with childhood memories to the point of them not wanting to get out of their shell anymore?

Splinter: *thinks for a second* There is this one tale I can think of.

tmntlover65: *leans back into couch and smiles* This should be entertaining.

Mikey: *eyes widen* Oh gosh no…

**~FLASHBACK~**

It had been 6 years since my pet turtles were mutated and I was mutated into a rat. We were all scrounging around in an abandoned junkyard, looking for any items that we might need.

Donatello had found many spare parts to build a computer, or so he called it.

Leonardo had found an old pinball machine, which of course said Space Heroes so he had to have it.

Raphael was just looking around the place, trying to find something to do. It was obvious that he was very bored.

Michelangelo had been digging through piles of discarded clothing for a long time. I have no idea why, considering that they could not very well even wear clothing.

"Hey daddy! Look at this!" Michelangelo exclaimed. I stepped over to where he was standing, only to find him holding up a… piece of woman's clothing.

"Michelangelo, why would you need that?" I asked, smiling down at him. He smiled and lifted the object higher.

"It's a slingshot!" He said happily. I chuckled lightly at this.

"That is not a slingshot, my son," I informed. He cocked his head in confusion and looked at the object.

"Then what is it?" He asked curiously.

"That is what a woman would wear," I explained. "Now put that down, you do not need to bring that into the lair."

**~END OF FLASHBACK~ **

*Everyone except Mikey bursts out laughing*

*Mikey sinks his head into his shell slightly as his face turn beet red*

Donnie: *pretends to wipe away a tear* That story never gets old.

tmntlover65: Wow Mikey! Just wow!

Mikey: I was SIX! HOW THE HECK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!

tmntlover65: *shakes head and smiles* You are definitely the weirdest one here.

Raph: Besides you.

tmntlover65: *blushes slightly* I'm not weird… I'm just not normal.

**(BREAK)**

Paola LeSa: Mikey, will you be my boyfriend?

Mikey: *cocks his head in confusion* What's a boyfriend?

Donnie: *rolls eyes* It's what your called if you go out with a girl.

Mikey: *blushes* Oh… heh heh… um… I would gladly be your friend… but I don't really think I'm boyfriend material…

tmntlover65: You just need to mature a little and then you'll be ready.

Mikey: *smiles* Okay! *mumbles*

What the heck does mature mean?

**(BREAK)**

Breana: All the turtles, how would you describe the Shredder in your own words?

Raph: A stupid, tin can with blades.

Leo: Yeah… he's a pretty imitating guy. But I agree with Raph; he's just a tin can with blades.

Mikey: HE'S SCARY! *girly shriek*

Donnie: He's a very powerful enemy. And I hate him very much.

Leo: Same here. I mean, who kills an innocent person in a jealous rage?

Raph: It's stupid.

Leo: Exactly my point.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Leo, why were you having a tea party with a girl drinking mutagen in the first place? *looks at Leo with a curious look*

Leo: Ugh… Listen. I was forced to, otherwise she would've screamed and her dad would've ran in and that would blow my cover!

Well, I kinda already blew it when I went through the window. But at least she thinks I'm imaginary!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, if you had to choose between picking up a cockroach or smelling Mikey's feet, which would you pick? *smirks*

Raph: This is a terrible question.

tmntlover65: Just ANSWER the QUESTION!

Raph: *pucks hands up in mock surrender* Okay, okay! Um… I guess I would *sighs* smell Mikey's feet.

But I would of course make him wash them for an hour to make sure they don't smell that bad!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, what are your thoughts of April?

Donnie: *blushes*

tmntlover65: Why must you blush every time her name is mentioned?

Donnie: I can't help it! *Ahem* Well she's pretty smart, cool, beautiful, stubborn at times… but hey. She's AWESOME!

April: *smiles* Awe, thanks Don! *gives Donnie a hug*

Donnie: *blushes even harder* Y-you're welcome *chuckles nervously*

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* *mumbles* Dork

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Mikey, how are able to use your brother's weapons better than they can? No offence Leo, Raph, and Donnie.

Raph: *crosses arms* A lot taken

Mikey: *smiles* I can't help it if I'm awesome!

Leo: That and my katanas are kinda similar to your nun-chucks.

Donnie: And how the heck is that? As far as I know, you have BLADES. Mikey has WOODEN STICKS that are CHAINED TOGETHER!

Leo: They're both hand held weapons.

Raph: So are ours genius.

Leo: *thinks for second and then blushes in embarrassment* Heh, oh yeah.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Mikey, If Bradford (AKA Rahzar) ever got unmutated and reformed, would you be friends with him?

Mikey: Hm… probably not. Only because he's in the Foot and I'm not in the Foot… I think you get the point.

But if he WASN'T in the stupid Foot, I would totally be his friend! *gasps dramatically* We could eat pizza and play video games and *pauses for a second* eat more pizza and-

Raph: *covers Mikey's mouth* We get it.

**(BREAK) **

WildChild13: Also to Mikey, if all the pizza and pizza ingredients in the world were destroyed, and there was one piece left, would you fight your bros for it?

Mikey: *looks at all of his brothers* Yeah… I would fight them for it.

Donnie: Seriously Mikey. Seriously.

Mikey: Good thing that'll never happen! …Right?

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Splinter, what would you do if the turtles pranked you relentlessly?

Mikey: Dude! He would kill us!

Splinter: No, I would not kill you. I would ground you and make you do an extra 4 hours IN TRAINING!

tmntlover65: *shudders* Remind me to never prank Splinter.


	6. Chapter 6

Bradleyg0303: Hello guys! I just want to say, I love Donatello and know if the April thing doesn't work out, I'll be here for you. So Donnie, how'd you get your cute gap tooth? I have to go but *kisses for Donnie!* Love you D.

Donnie: *blushes heavily* Hahaha! She sent me kisses! *Ahem* My teeth have a gap in it because I have Diastema.

Mikey: Dia-wha?

Donnie: *face-palms* I have a noticeable gap in my teeth. How I actually got this disease, I have no idea.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: (A beautiful, skinny, blonde haired teenage girl walks in wearing blue jeans and a black T-shirt) I'm back again! Casey, *kisses him all over his face leaving lipstick marks* Hey cream puff. Thanks for the wonderful date last night.

Casey: *smiles* Hey, it's what I do. *winks*

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* What a ladies' man.

Casey: I can't help it that I'm handsome! It just happens naturally.

tmntlover65: Sure is does…

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Raph, my cousin dares me to fight you so you wanna fight? *Cat girl's nails turn into six inch killer claws* And don't worry, I'll take it easy on you rookie.

Raph: I'll show you who's a rookie! *pulls out Sai and charges at Cat girl*

*Everyone watches the two fight and wrestle on the ground*

Donnie: *smiles* You know what the funny part is?

Leo: What?

Donnie: *laughs lightly* Cat girl's winning

*Cat girl pins Raph on the floor and stands on his plastron*

tmntlover65: *laughs* I'm not shocked that you won. He's such a softie when he fights girls.

Raph: *still pinned* I AM NOT SOFT!

tmntlover65: *smirks* Tell that to Cat girl.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: tmntlover65, okay, let me REPHRASE that dare. Wear a SPARKLY princess dress for twelve hours OR drink the P shake.

tmntlover65: Now you're just being cruel.

April: I have a bucket of sparkles to make it EXTRA sparkly!

tmntlover65: *shudders* Give me the P shake.

*Mikey hands tmntlover65 a P shake*

tmntlover65: *breaths in slowly* Here goes nothing.

*Tips the shake up slowly and drinks one sip*

tmntlover65: *quickly covers mouth with a hand and takes off for the bathroom*

*Puking noises echo throughout the lair*

Raph: Yeah… she should've stuck with the dress.

*tmntlover65 comes back out and sits down*

tmntlover65: *shudders and then crosses arms* Fine. I'll wear the stupid dress.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Leo, AWE! You have a crush!

Leo: *blushes* Um… yeah. I guess I do.

Raph: *mumbles* Shocking.

Leo: *glares over at Raph* I heard that!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: April, I hope you don't mind me stealing Casey for a while. *whispers* Don't worry, I'll make sure he does his homework before we go out.

April: I don't mind if you steal Casey. But yeah, make sure he does his homework. He's nearly failing trig.

Casey: *shocked expression* WHAT?! You're gonna make me do HOMEWORK?! Not cool, just… not cool.

Donnie: *mumbles* It's not like you do it anyways.

Casey: *glares at Donnie* What's the point of doing it?

Donnie: *pretends to think for a second* Oh I don't know, maybe so you can PASS HIGH SCHOOL!

Casey: *crosses arms* I am very smart for your information Donatello!

Donnie: Then what the square root of 6084?

Casey: *thinks* Um… I'll answer you later.

Donnie: *smiles cunningly* Exactly my point.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Donnie, if you could build a time machine, where would you go first- past or future?

Donnie: FUTURE! I would LOVE to see how advanced technology would be!

tmntlover65: Yeah right, you would wanna see if you and April hook up.

Donnie: *blushes slightly* I would check on that too…

tmntlover65: Ha, I knew it!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Mikey, Captain Jack Sparrow is AWESOME! Hey, next time I come we can dress up as pirates and have a play! I'll be back! *hops into Casey's lap and kisses him on the lips while slowly disappearing*

Mikey: That would so fun! Here let me practice, ARRRR MATIE! SWAB THE POOP DECK! *laughs*

tmntlover65: *laughs* Poop deck. Out of everything a pirate would say, you have to say poop deck.

Casey: Says the person who's wearing a pink, sparkly princess dress.

tmntlover65: *blushes* Shut up.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: *points sword at Mikey* Have you ever been sad for more than an hour?

Mikey: *eyes the sword* I don't think so… I mean, I get sad sometimes but not all the time.

tmntlover65: WHOA! That sword is FREAKING AWESOME!

Mikey: *whimpers* Please don't kill me.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: *elbows Wolf out of the way* Casey, why on earth were you playing hockey in the halls of the school?

Casey: Because I felt like it.

April: Yeah, and you hit me IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD!

Donnie: *glares at Casey* You HURT April?

Casey: *shrugs* She shouldn't have been standing there.

April: No, you should've had a better aim!

Casey: Get over it Red.

Donnie: That's it! *dive-bombs Casey*

_Due to extreme fighting, we have to cut this answer short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: *shoves Dark over* Raph! *points sword* How much do you want to smash Shredder's face?

Raph: Very very VERY MUCH!

tmntlover65: I think the floor vibrated when you said that.

Raph: Haha, funny. *glares at the sword* And get the sword out of my face!

**(BREAK)**

Feather: *shoves both Dark and Wolf out of the way* I want to do one! Everybody except Leo, what's it like adapting to Leo's new voice.

Raph: *shrugs* He's still my bro, no matter how he sounds

Mikey: Agreed.

April: He's still Leo, so yeah. I'm fine with it.

Donnie: His voice is only like that because of the Shredder, but yeah. He's still my older brother no matter what.

Casey: Meh, he's still Leo.

tmntlover65: Well I think different. Yeah he's still the same Leo, but that voice just… creeps me out *shudders* No offence Leo.

Leo: Gee… thanks.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Leo, have you ever realized that Space Heroes has a tendency to predict the future? I know that the creators did it on purpose, but I'm curious if you ever figured it out.

Raph: Are you serious? It's just a stupid cartoon!

Leo: Raph! *hits his arm* Space Heroes is NOT stupid! But yeah, it does kinda have coincidental events but it doesn't predict the future. If it did, that would just be creepy.

tmntlover65: *whispers* Like your voice *shudders*

**(BREAK) **

Wolf: I get the last one! *slams both Feather and Dark to the floor* Splinter! What are you going to do when you wake up? The last time we saw you, you were saved by Karai and left in the sewers.

tmntlover65: Dude, if he's unconscious in the sewers, do you REALLY think he could answer you? Ha, I just blew your mind! But I can tell you what I think will happen.

I think he'll wake up and then realize his sons are gone and then go searching for him. He'll run into the Shredder again and they'll fight once more. Then Karai will show up and poison the Shredder, killing him once and for all.

I'm a freaking genius!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: How would you feel if you were captured by Shedder of all people?

Leo: I would be terrified! I mean, I wouldn't let it show but on the inside I would be terrified. But if I did it to save my brothers, I would be proud of myself for-

Raph: *cuts Leo off* For finally doing what Captain Ryan does every stinking episode!

Leo: *glares at Raph* I wasn't going to say that!

Raph: Sure you weren't.

(BREAK)

Breana: Raph, you're very sweet Raphie! I bet under that tough skin you're just a nice, kind turtle who loves hitting Mikey and kicking Xever's butt! You're also a softie whether you like it or not! Am I right?

Raph: *mouth hangs open*

tmntlover65: *laughs* Did she get it right Raphie?

Raph: *glares at tmntlover65* No and quit calling me that!

tmntlover65: RRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPPHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Raph: SHUT UP! *slaps tmntlover65 across the face*

tmntlover65: *stunned for a second but starts to cry* W-why did you do t-that?

Raph: *panics* Oh no! I'm so sorry I didn't mean slap you! *hugs tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: *immediately stops crying* Told you he was soft.

Raph: *quickly pulls away* You FAKED CRYING?!

tmntlover65: Yep, and boy did I prove a point!

Raph: *smirks* Don't ever do that again.

tmntlover65: *smiles blindly* Nope!

**(BREAK) **

Breana: Mikey, you love all kinds of pizza right? But do you like pizza with mushrooms on it?

Mikey: YES! And even though those weird blue mushrooms appeared, I still eat mushrooms! Nothing can ruin my appetite!

April: What if you found a pizza with poop on it?

tmntlover65: *laughs* Wow April, just wow.

Mikey: *drops his slice of pizza* Thank you for ruining my appetite.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, don't you think that's a bit creepy sending Metalhead to watch April? You don't have him doing it 24/7 right?

Donnie: *crosses arms* It is not creepy; I'm only watching her to make sure she safe!

tmntlover65: What about when she's getting dressed?

Donnie: *face flushes* I-I don't w-watch her do t-that! I p-promise!

tmntlover65: It's okay, I watch him on his creepy spy missions. He doesn't do that.

Donnie: *sighs in relief* Thank you for clarifying that.

tmntlover65: *smiles evilly* Most of the time.

Donnie: *blushes even harder* HEY!

tmntlover65: *laughing* I'm just kidding! Don't get your shell in a bunch.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! Thank you DarkWolf for telling me that! Anyways, I fixed this chapter, so hopefully it's readable this time!**

**Oh, and WildChild13, calm down I'm getting your reviews... **

**ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!**

Min & Quaser: HEY! WE HAVE ARRIVED!

tmntlover65: Hey y'all! *smiles* I've always wanted to say that!

Min: First things first, Quaser had another gift she also-

Quaser: NOT THIS TIME! *Tackles Min to the ground* ANYWAYS, Mikey, best prank yet?

Mikey: Whoa, this question is too hard. Like, every prank is my best prank!

tmntlover65: What about that prank we did last night?

Raph: *eyes widen* You better not.

Mikey: Oh yeah, that was SO FUNNAY! Okay, so here's how it went. *pulls out T-phone*

**~FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT~**

*tmntlover65 walks back in from storming out earlier*

Mikey: *looks up from comic book* Whatcha got there?

tmntlover65: *holds up a jar of cockroaches* Roaches! Would you like to prank Raph with me, fair knave?

Mikey: *gasps* YEAH!

tmntlover65: Shhh!

*Mikey and tmntlover65 tiptoe into Raph's room*

*Raph's sleeping/ snoring*

tmntlover65: *whispers* Okay Mikey, record this on your T-phone.

Mikey: *pulls out T-phone* Okay, go.

*tmntlover65 opens jar and pours the cockroaches on Raph's face*

Raph: ARGHHHHHHH! *sits up immediately*

What the- BLEHHHH! *spits out a couple of roaches*

tmntlover65 and Mikey: YEAH BOI! *Mikey stops recording*

*Both of them run out*

**~BACK TO THE PRESENT~**

*Everyone except Raph is laughing*

tmntlover65: Best. Prank. Ever! *fist pumps Mikey*

Raph: *blushing* That was SO NOT COOL! THEY GOT IN MY MOUTH!

tmntlover65: *smiles* It was SO worth it!

**(BREAK)**

Min: Hey! *gets off of the ground* Donnie, favorite April moment?

Donnie: *blushes* When she first kissed me.

Mikey: AWE! That's so adorable!

Donnie: *playfully hits Mikey's shoulder* Shut it.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Raph, BRING IT ON SOFTIE! *unsheathes twin scythe and stalks towards him*

Raph: Ugh… not aga- AHHHH!

*Quaser wrestles Raph to the ground*

Raph: Why does this keep happening to me?!

*Quaser sticks a scythe at his throat*

tmntlover65: *announcer voice* And the winner is… QUASER! The loser, once again, is RAPHIE!

Raph: 3 times. 3 FREAKING TIMES!

tmntlover65: *kneels next to Raph's face and pokes his forehead* Get over it.

**(BREAK)**

Min: tmntlover65! Most embarrassing moment with the guys?

tmntlover65: *laughs* Probably when Mikey walked in on me going to the bathroom.

*Mikey blushes while other guys laughs*

tmntlover65: He's just lucky I was washing my hands!

**(BREAK) **

Quaser: Here Leo, I made you a pizza and some chocolates. Also, umm… you want to go kick some foot bot butt or something? I mean, you don't HAVE to… I could take you to this abandoned film center where they have some pretty cool flicks… um… I could make pizza or something… PLEASE? *blushes*

Min: HAHA! She finally got the guts to ask!

Leo: *blushes heavily* Yeah, I'll go kick some bots and see a movie. And yes, bring more pizza.

Thanks for more chocolate! MIKEY *glares over at Mikey* better stay AWAY FROM IT!

Mikey: *cowers* Okay, okay!

Leo: *smiles* Thank you.

Mikey: But I can still have that pizza right?

Leo: NO!

**(BREAK)**

Min: I have a question for Splinter, which turtle was cutest as a toddler?

Splinter: All of my sons were cute when they were toddlers. I will let tmntlover65 decide.

*hands tmntlover65 a photo book*

tmntlover65: *flips it open and gasps while eyes sparkle* OH MY GLOB! YOU GUYS WERE SO CUTE!

Mikey: Were?

tmntlover65: *smiles* You guys still look awesome. But… OMG! April, look at this!

*shows April a picture of baby Donnie*

April: *gasps* Donnie! You are SO adorable as a baby!

Donnie: *blushes* Thanks April.

tmntlover65: All of you guys look ADORABLE! But there's one that's the cah- utest!

Leo: And who would that be?

*shows everyone a picture of baby Mikey*

tmntlover65: Mikey is blinding me with his cuteness in this picture!

Mikey: *smiles* It's all in the freckles.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Raph, WANT YOUR BUTT KICKED AGAIN?!

Raph: NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! *jumps behind couch*

tmntlover65: *turns around and looks at Raph* You okay Raph?

Raph: *looks up at tmntlover65* No. No I'm not!

tmntlover65: *holds out hand* C'mon tough guy. You don't have to fight the big bad Quaser.

Raph: *hesitantly takes her hand* Thanks.

*tmntlover65 hoists Raph over the couch*

Mikey: AWE!

tmntlover65: *blushes slightly* Zip it Mikey.

**(BREAK)**

Min: Leo!

Quaser: Oh no.

Min: Do you, Leonardo Hamoto, like Quaser?

Quaser: *whole face turns red*

Leo: *blushes* Of course, she sent me food.

Raph: Now you sound like Mikey.

Leo: *crosses arms* The chocs were good and so was the pizza! She's an amazing cook!

Mikey: SHE CAN MAKE PIZZA! YOU HAVE TO LIKE HER!

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* So as long as someone sends you food, you will instantly like her?

Mikey: *smiles* Yes.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Wow.

**(BREAK)**

Min: Mikey *leans over and whispers in his ear* In my bag there's a water balloon full of pink paint. Throw it at Raph, okay?

Mikey: *whispers* Okay.

*Min hands Mikey the balloon*

Hey Raphie!

Raph: I told you to stop- *Mikey throws the balloon*

*It splatters all over Raph body and shell*

MIKEY!

Mikey: *shrieks and runs off*

*Raph chases him and then pins him to the ground*

_Due to extreme fighting, we'll ha ta cut that one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: *still blushing* tmntlover65, cutest moment with the guys and April?

tmntlover65: *shrugs* I don't know.

Mikey: C'mon, think THINK!

tmntlover65: *smiles* When we had that Just Dance competition. Donnie and April got paired up for "American Boy." It was SO cute!

Donnie: *blushes* I was forced to play.

Raph and Leo: Same here.

tmntlover65: You guys are party poopers. But at least we got this guy! *puts an arm around Mikey*

Mikey: *grins* You know it!

**(BREAK)**

Min: Donnie, do your best impression of Master Splinter.

Donnie: *looks over at Splinter who looks back with an irritated look*

I probably shouldn't.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: April, am I or Min prettier?

April: *smiles* You're both pretty.

tmntlover65: I agree. You shouldn't bother fighting to see who's prettier because face it, it literally goes nowhere.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Leo, here. *gives him a MASSIVE box of chocs and a $500 pizza voucher* Love ya! Bye!

Leo: *looks at both items* Whoa. This girl likes me.

tmntlover65: You JUST realized that?!

Leo: *smiles* No, but now I'm certain.

Mikey: *reaches over to the box of chocs* Can I have-

Leo: *slaps his hand away* PAWS OFF!

Mikey: *retracts hand and looks at it* But… I don't have paws.

Leo: *face-palms* Forget it. Thanks Quaser!

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Karai! How are you liking your new snake form?

Wolf: It must be awesome to be able to switch back and forth! The only way you could be awesomer is if you could fly. Like me!

Dark: Rub it in, will ya?

Karai: It is not awesome, it sucks. Yeah, I can be human, but I have these FREAKY GREEN EYES! So, do you STILL think it would be awesome?!

tmntlover65: *mumbles* You seriously need a chill pill.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: So April, who's your favorite turtle?

April: I don't have a favorite. They're all cool.

Mikey: Awe, thanks April! *hugs April*

*Donnie glares at him*

Heh heh *pulls away while smiling nervously*

**(BREAK)**

Dark: April, what's the hardest part about being hunted by the Kraang? And what's the best part?

April: First of all, there is NO best part! That one time did help, but THAT'S IT!

The hardest part? Well, I don't know… maybe the fact that they want to STICK A FREAKING NEEDLE IN MY HEAD TO GET MY D.N.A.!

Donnie: *pats April's shoulder* It's okay April, it's okay.

April: *takes some deep breath* Okay, okay. I'm good now. But seriously, best part? What is WRONG WITH YOU?!

**(BREAK) **

Wolf: You know what? I was going to save this one for later, but… *grins evilly* Raph! Sing 'Let it go!'

Dark: Let it go! Let it g- *Wolf's sword sticks into the wall right above his head* I'll… shut up now…

Wolf: *has another sword in hand* I said Raph, not Dark.

Raph: There is NO FREAKING WAY I am singing that!

Mikey and tmntlover65: Let it go! Let it go! Let us be with the sky and- AHHHH! *Raph jumps up and charges after them*

*They both run away with Raph high on their heels*

Donnie: Yeah… we're gonna have to cut this one short.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Ello mates! (Cat girl arrives with an eye patch over her left eye and wearing a black strapless golden rimmed top under a dark brown jacket and black pants and black boots) Casey cakes, I'll help you with your school work before we go out. *kisses his lips* Okay honey buns?

Raph: Okay, where the heck are you getting these names? SERIOUSLY!

Casey: *smiles* You're just jealous. But fine, I'll accept the homework help.

April: Yeah, 'cause you need it.

Casey: *glares at April* Whatever.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Raph, thanks for the fight *kisses his cheek* …softie.

Raph: *stunned for a second before wiping his cheek*Your welcome… I think.

tmntlover65: *glares at Cat girl* *whispers* Paws off Kitty Kat.

Mikey: Oh snap!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Donnie, what's the most embarrassing thing that has happened between you and April?

Donnie:* blushes* Last week when I accidentally tripped and almost fell on her.

tmntlover65: Yeah, "accidentally."

Donnie: *crosses arms* It WAS accidental.

tmntlover65: *puts up in hands in mock surrender*Okay, your story. Tell it how ya want.

Donnie: *still blushing* I'm telling the TRUTH!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Mikey, so are you the captain? If so, can I be the first mate?

Mikey: Shell yeah I'm the Captain! And yes, you can be my first mate!

ARRRRRR MATIES!

Raph: Will you SHUT UP?!

Mikey: *grinning mischievously* Nope.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Leo, I dare you to ask Quaser on a date. If you don't well *holds up rotting pizzas and a P shake*I'll force these down your throat.

Leo: *blushes* Um… we're already going out to beat up some Foot bots… so… I guess that would be considered one… I think…

tmntlover65: *groans in annoyance* YOU KNOW NOTHING!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Everyone, okay everyone get dressed up as pirates and let's have a Pirate Pizza Party!

tmntlover65: WOOO! YEAH BOI! *rips off clothes to reveal a pirate outfit*

*Everyone stares at her weird and confused expression*

Raph: *points to the costume* Have you been wearing that all day?

tmntlover65: *grins* Yes, yes I have. Now let's PARTAY!

_Due to awesome partiness, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, this has nothing to do with this but guess what? I've been hearing rumors that MIKEY MIGHT ACTUALLY BE GETTING A CRUSH IN THE NICK VERSION OF SEASON THREE! I wonder how he is with his crushes... **

**ON WITH THE QUESTIONS! **

Breana: Leo, what did Mikey do to your chocolate?

Leo: HE ATE HALF OF IT! And the others ones I got? You know, the one I TOLD him to KEEP AWAY FROM?! He found where I HID IT and ATE THAT TOO!

Mikey: *quickly wipes the chocolate from his face* I did not!

Leo: *glares at Mikey* Then what's on your hands?

Mikey: *looks down at hands* Um… uh… it-it's poop.

tmntlover65: *gives Mikey a horrified expression* Dude, that is just nasty.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, why do you hit Mikey anyways?

Raph: 'Cause it's always funny to see his reaction. For example… *hits Mikey in the arm*

Mikey: HEY! *rubs arm*

Raph: *laughs* See? It's funny!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Mikey, will you eat a pizza with poop on it? Even I wouldn't eat that crap.

Mikey: SHELL NO I WOULDN'T EAT POOP! Now chocolate on pizza, yes. But poop, NO!

tmntlover65: But yet you just claimed there was poop on your hands *raises an eyebrow*

Mikey: *smiles nervously* Heh, did I say that? I don't remember that…

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes and smirks* Sure ya don't.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, are you sick of your brothers not understanding your science talk? And having to dumb yourself for them?

Donnie: You have no idea how ANNOYING THAT IS! I mean seriously! I am a genius mastermind! I cannot keep dumbing stuff down!

Mikey: Hey, it's not OUR faults that you're smart!

Donnie: Whatever… just… read a book.

Mikey: …Book?

Donnie: *face-palms* Oh for the love of…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: April, what are your thoughts of Donnie?

April: *smiles* He's smart, he's funny, he's… muscular.

tmntlover65: Donnie is not muscular. Raph is muscular.

April: C'mon, we all know you like him.

tmntlover65: *blushes heavily* I- I never said that…

April: *rolls eyes* It's obvious. Anyways, Donnie, yeah; he's a good guy. I trust him. And he's… so nice! A quality that MOST guys don't have.

tmntlover65: *still blushing* Is it t-that obvious?

April: *smiles* Yes. Yes it is.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Casey, you sure showed that mutant car who's boss! Nobody messes with Casey Jones!

Casey: *smiles* Hey, never ram me into a tree! That's a mistake that will only lead to trouble.

Donnie: *shudders* That was horrible.

Casey: What part?

Donnie: Oh, I don't know… maybe the fact that I WAS EATEN BY A FREAKING CAR!

Casey: *pretends to wipe spit off of cheek* Okay! I get it! But I saved your shell!

Donnie: *rolls eyes* Yeah, thanks.

Casey: I could've just let the car keep you.

Donnie: *eyes widen* You wouldn't.

Casey: *glares at Donnie* Try me.

**(BREAK) **

Imagine dragons: April, do you like Donnie? And I mean like as in boyfriend like.

*Donnie stares intently at April*

April: *blushes* Um… I-I don't know…

tmntlover65: *British accent* Admit it to the world April O'Neil! Admit it! Admit it! ADMIT I-

*Raph covers tmntlover65's mouth*

Raph: Okay, now you can answer April.

April: *still blushing* I mean… I guess he would be a good boyfriend… He's nice and caring but…

*tmntlover65 spits on Raph's hand, making him instantly let go*

Raph: *wipes his hand on the couch viciously* DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?!

tmntlover65: *smiles* Yesh. Anyways, April, but what?

April: I would just like to keep it at friends… I hope you don't mind *looks up at Donnie*

Donnie: *chuckles nervously* Y-yeah that's fine!

tmntlover65: *mumbles very quietly* Then maybe you shouldn't be kissing Donnie all the time

*Raph smacks her arm*

HEY!

**(BREAK)**

Imagine dragons: Leo, ever heard of Leorai?

Leo: Yes, and NO it's not TRUE!

Raph: *smirks* Sure it isn't.

Leo: *blushes slightly* Shut up.

**(BREAK)**

Imagine dragons: Mikey, WHAT UP BRUH!

Mikey: Whassup?! *smiles* It's good to know that people talk my language.

tmntlover65: And yet scary at the same time…

**(BREAK)**

Imagine dragons: Casey, what's the square root of 3.14? And yes, I want Casey to lick Mikey's foot.

Casey :WHAT THE- I AM NOT TOUCHING THAT… THING WITH MY TONGUE!

Mikey: *holds up foot* C'mon Case, it's not THAT bad!

Casey: *holds in a puke* I don't believe you.

Donnie: What about the other question Casey? Did you do your homework?

Casey: …Yeah I did it! It's um… uh… um…

Donnie: *smirks* What's the answer Casey?

Casey: DON'T RUSH ME! It's um… uh… 1.57?

Donnie: *face-palms* That's 3.14 DIVIDED by two!

Casey: Yeah… I should probably study more…

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Casey, when and why did you first fall in love with hockey?

Casey: Well I started playing when I was 7 and I played because my dad was a pro hockey player. He showed me all the ropes.

tmntlover65: Is that why in 75% of the games you're sitting in the penalty box?

Casey: *glares at tmntlover65* Hey! It's their fault for gettin' in the way of Casey Jones!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Yeah, I'm sure THAT'S it.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Raph, I know this is really random, but my automatic spelling check keeps trying to call you Graph.

Raph: Graph. Seriously GRAPH?!

tmntlover65: *laughing* Ha! That's nothin'! Mine wants to call him Ralph! And when I type Raphie, it wants to say Raphine! *wipes away a fake tear*

I love automatic spell check.

**(BREAK) **

Dark: Donatello, can I look at Metalhead? I just want to check one of my theories on the wiring.

Donnie: Yeah, go ahead. *leads Dark into his lab*

tmntlover65: *gasps* Oh no!

Leo: *rolls eyes* What's the problem now?

tmntlover65: *pretends to choke* D-donnie's nerdiness is spreading to the people! We're *gasp* *squeaky voice* all gonna die!

Mikey: AHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around in circles*

BARRICADE DONNIE! BARRICADE DONNIE!

*Raph trips Mikey who falls flat on his face*

Raph: Calm down, she's just being her dramatic self!

tmntlover65: *smiles* What's so bad about that?

Raph: It's annoying.

tmntlover65: *scoffs* You're annoying!

Mikey: Ooooo… Burn!

Raph: *scowls* Shut it.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: tmntlover65, how good are you at fighting? Oh, and Quaser? How about you and I battle sometime? *grins* I think you might meet your match *summons sword*

tmntlover65: *grins* That sword is still awesome dude! And I am very good, thank you very much.

Raph: *rolls eyes* Sure you are.

tmntlover65: *glares at Raph* May I remind you that I whooped your butt last time?

Raph: *blushes slightly* That- that didn't count. I let you win…

tmntlover65: *unsheathes twin pair of Kama* Wanna try again buddy?!

Raph: *takes out Sai* BRING IT ON!

*Raph and tmntlover65 charge at each other*

_Due to 'proving my point' fighting, we'll have to cut this answer short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Mikey, which of your toes is your favorite? Oh, and you're going to have to teach me how you manage to stay cheerful *gives Mikey very quick puppy eyes*

Mikey: *smiles* All ya have to do is be happy! Think happy thoughts! But, that's a tough question.

Donnie: *rolls eyes* They are TOES MIKEY!

Mikey: I know, but there are six to choose from!

Donnie: Just pick a stupid toe.

Mikey: Okay, okay. Hm… I'll go with Stubby. He's my cutest toe.

Donnie: *face-palms* Toes can't be cute Shellbrain.

Mikey: Hey! *rubs foot* He didn't mean that Stubby.

Donnie: *shakes head* What is wrong with you?

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Splinter, what was Shredder like before you both fell in love?

Dark: Not with each other, I hope?

Wolf: *turns red* Oh god! I really should've rephrased that!

Dark: *smirks* Yep, you should have.

Splinter: *chuckles lightly* Oroku Saki was actually kind before Tang'shen came into both of our lives. Yes, he was very haughty and a show off, but he was kind and genuine.

tmntlover65: And then he turned into a jerk who wears a tin can. *grins*

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Leonardo, if you had to choose only one of your brothers to save, who would it be?

Leo: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I couldn't just save ONE of my brothers! *pauses* But, if I couldn't save all of them, I would save the one that wasn't dead.

Raph, Mikey, and Donnie: *give him a weird look*

Leo: *shrugs* I mean, it would be kinda pointless to save the one that is dead right?

Raph: *sarcastic tone* Well, that sounds reassuring.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Mikey, who is the most FRUSTERATING older brother and who is the worst at video games?

Mikey: Raph is frustrating.

Raph: *glares at Mikey* EXCUSE ME?!

Mikey: What? You don't get anything I talk about!

Leo: We don't either.

Mikey: Yeah… but Raph is frustrating.

tmntlover65: I understand you Mikey.

Mikey: *smiles* Thank you. Now, who's the worst at video games? Donnie. By a LOOOONNNNGGGG SHOT!

Donnie: Hey! I am not that bad!

Mikey: *raises a mask ridge*

Donnie: *sighs* I'm better at science than games.

tmntlover65: And that's why Mikey and I have competitions, not DONNIE and Mikey.

Mikey: That's because your awesome at video games!

tmntlover65: *grins* I can't help it. I'm just awesome.

**(BREAK)**

Min: Sorry Raph, but I am gonna challenge you to a fight. I use my hands, you use you Sai. Got it?

Raph: *twirls Sai* I can do that.

*Both charge at each other*

tmntlover65: *looks over at Mikey* Who do you think's gonna win this time?

Mikey: I don't know… Raph looks like he's finally winning.

*Raph pins Min to the ground and puts a foot on Min's stomach*

Raph: HA! FINALLY!

tmntlover65: *announcer voice* And big softie Raph finally wins! WOOO!

Raph: *glares at tmntlover65* Shut up.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Hmm… Master Splinter! What is your preferred weapon aside from your hands and feet?

Splinter: My jade walking stick. It is effective in battle. For example *hits tmntlover65 with stick*

tmntlover65: HEY! *rubs arm* Geez… another bruise there!

Splinter: *chuckles* See? Effective.

**(BREAK)**

Min: April, Donnie or Casey. Who do you save?

April: Depends who needs help I guess. But Donnie can handle himself, so can Casey… but you never know…

**(BREAK)**

Min: And Donnie! In your lab, on your desk, there is a costume. Put it on and come out here. *sniggers*

Quaser: So THAT'S what you were doing last night!

Donnie: Um… okay… *walks into lab and closes door*

tmntlover65: What do you think the costume is?

April: *shrugs* Who knows…

*Donnie walks out in a Captain America costume that fits him perfectly*

*April stares at him with wide eyes*

tmntlover65: *laughs* Hey April, isn't Captain America your favorite super hero?

April: *slowly nods and continues to stare at Donnie* Holy crap… *whispers* He looks hot…

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Leo, sorry if I'm too forward but I'd like to give you this katana stand with several katanas I made MYSELF on it. Also behind it is a secret safe that only you know the combination to. I told you it last night. Inside is a $100,000 dollar voucher for ANYTHING and my question is, what would you do if you woke up and you were human? I mean, I'VE always wanted to be like, Super-Woman or something so what would it be like for you?

Leo: Wow, thanks for the stuff! But if I woke up human, I would definitely be shocked, that's for sure. I would probably still stay with my bros though. But yeah, I would probably just be shocked.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Leo, if you don't have a crush on Karai, then why did you stage a rescue mission for her?

Leo: *blushes lightly* She's my sister, so I kinda had to save her. And I love her as A SISTER! NOTHING ELSE!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?

Raph: A new punching bag.

tmntlover65: Really? Anything in the world, and you want a STINKING PUNCHING BAG?!

Raph: *shrugs* I need a new one.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Your so weird… *whispers very VERY quietly* But your still hot…

Raph: What was that?

tmntlover65: *smiles innocently* Nothing!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, estimate. How many pizzas do you think Mikey eats?

Donnie: *looks over at Mikey*

At least 10 a day. Estimated.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Why are you scared of the Shredder? He's nothing but a tin can with blades who can somehow walk and talk.

Mikey: He may be a tin can, but he could SLICE ME IN HALF! *shudders* He's a scary tin can…

**A/N: I don't know when I'll update next, wifi's getting shut off -_- But keep asking questions! I will answer them! THX!**


	9. Chapter 9

**tmntlover65: Hey y'all! I'm back! MWHAHAHA! *Ahem* **

**ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!**

WildChild13: Raph, would you rather A. Eat 5 live cockroaches, or B. Wear a pink sparkly dress on patrol? With Video?

tmntlover65: *laughs hysterically* Good question!

Raph: …Yeah… do I have to answer?

tmntlover65: *smiles* Yesh.

Raph: *thinks for a second* I better get fitted for a dress…

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Leo, what would you do if Captain Ryan existed? *Ryan poofs out of the air*

Raph: *face-palms* Oh gosh no…

Leo: *gasps VERY loudly* Oh my gosh! It's Captain Ryan! *runs over to him* Can I have your autograph? PLEASE?!

Mikey: Get the DOOFUS out of here!

tmntlover65: Let Leo have his moment… and then get him out of here.

Raph: Why do you him gone?

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* I can only stand so many guys wearing tights…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Leo, really? You seriously want to save someone who captured you, put you in a cage, and had you fight robot Foot clan ninjas who can adapt to your every move? Leo, you must be a really nice guy or you have it bad for her.

Leo: *blushes* I don't have it bad for her…

Raph: *smirks evilly* Sure ya don't.

Leo: *glares at Raph* She is my SISTER! That's just wrong…

Raph: Yeah, but you liked her BEFORE you found out she was your sister.

Leo: *blushes harder* You can't prove anything.

Raph: Oh really? *walks towards Leo's room*

tmntlover65: *whispers to Mikey* What's he doing?

Mikey: *whispers back* I have no idea…

*Raph comes back in with a small sword*

Raph: Then why did you keep this sword that she threw near your head?

Leo: *eyes widen* Where did you find that?

Raph: In your room.

Leo: *rubs the back of his neck* Heh, you know… tactical reasons…

Raph: *rolls eyes* Sure. Whatever you say.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, you know Xever seems to hate you the most out of your brothers. Why is that?

Raph: Oh, what gave that away? Maybe the fact that HE FREAKING POISONED ME?!

Donnie: *holds up a finger* Technically it was venom, not poison.

Raph: *glares at Donnie* Thank you, professor nerd.

*Donnie glares back*

I guess he hates me because I was the first to attack him… I mean seriously. What was I supposed to do? He was gonna throw a BLIND guy off of a building!

tmntlover65: *shakes head slowly* He's a shameful person.

Raph: Yeah, and I hate him right back.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Why do you keep eating Leo's chocolate? And when Leo ask what's that on your hand, why did you say poop?

Mikey: *smiles* The chocolate was calling me. You know what it said? *waits for someone to speak*

tmntlover65: *groans in annoyance* What did it say Mikey?

Mikey: It told me to eat it. So, being the nice turtle that I am, I just couldn't say no!

tmntlover65: Yeah, I'm sure that's it.

Mikey: *crosses arms* It is. And I said poop because that's the closest thing that looks like chocolate.

tmntlover65: *grins* So what if the chocolates were secretly poop?

Mikey: *eyes widen* I… I never thought about that.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, what was it like being inside a mutant car?

Donnie: You really wanna know? YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?! It was AWFUL! Not only did I look like a moldy pickle, I couldn't control my actions! So I couldn't stop the car or anything!

Casey: *smiles* Hey, just be glad I saved you.

Donnie: *smirks a little* Yeah. Thanks Casey.

Casey: That's what friends are for.

April: *smiles* They're finally getting along.

tmntlover65: Took 'em long enough.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Donatello, what is your favorite invention?

Donnie: Metalhead. *looks over at tmntlover65* I thought I already answered that one.

tmntlover65: *shrugs* Well you just answered it again.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Why is your guys's theme song so catchy?

Wolf: *rolls eyes* Always one to go for the music.

tmntlover65: *starts singing* Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Heroes in a half shell! Turtle- OOMPH!

Raph: *still covering tmntlover65's mouth* What did we say about singing? *uncovers mouth*

tmntlover65: Hey! I have MSD remember? And I just LOVE SINGING!

Donnie: MSD? As in muscle spasm disorder?

tmntlover65: NO! As in Musical Singing Disorder! It means I can sing anytime and anywhere! LAAAAAAAAA!

Donnie: *shakes head* That's not even a real disease.

tmntlover65: *smiles* Yesh, it is! At least in my medical books!

Raph: *face-palms* You're not normal.

tmntlover65: *smiles even wider* No I am not.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Raph, what is your favorite TV show?

Raph: *thinks for a second* Probably wrestling.

Mikey: C'mon Raph, admit that you like Barney.

tmntlover65: *laughs hysterically* Y-you like BARNEY?!

Raph: *has a look of horror* NOOOO! I HATE Barney!

Mikey: *sings* I love you, you love me! We're all one big happy- AHHHHH! *Raph chases after Mikey*

tmntlover65: *wipes away a tear* Does he seriously watch that?

Leo: I hope like heck he doesn't!

Casey: Yeah, that show infects your mind.

tmntlover65: Yes, yes it does.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Leonardo, what is your favorite episode of Space Heroes?

Raph: *face-palms* Here we go…

Leo: FINALLY! Someone who appreciates Space Heroes! Hm… I that's a tough question…

Raph: Hurry up grandma.

Leo: *glares at Raph* DON'T RUSH ME! Hm… *continues to think*

**~15 Minutes Later~ **

Leo: *still thinking*

Raph: *looks like he's about to explode* THAT'S IT!

*charges at Leo who jumps up and runs off*

Leo: RAPH!

*Raph pins Leo to the ground and they roll around on the floor*

_Due to an impatient Raph, we'll have to cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Min: Hiya! Us again!

Quaser: Yep, I brought food for you ALL! I was up very late last night making food and things THEN I had to go to work! Talk about late... But hey! We still get to ask questions! Anyways, Raph, congratz on winning that fight! What should Min practice now? She IS pretty weak…

Min: HEY!

Raph: *smirks* Well, I can't argue with that one.

tmntlover65: *elbows him in the gut*

Raph: *smacks her arm* ANYWAYS… She should practice with a weapon. Weapons help you win, but you know… you can also practice by punching walls or something.

tmntlover65: *frantically swings arms back and forth* DO NOT PUNCH A WALL! Trust me, I tried that and I nearly broke my fingers.

Raph: That's because you're weak.

tmntlover65: *mouth hangs open and stays silent*

Mikey: *waves a hand in front of her face but gets no response* Whoa Raph. I think you burned her too good!

Raph: *laughs* It's true.

tmntlover65: *blinks a couple of times and snaps out of it* I AM NOT WEAK!

Raph: Sure you aren't.

tmntlover65: *punches Raph's shoulder VERY hard*

Raph: OW! *rubs arm gently*

tmntlover65: *smiles slyly* Still think I'm weak?

**(BREAK)**

Min: My question is for Donnie AND Mikey! Who could do a handstand the longest?

tmntlover65: I think it would be Mikey.

Mikey: *grins* Thank you.

Donnie: Hey! Why wouldn't it be me?

tmntlover65: *smirks* Because you're taller and Mikey is shorter so that would mean less balancing.

Donnie: True, true, but we won't know unless we test it!

Mikey: Oh, it is ON!

*Both of them do a handstand*

tmntlover65: *sighs* This is gonna take a while…

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: April, you do realize Donnie watches you 24/7, right? *shudders*

April: *looks over at Donnie* You do?

Donnie: *looks up at her* For your safety!

April: *smirks* Thanks Don… I think.

Donnie: *smiles* No prob.

April: *eyes widen* You don't watch me take showers right?

Donnie: *blushes heavily* NO!

April: *flinches* Okay! No need to shout!

**(BREAK)**

Min: I wanna ask Shredder a question! Which turtle is your favorite? I wanna know!

Shredder: *laughs* You actually think I have a favorite turtle?! I hate ALL of them. Only because they are related to Homato Yoshi… Which turtle is your favorite? HA!

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: tmntlover65 please, whose weapon is the most effective in your opinion?

tmntlover65: Honestly, Leo's swords. They slice through stuff VERY easily.

Leo: *smiles* Thanks!

Raph: *glares at tmntlover65* What's wrong with my Sai?

Donnie: *still handstanding* And what's wrong with my staff?

tmntlover65: First of all, the Sai are perfectly fine. Katanas are just easier to slice through stuff.

Raph: *rolls eyes* Whatever…

tmntlover65: And Donnie, your weapon is a stick. Woo…

Donnie: HEY! It's called a STAFF!

tmntlover65: That's just a fancy name for a stick. And Mikey's nun-chucks, yeah they're cool, but I like blades.

Mikey: *also still handstanding* What about my kusarigama blades?

tmntlover65: *blushes in embarrassment* Heh, forgot about those…

**(BREAK)**

Min: Leo! ASK QUASER OUT NOW OR ELSE! *pulls out a frying pan*

Quaser: Hey! That's mine!

Leo: *blushes heavily* I… I don't know how…

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Wow Leo, just wow.

Donnie: WHOAA! *finally falls over from his handstand*

Mikey: HA! I told you! *does a backflip and lands perfectly*

Donnie: That-that… Ugh… forget about it.

Mikey: *smiles* I WIN! I WIN!

Donnie: *frowns* Shut it.

**(BREAK)**

Min: I made costumes for everyone! Leo is Superman, Raph is the hulk, Mikey is Iron Man, April is Wonder-Woman, Donnie is Captain America, Master Splinter is Hawkeye, Casey is Spiderman, I'm Bat Girl and Quaser is Super Woman because that's who she wanted to be!  
>PARTAY!<p>

tmntlover65: *pouts* Where's my costume?

Raph: Haha, you were REJECTED!

tmntlover65: *looks down* Not cool…

*April walks over and gives tmntlover65 a costume*

tmntlover65: What is-

April: Shhh… just put it on.

*tmntlover65 goes into the bathroom and changes into the costume April gave her*

Donnie: April, what costume did you give her?

April: *giggles* You'll see…

*tmntlover65 comes out in a costume that looks exactly like Katniss's rebel outfit from Mocking Jay*

tmntlover65: *beams* Wow April! It looks great!

Raph: *face flushes* Whoa…

April: *laughs* Something wrong Raph?

Raph: *still staring* Huh? *shakes head* N-no…

tmntlover65: Whatever, I got my costume. Now let's PARTAY!

_Due to awesome partiness, we just have ta cut this short. Good day :D _


	10. Chapter 10

thegirlwholived: Hello! Hey Donnie, can you please sing ONLY ONE OF YOU from anamanics? Please!

Donnie: No.

tmntlover65: *slaps his arm* Donnie!

Donnie: *rubs arm* One, I can't sing. Two, I don't even know the song!

tmntlover65: Yeah… I guess you can get away with this one… *smirks* I'm sorry that Donnie knows nothing about anamanics.

Donnie: *glares at tmntlover65* HEY!

**(BREAK) **

thegirlwholived: Hey April, what is it with sparkles? They are vurgle *holds back a vomit, wipes mouth and adjusts beanie* But besides that you're awesome (except when you have a Mary Sue moment, no offense)

tmntlover65: THANK YOU! SPARKLES ARE GROSS! *hive-fives thegirlwholived*

April: *gasps* Sparkles are not… what the heck kind of word is that?

tmntlover65: *smiles* An awesome one.

April: *rolls eyes* Whatever…

**(BREAK)**

thegirlwholived: Casey! *glares at him* Why are you such a jerk at times to Donnie?! It's not your fault Donnie (and everyone else) are more awesome then you. Also… YOU ARE NOT SMOOTH!

Casey: *mouths hangs open*

Donnie: *smiles* I like this person.

tmntlover65: *laughs* That is HILARIOUS!

Donnie: *smirks* Yes, yes it is.

Casey: *throws hands in the air* WHAT?! NOT SMOOTH?! WHO THE HECK TOLD YOU TO SAY THAT?!

tmntlover65: Hey, everyone has their opinions Casey.

Casey: *crosses arms* Well this one sucks!

tmntlover65: Heh, you better hope that Cat girl doesn't see this…

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: (An adorable little toddler crawls into view. The toddler has curly blonde hair and is wearing blue jeans and a black tank top) Hey guys, it's me. *Casey picks up Cat girl, setting her on his lap* Donnie's invention blew up while I was with Mikey trying to prank Donnie and I got age reversed. *tears up* I hope this can get fixed before late tonight so we can still have our date. Mikey, sorry our prank didn't work.

Mikey: No problem Cat girl! We always have next time right?

Donnie: *glares at Mikey* You better not.

Mikey: *smiles nervously* You won't see it coming! BOOYAKASHA! *throws a smoke bomb and disappears*

Donnie: *rolls eyes* Great… just great…

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Raph, please tell me how you found Spike. *Cat girl crawls into Raph's lap and gives him BIG puppy dog eyes*

Raph: *looks down at her* Um… okay…

**~FLASHBACK~ **

I was eight years old when I found him. I snuck out of the lair after everyone fell asleep, mostly because Splinter wouldn't let us go anywhere without him yet. I just wanted to go by myself to… you know… check some stuff out.

So as I was trudging through the sewers, I noticed a small, brown rock ahead of me. Being the curious I kid I was, I walked ahead and picked the rock up into my hands.

Well, when a little head popped out of it, I LITERALLY almost peed myself. I nearly dropped him too, but I quickly caught him before he hit the ground. I looked back at it and saw that the head was gone.

"Hello?" I said, poking the object. I quickly realized that it wasn't a rock, more like a… shell. The little green head poked out again, but this time it stared at me with curious eyes. I patted its head and smiled.

"Hello!" I said to it. "You're a turtle like me and my brothers!" He (I guessed it was a he) cocked his head and tried to bite my fingers.

"Hey! Don't do that," I giggled. He instantly stopped and I could tell there was some sort of connection between us. Like, a best friend connection.

"Do you wanna be my friend?" I asked. I swear he nodded, so I took him home and named him Spike.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Raph: So that's how I found Spike… *looks down* I mean Slash…

tmntlover65: *pats Raph's shell* Hey, it's okay tough guy. I'm sure he'll come around… eventually.

Raph: *sighs and continues to look down* I hope so…

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Leo, do you like Quaser?

Leo: *blushes* Again, yes! She gave me awesome food and we kinda went on a date… I think… And man can she kick bots!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* You guys are so dumb sometimes.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: April, these clothes won't fit when I get switched back to my regular age so may I borrow some of your clothes?

April: *smiles* Of course!

tmntlover65: Ha, you better hope she doesn't pick one of her sparkly shirts!

April: *crosses arms* And what if she LIKES sparkles? Not EVERY girl is a tomboy like you.

tmntlover65: *shrugs* Then that's her problem.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Turtles, what was it like being on the surface for the first time?

Leo: It was awesome! We saw so many cool things and-

Mikey: AND WE FOUND PIZZA!

Leo: *rolls eyes* And we found pizza.

Mikey: That's what I just said…

Raph: It was pretty awesome… but I guess anything would be awesome if you're cooped up for 15 YEARS!

Donnie: *smiles* It was awesome! I found the next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption! *gasps* IT WAS SO AWESOME!

tmntlover65: *smirks evilly* And?

Donnie: *cocks head in confusion* And what?

tmntlover65: What ELSE did you see?

Donnie: *blushes* Oh… Heh heh, I saw April for the first time… *whispers* She was and is so pretty.

April: What was that Don?

Donnie: *fake coughs* I was *cough* coughing *cough* *cough*

April: *rolls eyes* Sure you were…

**(BREAK) **

Breana: Leo, do you hate the nicknames your brothers called you? Like Fearless Leader, Splinter Jr., and Lame-o-nardo?

Leo: *frowns* That last one hurt. Like, really bad.

tmntlover65: *pats his shoulder* It's okay, your brothers still love you.

Leo: I know, but that last one just hurt. As far as 'Fearless Leader' and 'Splinter Jr.,' those don't really bother me. But yeah, that last one hurt.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, just out of curiosity, why do you have such a bad temper? You really need to stop letting stuff get to you easily Raphie.

Raph: *crosses arms* Don't call me that. And I have a bad temper because stuff can VERY easily push my buttons.

Mikey: *smiles* Like me.

Raph: *rolls eyes* Yes Mikey, like you.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, are you sad about still being in the friend zone with April? *mumbles very quietly* Even though she obviously likes you, she keeps kissing you, you must want to…

Donnie: A little, but I'm glad I'm still friends with her. *grins at April*

April: *smiles* We're friends forever Don.

Donnie: *mumbles* And yeah, I don't get that either… like is she trying to torture me? *sighs* I don't know anymore…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Why did you lie that the pizza was gross and Leo, Raph, and Donnie probably didn't want it? You wanted it all for yourself, didn't you? Mikey, that's being selfish, wouldn't you agree?

Mikey: Okay, so what if I wanted it to myself? IT WAS DELICIOUS!

tmntlover65: That's not the point Mikey. You can't be selfish all the time.

Mikey: *smiles* I can do whatever the heck I want and there's nothin' you can do about it!

tmntlover65: *smiles evilly* Oh really? *jumps up and pins Mikey's arm behind his shell*

Mikey: *shrieks like a little girl* STOP IT! STOP IT!

tmntlover65: Say you won't be selfish anymore.

Mikey: *winces in pain* OKAY OKAY! I WON'T BE SELFISH ANYMORE!

*tmntlover65 let's go of his arm* *rubs arm*

NOT COOL!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: April, if you don't want Donnie as a boyfriend, then why do you kiss him every time? You're not playing with his heart are you? 'Cause that would be downright cruel April O'Neil.

April: *gasps in surprise* I would NEVER toy with anyone's feelings!

tmntlover65: Then why do you kiss him and then ignore him? Hmm…?

April: *blushes slightly* I mean… yeah I'll kiss him… but those are friendly kisses.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Yeah, that kiss on the lips was just a FRIENDLY kiss.

April: THAT'S IT! *tackles tmntlover65 to the ground*

Casey: *jumps up onto the couch* YEAH! CHICK FIGHT!

Mikey: *also jumps up* Where's the popcorn when you need it?!

Donnie: *watches the two wrestle* Do you think we should stop them?

Raph: *smirks* Naw, just let them settle it out…

April: OWWWW! MY HAIR! WHY YOU LITTLE-

tmntlover65: HEY! LEAVE MA HAIR ALONE CHICK!

_Due to extreme chick fighting and hair pulling, we'll have to cut this answer short. Good day :D _

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Casey, DOCTOR CLUCKENSWORTH FOR THE WIN! Oh, and do you have a driver's license? Naughty, naughty… *grins evilly*

Casey: *rubs the back of his neck* Heh… um… do I have to answer *leans over to tmntlover65 and whispers in her ear* They might be a cop.

tmntlover65: *shrugs* Oh well!

Casey: *gulps* Um… I don't necessarily… have one. BUT, I know how to drive so that's all that matters! Right?

tmntlover65: And this is why you have run into SO many trees and mailboxes.

Casey: Psh… that's what you do.

tmntlover65: *blushes* That was ONE time! And that mailbox got in MY way! MY WAY!

Casey: Yeah, it grew legs and walked out in front of you. Seriously…

tmntlover65: *smiles* That's exactly what happened.

Casey: *shakes head and smiles* Your imagination is wild.

tmntlover65: *smiles wider* I know.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Raph, pink sparkly dress now. Or else… well, I was wondering what to do with my brother's cockroach farm…

Raph: YOUR BROTHER HAS A COCKROACH FARM?! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH HIM?!

tmntlover65: Dude, chill.

Raph: *glares at tmntlover65* Like you wouldn't do the same if it was a spider farm?

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* Heh… touché…

Raph: Anyways, yeah. Get me hooked for that dress. I would prefer NOT to see the cockroach farm, thank you very much!


	11. Chapter 11

WildChild13: Leo, have you noticed that you are sixteen now? Or is that just in our 'dimension?'

Leo: Um… we're 15… so yeah…

tmntlover65: *nods* I understand ya. I guess in 'our dimension' they would technically be 17 actually… but they're stuck at 15 I guess. Heh, sucks to be you guys.

Mikey: *pouts* Awe! So we're stuck like this forever?

tmntlover65: *smiles* Yep. And there's nothin' wrong with that.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Everyone, how do you pay for all those pizzas? It's NYC! Is April like a millionaire or something?

Mikey: Wait, we're supposed to pay for those? Heh, whoops…

April: Psh… I wish I was- wait. What do you mean you're supposed to pay for those?

Mikey: *rubs back of neck* Um… I guess I haven't been… paying for them…

April: MIKEY! Then what do you do with the money I give you to GET the pizzas?!

Mikey: I buy… comics…

April: How? It's not you can just waltz into a comic book store!

tmntlover65: *whistles and looks away*

April: *glares at tmntlover65* YOU buy him comics?!

tmntlover65: *innocent voice* I don't know what you're talking about…

April: *groans in annoyance* I have been WASTING MY MONEY ON COMICS?!

tmntlover65: Heh… yep…

April: *face-palms* You guys are ridiculous…

**(BREAK)**

Leo's protector: Hey guys! April, how do you feel about Donnie?

tmntlover65: Yeah April. How do feel about Donnie?

April: *glares daggers at tmntlover65* He's a GREAT friend, for YOU'RE information!

tmntlover65: Really? Because I think you nearly drooled when you saw him in that-

*April quickly covers her mouth*

April: NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!

**(BREAK)**

Leo's protector: Leo feels for Leorai?

Raph: *smirks* Yep, he sure does!

Leo: *punches his shoulder* NO I DON'T!

Raph: Should I get the sword again?

Leo: *blushes slightly* Never mind.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Leo, is Captain Ryan your hero?

Raph: *face-palms* Not again.

Leo: *smiles blindly* Of course he is!

Raph: He is a CARTOON Leo!

Leo: *glares at Raph* He is a GREAT hero. And someday, I will be just like him.

tmntlover65: Well… you do like to hear yourself talk…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, how come you don't like Raphie? Afraid it makes you sound like a big softie?

Raph: *frowns* Uh… duh! Yeah it makes me sound soft!

tmntlover65: *whispers* I think it makes you sound cute…

Raph: *looks at tmntlover65* What was that?

tmntlover65: *blushes and quickly looks away* Nothing…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, you don't work good under pressure. You feel like you're being rushed and that one wrong move will destroy everything, don't you?

Donnie: YES! I HATE being under pressure!

tmntlover65: And why is that Donnie?

Donnie: Why do you think? I can't work when SOMEONE'S directly over my shoulder!

tmntlover65: *leans over his shoulder* So you can't work now?

Donnie: *slowly moves head around* No. Now GO AWAY!

tmntlover65: *flinches* GEEZ! OKAY! *walks into the kitchen*

*mumbles* And here I thought you were a gentleman…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Mikey, how do you feel about being called a Shellbrain?

Mikey: *shrugs* I don't know.

April: Don't you feel like… offended or something?

Mikey: *shakes head* No.

April: But they're insulting you.

Mikey: *smiles* I know they're just joking… I think.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: tmntlover65, who is your favorite villain?

tmntlover65: Favorite villain? Hm… *think for second*

Raph: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Favorite villain? Why the shell would she like a vil-

tmntlover65: Xever.

Raph: *stares at her with wide eyes* Xever?!

tmntlover65: *shrugs* I like his accent.

Raph: SO! What happened to 'he's a shameful person?!'

tmntlover65: He is, I just like accents… *smiles* They're funny.

Mikey: *does a horrible Italian accent* Pizza-a pie-a is-a a up-a!

tmntlover65: *laughs* See? Funny.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: *gets a dreamy look in eyes* You all should wear dresses sometime… I can imagine Raph, Leo, and Donnie all dressed up in suits with tmntlover65, April, and Mikey in pretty dresses… *gets smacked by Dark* OW! What was that for?!

Dark: *holding keyboard threateningly* You need to get an actual love life.

Wolf: *rolls eyes* I actually have a person I'm in love with, thank you very much. You're the one who needs to get a love life. You've never so much as thought about a girl!

Dark: I don't care for that sort of stupidity.

April: STUPIDITY! *starts rolling up sleeves* I'M GONNA-

Donnie: *pulls her back onto the couch* April, calm down.

tmntlover65: Yeah, not EVERYONE likes to be in a relationship.

Donnie: Exactly.

tmntlover65: Now as far as the dress goes, I would only wear it IF there wear no sparkles.

April: *rolls eyes* Tomboy. But for mine, load it and I mean LOAD IT with sparkles!

tmntlover65: *pretends to throw up* TOO MANY SPARKLES!

April: *glares at tmntlover65* Whatever.

Mikey: *pouts* Why would I have to wear a dress?

tmntlover65: Because! *pokes his head* You could so rock a tiara!

Mikey: *smiles* I can't disagree with that.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Raph, do you do any math? *chuckles*

Wolf: *rolls eyes* You love that auto-correct, don't you?

Raph: No, I just a stupid moron who lies around all day. OF COURSE I KNOW HOW TO DO MATH!

tmntlover65: *chuckles* I think they're referring to graphing.

Raph: *face-palms* For the love of…

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Splinter! Who do you think would win a dance competition? Raph or Mikey?

Splinter: I do not watch them when they do recreational activities, so I would not know-

tmntlover65: MIKEY!

Mikey: *smiles* You know it! *hive-fives, well high-threes tmntlover65*

Raph: *frowns* And why wouldn't I win?

tmntlover65: Because, *puts an arm around Mikey* this guy is a PARTY ANIMAL!

Mikey: *blushes slightly* Heh, yeah…

Raph: *crosses arms* Whatever…

**(BREAK)**

Dark: And for the last question of the day… drum roll please…

Wolf: *rolls a drumset across the floor*

Dark: Not what I meant, but okay… Xever! If you weren't indebted to Shredder, would you perhaps have joined the turtles in kicking heads? Before you got your butt whopped, that is.

Xever: *thinks for a second* I actually have no clue…

Shredder: YOU BETTER HAVE SAID NO!

Xever: *cowers in fear* Yes… yes I did…

*Shredder leaves the room*

Xever: *whispers* I might've considered it…

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: I'm not a baby anymore yes! Casey, honey don't listen to them. I think you're smooth. Well, I think you're HOT and smooth. *kisses Casey on the lips* No matter what.

Casey: *smirks* I know. I didn't let it get to my head too bad.

tmntlover65: *raises an eyebrow* But yet you were rocking back and forth saying-

Casey: *covers her mouth* Heh heh, she… she wasn't sayin' anything!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Donnie, thanks for switching me back to my teenage self brainy boy.

Donnie: *smiles* No problem!

Mikey: *starts laughing*

Donnie: *gives Mikey a quizzical look* What's so funny?

Mikey: *wipes away a fake tear* Brainy boy. That is TOTALLY your new nickname!

Donnie: *glares at Mikey* You BETTER not!

Mikey: *playacting* Hey brainy boy! How was patrol? *does an impression of Donnie* Oh, it was GREAT Mikey!

Donnie: *turns red* Shut UP Mikey!

Mikey: Okay *snickers* brainy boy…

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: April, thanks for letting me borrow you clothes. Oh, and tmntlover65, no they were NOT sparkly! YUCK! I wouldn't DARE wear something pink that has sparkles. That's just… gross.

tmntlover65: *crosses arms and smirks* See April? Sparkles are nasty.

April: *face-palms* You need to STOP spreading you tomboyness!

tmntlover65: *smiles* Not gonna happen.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: I'll be back and… with a surprise too!

tmntlover65: Um… and what would that be?

Raph: It better not be-

Cat girl: Now now, I'd be ruining the surprise if I told you. Just wait! *kisses Casey* Bye! P.S. Hint: You'll like her!

Casey: Her?

tmntlover65: *sighs* Oh boy…


	12. Chapter 12- Sparkles

**Okay, this chapter doesn't have any questions, it's just *snickers* a funny reveal…**

tmntlover65: *announcer voice* *Ahem* HERE HE IS! THE BIG BAD BOY IN RED! RAPHAEL!

*Raph steps into the spotlight tmntlover65 set up*

Raph: *looks down at the pink sparkly dress he's wearing* Wow… how did I get stuck doing this?

tmntlover65: *smiles* It was either that or cockroaches. And you chose that.

*Dark and Wolf appear in the lair in a flash of purple light and smoke*

Dark: Yes! There was no way I was gonna miss this moment!

Wolf: *laughs* Don't worry Raph. You're not alone.

Dark: *realizes that he's in a midnight blue, formal dress* *goes red* Curse you and your chaos magic Wolf!

tmntlover65: *laughs hysterically* Now we got 2 guys in dresses!

Cat girl: Hey princess! Nice dress, but you do need to add a crown *straps a crown on Raph's head*

Raph: *growls* I am NOT a PRINCESS!

Cat girl: Don't growl, it's rude. Oh, and may I remind you I won the fight last so don't think about a rematch. It'll only be as humiliating as last time.

Raph: *crosses arms* I let you win.

Cat girl: Hey Mikey *whispers* we are SO getting a picture of him in this dress.

Mikey: *snickers* Agreed.

*Both of them take out their phones and snap a bunch of pics*

tmntlover65: *now rolling on the floor from all laughing* Th-this is too much! I'm gonna pee myself! *gets up and walks towards the bathroom* I'll be back in a sec…

April: *waits until the door shuts and locks* *whispers* Okay guys, can you help me prank her?

*Everyone nods*

Okay, everyone step behind the corner or you'll be drenched in these *holds up a bucket of sparkles*

Raph: *chuckles* Now you're just being cruel…

April: Shut it princess boy!

Raph: *glares at April* I hate you.

*Everyone but April hides behind corner*

tmntlover65: *comes out of the bathroom* *mumbles* Okay, that's taken care of… *looks around* Guys?

April: *steps into the light and dumps the ENTIRE bucket of sparkles on her head*

tmntlover65: *mouth hanging open* A-a… *sparkles drop all over her body* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Everyone steps out from behind corner*

Mikey: *points at her and laughs* Now THAT'S sparkly!

April: *laughing* That was SO worth it!

tmntlover65: *glares daggers, swords, and knives at April* I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *starts chasing her*

April: *runs away* AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Donnie: Did anyone get a pic of her face?

Mikey: *holds up T-phone* Yep. Priceless... Definitely priceless.

**~An hour later~**

tmntlover65: *still shaking sparkles off her body* I can NOT believe that you did that!

April: *hands tied behind back and duct tape over mouth* Mmmmm! Mmmm!

tmntlover65: *glares at April* Shut up.

April: MMMMMMMM!

tmntlover65: *sighs and rips the tape off her mouth*

April: HELP! HELP!

tmntlover65: *cups a hand around her ear* What? The guys aren't here? *smiles* They left for patrol an hour ago April.

April: WHAT?! That is SO not cool! *struggles to get ropes untied* UGH! UNTIE ME!

tmntlover65: I don't know… *holds up a bucket that's filled with melted caramel* I have to dump this somewhere…

April: *eyes widen* You better n-

*tmntlover65 dumps the sticky substance ALL over April's head*

tmntlover65: *unties hands* There ya go. *runs off quickly*

April: *gasps* You- you… *clenches fists*

TMNTLOVER65!

**tmntlover65: Haha, that was priceless. But hey, she got what she deserved! I mean seriously, sparkles?! Guh… it was horrible. Anyways, keep askin' your questions! The guys love to answer them!**


	13. Chapter 13

thegirlwholived: Hey does anyone here watch Doctor Who? It's awesome!

*Everyone looks at Donnie*

Donnie: *blushes* What?

Raph: Do YOU watch that show?

Donnie: *smiles nervously* Heh heh… um…

Casey: *laughs* Oh man! You are such a DORK!

tmntlover65: *smacks the back of his head* SHUT IT CASEY JONES! *Ahem* It's okay Donnie, tell us that you watch the show so we can get over it.

Donnie: *eyes widen* DUDE!

tmntlover65: *chuckles nervously* Heh, guess I just gave it away…

Mikey: Hey! This is a DUDETTE, not a DUDE! Get it right Donnie.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Thank you Mikey. ANYWAYS, yes, Donnie's the only one who watches it. Sorry, I honestly don't understand it.

Donnie: *smiles* April watches it with me.

tmntlover65: *holds in a laugh* And that's your biggest life accomplishment, isn't it?

Donnie: *glares at tmntlover65* Shut it.

**(BREAK)**

thegirlwholived: Hey Donnie! Have you seen Big Hero Six and How to Train your Dragon? Hiro and Hiccup always remind me of you!

Donnie: Uh… no I haven't seen them. And thanks… I think.

tmntlover65: You watch Doctor Who but yet you haven't seen How to Train your Dragon? *scoffs* You are unbelievable…

Donnie: *rolls eyes* *sarcastic tone* So sorry!

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Raph, *cackles* I am SO glad I have a camera. *evilly grins* My brother likes bugs. And pranks. That's why I lock my door at night. He probably would get along GREAT with Mikey, actually.

Raph: *eyes widen* Now THAT'S scary!

Mikey: *gasps* Another friend! *smiles blindly* Awesome!

Leo: *groans in annoyance* Great. Just GREAT!

tmntlover65: Okay c'mon guys! I'm sure he can't be THAT bad.

Donnie: If he acts like Mikey, then that's bad.

tmntlover65: *thinks for a second* Yeah… I don't think the guys could handle another Mikey…

**(BREAK)**

WildChld13: Casey, I KNEW IT! And gimme some background on your family. I either missed the memo, or you have a couple secrets mister…

Casey: So this person is a police officer and a stalker? *shudders*

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* If they were a stalker, they would've asked what color your underwear is.

Casey: *blushes slightly* Heh yeah… So let's see. I have a younger sister and I've lived with my dad ever since… *frowns* My mom died in a car accident.

tmntlover65: *pats his shoulder* You okay Jones?

Casey: *stays silent for a minute* *shakes head* Huh? Yeah. Anyways… *pauses* actually that's about it.

tmntlover65: Wow, THAT was long.

Casey: *glares at tmntlover65* Like yours is any longer.

tmntlover65: *rubs the back of neck* Heh... touché

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Casey, have you ever kissed April?

*Donnie glares at Casey*

Casey: *smiles* A guy never kisses and tells.

April: *smacks the top of his head* Jones, I swear!

Mikey: *gasps dramatically* You swear April?

April: *face-palms* No Mikey, I do not. And no, me and Casey have never and probably WILL NEVER kiss!

Donnie: *looks relieved* *whispers* Oh thank GOSH!

**(BREAK) **

WildChild13: *whispers out of the earshot of the turtles* I wanna see what their reaction is if they think Mikey's dead. Yeah, I'm morbid. Sorry, I just think that would be funny.

tmntlover65: *whispers back* That's cruel. But let's test it out. *clears throat* Hey Mikey!

Mikey: Yeah?

tmntlover65: Wanna have a sparring match? I just got these shined… *holds up twin pair of Kama*

Mikey: *smiles and pulls out nun-chucks* Bring it on girly!

*Both of them walk into the dojo*

Leo: You think they'll be okay?

Donnie: *rolls eyes* Please… it's not like she'll kill him-

*tmntlover65's scream echoes throughout the lair*

*Everyone looks at each other before running into the dojo*

Raph: What's wr-

*Everyone gasps, seeing a Kama pierced next to Mikey's heart and blood everywhere*

tmntlover65: *fake cries* I d-didn't mean t-to stab him! He j-just got to c-close and t-that happened! *drops next to Mikey and rests head on his plastron* Why? WHY?!

Donnie: Are you sure he's dead? *kneels next to his body*

tmntlover65: *moves head into arms* I'M SO SORRY MIKEY! WHHHHHHHHY?!

Donnie: *checks pulse and then rolls eyes* *barely audible* Are you serious… *stands up and walks over to brothers* Well, I'm not sure if he's dead or not… Why don't you poke him in that ticklish spot to make sure Raph *winks at him*

Raph: *smirks* Sure, no problem. *walks over to Mikey and pokes his side*

Mikey: *bites his lip*

Raph: *keeps poking him until he burst out laughing* See? He ain't dead.

tmntlover65: MIKEY!

Mikey: *still laughing* I-I'm sorry!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Not cool Mikey. Not cool. And to think, we just wasted ALL of that ketchup!

Raph: *smirks* Don't think you're gettin' away with it either!

tmntlover65: *runs away screaming* NOOO! I'M EXTREMELY TICKLISH!

Raph: *smiles and chases after her* You better run girly!

April: *watches him run out* Awe… isn't that romantic…

Leo: *rolls eyes* Ugh… don't start.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Donnie, you and your bros always seem to have an infinite supply of smoke bombs, yet you said they were hard to make… And you're almost always in your (makeshift) lab doing other stuff. How's that?

Donnie: *rolls eyes* Ugh… smoke bombs. Yes, they are very hard to make, but Mikey insisted that I make a bunch of them so we wouldn't run out.

Mikey: *smiles* And they better not! They're awesome- BOOYAKASHA! *throws a smoke bomb and disappears*

Donnie: *drags hand down face* See? This is what I'm talking about. I bet we'll be out of them in about… 3 weeks tops. And then I'll have to make more or he'll prank me…

Mikey: That's right!

Donnie: *shrieks like a little girl* MIKEY!

Mikey: *laughs* Don't pee yourself Don!

Donnie: *puts a hand on his plastron* What have I TOLD YOU about SNEAKING UP ON ME?!

Mikey: Psh… whatever…

Donnie: Anyways… yeah smoke bombs may be awesome, but they are hard to make.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Well, we have a few more questions for you boys and girls. First of all, tmntlover65, why do you hate sparkles so much?

Mikey: Awe! It's a question for you!

tmntlover65: *smacks his head* Shut it Mikey! *Ahem* I hate sparkles because they are gross, nasty, and vurgle (I love that word now) Plus… I AM a tomboy so yeah…

Raph: You are not a tomboy.

tmntlover65: *scoffs* Excuse me? Yes I am!

Raph: *rolls eyes* Please. If you even got a speck of mud on you, you would freak!

tmntlover65: *blushes slightly* I WOULD NOT! And besides, may I remind you that you think you're so tough but yet you're afraid of cockroaches? *smirks evilly*

Raph: *glares daggers at tmntlover65* Whatever… *smiles evilly* Maybe I should give Spider Bytez a call… *holds up his T-phone*

tmntlover65: *shrieks* NOOOOOO! *jumps behind couch* NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Raph: *laughing* Yeah, you're a tomboy alright.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: April, what's your worst fear?

April: Well… it used to be my dad… but now it's something else *shudders*

Donnie: What?

April: *eyes widen* I don't… wanna talk about it.

Casey: C'mon April! What is it? Huh? WHAT IS- OOPHM!

tmntlover65: *elbows Casey in the gut* SHUT UP! *Ahem* Continue…

April: *sighs* Don't laugh but… I'm afraid of chickens…

*Everyone holds in a laugh*

April: They just… give me the creeps! I don't know why, but they just do!

*tmntlover65 explodes into laughter, everyone follows*

April: Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!

Donnie: *immediately stops* Sorry April. But chickens? *smiles* They're not scary.

April: *frowns* Whatever you say…

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Mikey, will you help me prank Wolf tonight? I have some ideas, but I'd like your opinion…

Wolf: You know I'm right here, right?

Dark: *smiles* Of course. That's what makes it all the more fun.

Wolf: I feel slightly concerned…

Mikey: SHELL YEAH! I always LOVE to prank anyone!

Raph: Yeah, it's annoying.

Mikey: *smiles* You're just jealous of my awesome pranking skills.

Raph: *rolls eyes* Sure I am…

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Leonardo, have you Googled yourself lately? If not… well, I wouldn't recommend it. Some of that fan made material is enough to give you nightmares. *shudders*

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* Yeah… I agree with Wolf. Don't look it up… *shudders*

Leo: Why?

tmntlover65: …Reasons.

Leo: *crosses arms* What is on Google?

tmntlover65: *sighs* Leo, you're my friend. And for the benefit of this, I'm not gonna show you.

Leo: *rolls eyes and sighs* Fine. I mean how bad could it be?

tmntlover65: *mumbles* Worse than you think…

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Raphael, what would you do if one of your brothers joined the Foot of the Kraang? Of their own free will.

Raph: First of all, that would never happen. Second, if that DID happen, I would smack them until their common sense kicked in!

Leo: And that's the main reason why we would NEVER join either of them.

Donnie: Well, other than the fact they are clearly the enemy.

Leo: That too.

Mikey: No way would I would join! Not even if they bribed me with pizza!

tmntlover65: Wow, that's actually shocking Mikey.

Mikey: I mean… it depends-

*Raph smacks the back of his head*

OW! OKAY, OKAY! I won't join them ever!

Raph: *smirks* That's what I thought.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Shredder. *both suddenly appear in his throne room*

Dark: What do you plan to do when your life once the turtles and Splinter are killed?

tmntlover65: *mouth hangs open* You WANT them to get killed?! DUDE!

Shredder: Shut up you stupid girl!

tmntlover65: *mocking voice* Shut up you stupid-

Shredder: *slams his arms on his throne*

tmntlover65: *smiles nervously and hides behind Dark and Wolf* *whispers* Please don't let him kill me!

Shredder: Where were we? Oh yes. *thinks for second* I guess I've never thought that far… *thinks for another second* I guess I would celebrate for them being dead and then I would try and take over the world.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* You seriously need a life…

Shredder: *makes his tiger claws pop out* WHAT WAS THAT?!

tmntlover65: *yelps and hides behind them again* NOTHING!

** (BREAK)**

Wolf: What's your opinion on Leo and Karai's budding romance?

Dark: 'Romance'? Was 'relationship' not enough for you?

Wolf: I don't want him to get the wrong meaning of 'relationship.'

Dark: What about the wrong meaning of 'romance'?!

Wolf: *laughs* Then that will make it all more amusing.

Shredder: *eyes widen* Budding romance? You mean to say MY daughter is going out with THAT turtle?! KARAI!

Karai: *flinches and runs away*

Shredder: *shakes head* She better not be...


	14. Chapter 14

Breana: Leo, if Captain Ryan was real, what would you do?

Leo: *smiles blindly* That would be AWESOME! I would ask for his autograph, I would ask him some questions, I would-

Raph: *covers his mouth and rolls eyes* Okay Mikey, we get it.

**(BREAK) **

Breana: Hey princess Raph! Do you want me to polish you crown, your Highness? *bursts out laughing*

Raph: *scowls* I know you did NOT just ask that!

tmntlover65: No… I'm pretty sure they did.

Raph: *growls* You're SO gonna get it! *pulls out Sai and stands up*

tmntlover65: *pulls him back on the couch* Uh, no you're not.

Raph: *scoffs* And why not?!

tmntlover65: Because, YOU need to work on your temper mister!

Raph: *crosses arms* I don't have a temper.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Yeah, and I'm a guy.

Mikey: *gasps* YOU'RE A GUY?!

tmntlover65: *face-palms* No Mikey. Just no.

Mikey: But you just said-

tmntlover65: It was a FIGURE OF SPEECH!

Mikey: Ohhh… *smiles* Okay then.

tmntlover65: *groans in annoyance* How do you live with that?

Leo: *sighs* It takes a LOT of patience, trust me.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, hmm… Brainy boy. I like it; it fits you. But how about The Brain? Sounds cooler, doesn't it?

Donnie: *thinks for a second* Um… sure…

Mikey: The Brain… hmm… doesn't have the same ring to it…

Donnie: *rolls eyes* Good, 'cause I don't need ANOTHER nickname.

Mikey: Okay, *snickers* brainy boy.

Donnie: *groans* NOT AGAIN!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Mikey, you amaze me dude. You really do.

Mikey: *smiles* I know. I amaze myself sometimes.

Raph: But yet you don't amaze us.

Mikey: *glares at Raph* Yeah I do.

tmntlover65: C'mon Raph. He amazes us by being… well… Mikey.

Mikey: *grins cheekily* Thank you.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: I'm back with "her." I call her She Devil Cat. *whistles and a black, tall female cat looking robot enters* Devil Cat will be with me while I ask questions, so let's get cracking! Sugar cakes! *kisses Casey on the lips* Does your dad know about us?

Devil Cat: Anyone got a barf bag? Those two kissing makes me wanna puke.

tmntlover65: *holds up a bag* Here ya go. It might be slightly used though… Heh, sorry…

Casey: Does my dad know about us? Heh, nope.

April: *raises an eyebrow* Shouldn't you tell your dad who you're going out with?

Casey: *smiles* Nope. That's the fun part about it.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Donnie, hey brainy boy! Like my invention? *pats She Devil Cat*

Devil Cat: *growls* Stop petting me tuna breath.

Donnie: Yes, she's… a robotic cat.

Mikey: She's not just a robotic cat! She's an AWESOME robotic cat!

Donnie: *rolls eyes* Fine. She's an AWESOME robotic cat.

Mikey: *smiles* That's better.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: tmntlover65, I feel bad for you sister. All those *shudders in horror* sparkles…

Devil Cat: Yeah me too… past all of the hilarity of it, I kind of felt bad too.

tmntlover65: *smiles* Thank you for understanding my pain. And you know what the worst part is?

Leo: What?

tmntlover65: I'M STILL WASHING SPARKLES OUT OF MY HAIR! IT SUCKS!

Raph: Calm down drama queen.

tmntlover65: *glares at Raph* I'm gonna dump sparkles on your head now.

Raph: *eyes widen* Oh no…

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: April, how dare you do that awful dare to my best friend! *sees April covered in caramel* In a "sticky situation" huh? You deserved it girly, tmntlover65 said she hated sparkles.

April: *tries to rub caramel off* UGH! WHY WON'T THIS COME OFF?!

tmntlover65: *smiles evilly* I added a special ingredient…

April: *eyes widen* What did you add?

tmntlover65: *laughs evilly* Something…

April: *grabs her shirt collar* WHAT DID YOU ADD?!

tmntlover65: *pushes April away* GEEZ! *Ahem* I added super glue.

April: *mouth drops open* WHA- ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Casey: *laughs* Sucks to be you Red!

April: *sighs* Remind me to never prank her again.

tmntlover65: *smiles blindly* That's right girly!

**(BREAK) **

Devil Cat: *watch starts beeping* Cat girl, it's time for patrol. You can invite the toothless maniac.

Cat girl: His name is Casey! Casey let's go! *Cat girl and Casey disappear with Devil Cat in a tow*

April: And there he goes…

tmntlover65: *laughs hysterically* I-I love that name! 'Toothless Maniac'! PRICELESS!

Donnie: *smirks* I say it fits him perfectly.

Raph: Yeah, it does by a LOOOOONG shot.

tmntlover65: I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna call him that for the rest of the day.

Donnie and April: Same here.

Mikey: I'll do it.

*Leo and Raph shrug*

tmntlover65: Then it's settled. *British accent* From this day forth, well… until tomorrow, he shall be known as Toothless Maniac. *laughs* I can't even do my accent with a straight face. That's how good that name is. Thank you Devil Cat for that awesome nickname for Casey!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Leo, *face turns blank* you just had to said 'the mighty wrath of justice' huh? Just couldn't resist saying it Leonardo, could ya?

Leo: *shrugs* I've always wanted to say it in battle.

Raph: *rolls eyes* Yeah, it was stupid.

Leo: *glares at Raph* You're just jealous.

Raph: Of what? You being a total dork? Or the fact that I don't possess the nerdiness you have towards Space Heroes?

Leo: Uh… *rubs the back of his neck* I guess…

Raph: Well, I'm not jealous of those things.

Donnie: I don't think any of us are.

Leo: *crosses arms* Psh… whatever.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, not cool being tied up with your brothers (except Mikey I think) *shrugs shoulders* by Karai and that pussycat Tiger Claw who got his butt kicked by Master Splinter.

Raph: No, that wasn't cool at all.

tmntlover65: Man, if I was only there. *punches fists together* I would've shown that kitty who's boss!

Raph: Until he tied you up.

tmntlover65: Psh… he couldn't catch me.

Raph: *smirks evilly* Oh really? Well, let's test that theory! *jumps up and pins tmntlover65 to the ground*

tmntlover65: RAPH! *tries to kick him off*

Raph: *laughs* I thought you couldn't be caught!

tmntlover65: *blushes slightly* I-I wasn't ready…

Raph: *smiles* Sure ya weren't.

tmntlover65: *blushes harder* Um… can you get off now?

Raph: *blushes* Oh! Y-yeah… *gets up and hauls tmntlover65 with him*

Mikey: *cups his hands around his face* AWE!

Raph: *glares at Mikey* Shut UP Mikey!

Mikey: You two look so cute tog- AHHHHHH!

Raph: *lunges at him* I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S CUTE! *both of them wrestle on the ground*

tmntlover65: *shakes head and smiles* Brothers…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Mikey, was you tied up with your brothers? 'Cause I don't think you were, would you?

Mikey: Yeah, and it sucked…

Donnie: At least you weren't being chased by a giant Kraathatrogon…

Casey, I mean Toothless Maniac: Hey! I was EATEN by a worm! Got anything else to complain about?!

Donnie: …

Toothless Maniac: That's what I thought.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, how about Kid Whiz or Genius or Mr. Smarty or Dr. Scientist? Or *smiles* just Donnie?

Donnie: DONNIE! Just… stick with Donnie.

Mikey: Awe, but those are some pretty cool nicknames Don!

Donnie: Leave it with DONNIE!

Mikey: Okay, okay! *mumbles* Mr. Smarty…

Donnie: *glares at Mikey* I HEARD THAT!

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Mikey, what's three times two?

Raph: Whoa, we don't want to overwork his brain now, do we?

Mikey: *glares at Raph* HEY! I am SMART, thank you very much! The answer is 5! Duh!

Leo: *face-palms* Times Mikey, not add.

Mikey: What's the difference?

Leo: *groans in annoyance* Donnie?

Donnie: Mikey, multiplying is different than addition. You see-

Mikey: *pretends to snore*

Donnie: …I'm not even gonna waste my time.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Donnie and Casey, what would your reaction be if Mikey got eaten by that car instead of Don? *shudders*

Donnie: Um… I would've been a little scared, first of all. I mean seriously, MIKEY driving? Haha… he would've ran into a tree.

Mikey: *glares at Donnie* HEY!

Toothless Maniac: Yeah… and we could've saved him still… but yeah. I'm glad he doesn't drive anywhere.

tmntlover65: *snickers* That name is still funny.

Toothless Maniac: What name?

tmntlover65: *smiles innocently* Nothing!

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Raph, have I tortured you enough? Wait, I couldn't have. You're the toughest of the tough… or are you?

tmntlover65: No he is not.

Raph: *punches her shoulder* ZIP IT! *Ahem* Yes I am tough, but as far as the torture, BRING IT ON! I can handle ANYTHING!

tmntlover65: So you could even handle this… *holds up a spyroach*

Raph: *shrieks like a little girl* GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!

tmntlover65: *laughs and hands the roach back to Donnie* I thought you were tough!

Raph: *blushes in embarrassment* That- that… ugh. Never mind.

**(BREAK) **

WildChild13: Leo, I dunno what to ask you. You're pretty cool. Wait… it's coming to me… AHA! Eat a broom. No, that's not a question… do it anyway.

Leo: *looks puzzled* Okay…?

Mikey: *hands him a broom* You heard what they said! EAT IT!

Leo: *pushes it away* I am NOT eating a broom!

Mikey: Psh… wuss.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Everyone else, are any of you guys allergic to anything?

April, Toothless Maniac, and Splinter: No.

tmntlover65: Hm… Burger King's burgers… that's ironic isn't it? I'm allergic to burgers at a restaurant that pacifically sells burgers.

Toothless Maniac: That's weird- wait a sec. What the-? WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY NAME?!

tmntlover65: *laughs* It took you THIS long to figure out? Wow Toothless Maniac, wow.

Toothless Maniac: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

tmntlover65: I am and there's nothin' you can do about it!

Toothless Maniac: Fine. *smiles evilly* I'm calling you Sparkle Princess for the rest of the day.

tmntlover65/ Sparkle Princess: Really Jones? Really.

Toothless Maniac: *laughs* What's wrong Sparkle Princess?

tmntlover65/ Sparkle Princess: *glares at the Toothless Maniac* You suck.

**tmntlover65: *frowns* That was NOT a cool nickname. Anyways, y'all are awesome! Keep askin' dem questions! Oh, and check out my new story! It's called "Their Little Sis." If you like turtle tot stories, then you will LOVE this one! Peace out! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**tmntlover65: Just need to say, no you are not reviewing too much WildChild13. On this thing, you can review as MUCH as ya want! Anyways, let's get on with the questions.**

**XXX**

SoaringSparrow1318: Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey, do you guys realize who you're named after?

Leo, Raph, Donnie: *nod* Yeah.

Mikey: *cocks head* Uh… what?

Donnie: *face-palms* Mikey, who are you named after?

Mikey: *shrugs* Some guy named Mikey.

Leo: *groans in annoyance* Your name is Michelangelo. You are named after an artist ALSO named Michelangelo.

Mikey: Ohhh… *smiles* I get it now.

Raph: Are you sure?

Mikey: Yes… I think.

**(BREAK)**

SoaringSparrow1318: Leo, what helps you deal with the stress of being the leader? And do you fear that you'll never be good enough?

Leo: *sighs* I guess meditation helps with my stress. And yeah, I always fear I'll never be good enough…

tmntlover65: *places a hand on his shoulder* Leo, dude, listen to me. You are strong… most of the time. *Leo glares at her* *smiles* AND you will always be there for your brothers, so you just have to be good enough for that.

Leo: *smirks* Wow, that actually sounded… wise.

tmntlover65: *leans into couch and puts hands behind head* I've been practicing.

**(BREAK)**

SoaringSparrow1318: Donnie, do you think you will ever cure the people who were exposed to the mutagen?

Donnie: I'm working on it… I just need to- AHH! *beaker blows up in his face*

Casey: *laughs hysterically* Yeah, THAT'S a cure alright!

Donnie: *scowls* Don't make me sick her on you. *points to tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: *cracks knuckles* Bring it ON JONES!

Casey: *backs out of the lab* Heh… I think… um… WHAT? OKAY APRIL! April's calling me, I gotta go! *runs out of the lab*

tmntlover65: *smiles and fist-pumps Donnie* Told ya it would work.

Donnie: *rolls eyes* I'm TOTALLY shocked.

tmntlover65: *glares at him* I can hear that sarcasm Donatello.

**(BREAK) **

SoaringSparrow1318: Raph, does it upset you know that Spike, I mean Slash, left after years of friendship to nearly kill your brothers and find someone else to fight crime with?

Raph: *frowns* Yes, yes it does.

Mikey: And to think, we shared all that food together…

Raph: *eyes widen* WHAT?! YOU FED HIM HUMAN FOOD?!

Mikey: *smiles nervously* Heh heh… that just slipped out, didn't it?

Raph: MIKEY! *charges at him*

Mikey: *screams and runs away* I'M SORRRRRRRRYYYYYY!

_Due to Mikey feeding Raphael's beloved turtle without his permission, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

SoaringSparrow1318: Mikey, what would you do if one day you woke up and everyone you knew and loved were gone?

Mikey: *thinks for second* I-I *starts crying* I WOULD CRY!

tmntlover65: Whoa, whoa, WHOA! *quickly jumps up and hugs Mikey* Shhh… that will never happen… I hope.

Mikey: *sniffs* I-I'm sorry… *rubs eyes*

tmntlover65: All good now? *Mikey nods* Okay then… *pulls away*

Mikey: So um… I would be sad. Especially if I lost my bros! And my other friends make me feel normal!

April: Awe, thanks Mikey!

Casey: *smirks* Glad to help.

tmntlover65: Ha, I will ALWAYS be here to make you guys feel normal.

Raph: *mutters* Great…

tmntlover65: *glares at Raph* Whatever Raphie.

Raph: *glares daggers back* I told you to STOP CALLING ME THAT!

**(BREAK)**

thegirlwholived: Raph, how would you react if the "dork turtle" version of you sounded like one of your brothers?

tmntlover65: *fake surprised voice* WHU-AT? Raph, you have a dork version?

Raph: *eyes widen* Wha-? NO I DON'T!

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* I don't believe you.

Raph: *growls* I DON'T have a DORK SIDE!

tmntlover65: *puts up hands in mock surrender* OKAY, OKAY! Don't get your shell in a bunch!

Raph: *rolls eyes* Anyways… if and only IF I had a dorky side, I would probably smack them until their voice turned back to normal.

Donnie: And that's why I don't go on with scientific rants around you…

**(BREAK)**

thegirlwholived: Hey April, you know if you keep kissing Donnie then keep ignoring him, a bunch of angry fangirls will kill you?

April: *eyes widen* I-I never thought about that…

tmntlover65: *shakes head slowly* I'm tellin' ya April, either you like the guy or not. Don't mess with his feelings.

April: *glares at her* I can handle my OWN relationships, thank you VERY much! *smiles evilly* Maybe I should tell R-

tmntlover65: *quickly covers her mouth* I swear April O'Neil, say another freaking word and I will cover you in a bucket molasses and then throw feathers on you!

April: *eyes widen*

tmntlover65: *uncovers mouth* Now, what were you gonna say?

April: Um… uh… I was going to talk about… r-rabbits. Yeah, cute little rabbits.

tmntlover65: *smiles smugly* Smart choice.

**(BREAK)**

Homeschoolrocksgirl: Leo, are you ever going to heal?

Leo: *sighs* I guess I just have to wait it out…

Donnie: It would heal if SOMEONE *looks at Leo* would let it REST!

Leo: *rolls eyes* Whatever Don.

**(BREAK)**

Min: Kia Ora! We're back! MISS US?

Quaser: Sorry, we were on holiday in New Zealand. But we got some cool questions…

Min: MINE FIRST! Mikey, have you ever seen that YouTube clip called Kiwi? If not, WATCH IT!

Quaser: Wow. Make him sad then!

Min: Spoiler.

Mikey: Um… no.

tmntlover65: Here Mikey. *shows him the video*

Mikey: *eyes widen* T-that's so… sad.

tmntlover65: *sighs* It's very sad. Very sad indeed.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Rahzar, are you Anorexic? You're very thin.

Rahzar: *rolls eyes* I'm only like this 'cause I mutated into a wolf.

tmntlover65: Plus he WAS pretty buff before he was mutated…

Rahzar: *smirks* So you were checking out my body huh?

tmntlover65: *blushes* Wh-what? NO!

Rahzar: *crosses arms* Then who were you staring at?

tmntlover65: *blushes even harder* I-I don't have to answer that…

**(BREAK) **

Min: Raph, who would you like to beat into a pulp more? All of the Kraang or Shredder's henchmen?

Raph: *thinks for a second* Shredder's henchmen.

Casey: *nods* Wise choice.

Donnie: Yeah… they're more of a threat than the Kraang.

Mikey: And besides, who would want to touch a slimy, pink brain? *shudders*

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: tmntlover65! Min has too many pink things! What should I do? They burn my brain! *rubs head*

Min: THEY'RE PRETTY!

tmntlover65: Let me put it this way, if they burn your brain, then you burn the clothing.

Donnie: What if they can't start a fire?

tmntlover65: *thinks for a second* Then tear everything in half.

Mikey: What if they couldn't do that?

tmntlover65: Then cut everything in half with scissors.

Donnie: What if-

tmntlover65: I'M NOT GONNA THINK OF EVERY FREAKING POSSIBILITY DONNIE! *takes a deep breath* If none of those work, then just hide them and replace them with normal colored clothing.

Mikey: But what if-

tmntlover65: *covers ears* AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

**(BREAK) **

Min: Donnie, what does IDK stand for? No one seems to know!

Quaser: I told you, I DON'T KNOW!

Min: I already know that you don't know Quaser!

Quaser: *face-palms*

Donnie: Well Quaser's right. It literally means 'I don't know.'

Mikey: Man! No one knows what it means!

Donnie: It means I DON'T KNOW.

Mikey: You just told me you don't know.

Donnie: *groans in annoyance* I'm going to lose my mind.

tmntlover65: *mumbles* I think you already did…

**(BREAK)**

Min: APRIL! KISS A CHICKEN!

April: AHHHH! *takes out tessen* GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!

tmntlover65: *holds the chicken closer to her* C'mon April! KISS IT!

April: *swings tessen* GET IT AWAY!

tmntlover65: *laughs and withdraws the chicken* Forget the molasses! I'm gonna lock you in a room full of chickens!

April: *glares at her* Whatever… *smirks evilly* Maybe I'll put this in your skin… *holds up a needle*

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* N-needle… *passes out*

Raph: *catches her* WHOA! Guess she's afraid of needles too!

April: *laughs* I found that one out yesterday.

Donnie: Ohhh… when she nearly killed me for showing her one?

April: *nods* Uh-huh. *rubs hands together evilly* Now I know how to get her back…

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Fishface! What could be worse than being mutated with an ugly fish?

Fishface: *smirks smugly* Being mutated into an idiot man-dog.

Rahzar: *from other room* I HEARD THAT!

**(BREAK)**

Min: Leo! While Quaser is out, can you do like a 60 minute makeover on her room? She'd love that!

Leo: *rubs back of neck* Um… I don't know what girls like…

Raph: That's because we've never lived with one.

April: *glares at Raph* Excuse me?

Raph: *rolls eyes* Except you…

tmntlover65: Don't worry Leo, I can help you.

April: *squeals* SO CAN I!

tmntlover65: No you can't.

April: *pouts* Why not?

tmntlover65: Quaser made it PRETTY clear that she doesn't like pink clothing, so you stay out of this.

April: *crosses arms* Whatever…

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Splinter, most annoying son?

Splinter: *looks at each son* I'm not sure I should answer this one...

Raph: *rolls eyes* Then I'll answer for ya. *Ahem* Mikey.

Mikey: *glares at Raph* HEY!

Raph: *laughs* What? It's the truth.

**(BREAK)**

Min: Casey! Be nice to the Shredder FOR A DAY!

Casey: *mouth drops open* WHAT?! NO WAY!

Raph: Why would he want to be nice to the Shredder for a day anyways?

Casey: Exactly! I don't!

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: tmntlover65, can I talk to Karai please?

tmntlover65: Yeah, whatevs. *pushes Karai towards Quaser*

Quaser: Thanks. *Ahem* LEAVE LEO ALONE! *pulls out scythe and attacks*

Karai: *jumps back* WHOA! *pulls out a sword* AT LEAST WARN ME FIRST! *charges at Quaser*

Min: Quaser! She doesn't mean- too late.

Karai: *jabs butt of sword into Quaser's stomach*

Quaser: AAAAAAAHHHHH! *quickly recovers and knocks Karai down with scythe*

Karai: OOPHM! *Quaser hits her in the head with the butt of her scythe* *knocked out*

Quaser: *points to Leo* Mine.

Min: You can't OWN a boy Quaser.

Quaser: *kisses Leo* Bye bye! Love you! *teleports away*

Min: Sorry Karai. *teleports away*

Leo: *blushing heavily* Wow. I feel… honored.

tmntlover65: *holding Kama in hands* Awe… she didn't let me fight! Not cool…

Leo: *smiles* So you're saying that you would want to fight for me?

tmntlover65: *blushes slightly* Uh… no. I just wanted to fight.


	16. Chapter 16

Breana: tmntlover65, what would you do if Raph was in a coma?

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* I cannot believe you just asked that.

Raph: *nudges her shoulder* C'mon, you HAVE to answer remember?

tmntlover65: *sighs* Fine. *thinks for a second* First I would kill the guy who put him in the coma. And then I would beg Donnie to make an antidote to wake him up.

Donnie: *raises mask ridge* Uh… you would just have to wait for him to wake up.

tmntlover65: Dude, you know I have like, no patience.

Donnie: Well, you would have to wait.

tmntlover65: *groans* FINE. I would wait until he woke up.

Raph: And then what would you do?

tmntlover65: *blushes* Um… I don't have to answer that…

April: AWE! Would you k-

tmntlover65: *quickly covers her mouth* *hisses* I WILL shove you in the chicken coop! *uncovers mouth*

April: *eyes widen* Forget I said anything.

tmntlover65: *smirks* That's what I thought.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Leo, what's your worst fear?

Leo: *frowns* Letting my brothers get hurt and I'm helpless to save them.

Mikey: *smiles* We can handle ourselves! *swings nun-chuck and hits tmntlover65 in the face*

tmntlover65: *rubs cheek* DUDE!

Mikey: *chuckles nervously* Heh heh… whoops…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, what would you do if your brothers were brainwashed to serve the Shredder and following his every command like a mindless puppy?

Raph: I would SMACK THEM until their brains clicked!

Casey: And what would happen if that didn't work? Hmm…?

Raph: *rolls eyes* Always gotta be a back-up plan. Um… then I would destroy the thing that was controlling them.

Donnie: *sighs* Always resort to brutal force, don't you?

Raph: *glares at Donnie* Yeah, 'cause it works!

Donnie: Not all the time.

Raph: *crosses arms* Whatever Professor Dork.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, have you ever seen Dr. Dolittle?

Donnie: Yes, and I am very impressed with the elements he used in his lab-

Mikey: *pretends to snore*

Donnie: *glares at Mikey* Really Mikey. REALLY?!

Mikey: Well you're making the movie SUPREMELY boring! It's a funny movie, leave it at that.

Donnie: But-

Mikey: LEAVE IT AT THAT!

Donnie: *flinches* Okay, okay!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Mikey, what would you do if pizza and video games didn't exist and you had to eat worms and algae for the rest of your life?

Mikey: *mouth hangs open*

tmntlover65: *waves a hand in front of his face* Whoa, I think you broke him!

Mikey: *shakes head* No no NO! I can't just LEAVE pizza! And I never even LIKED algae and worms!

tmntlover65: *gasps dramatically* And no video game competitions?

Mikey: I. Would. Die. End of story.

tmntlover65: *slings an arm around his shoulders* Trust me, I would die too.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: April, why do chickens give you the creeps?

April: *sighs* When I was eight, I was cleaning out the chicken coop and GENIUS me wore flip-flops. So here comes a stubborn hen and she pecked my toe. And THAT is why chickens give me the creeps.

Casey: *smirks* You have issues Red.

April: *glares at Casey* Shut it.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: And we're back!

Dark: *yawns* No… we're not…

Wolf: *smiles* Too bad. Leo, do you have any idea how awesome you looked during Fungus Humungus?

Leo: *rolls eyes* Yes, because I TOTALLY carry a mirror around with me all the time!

tmntlover65: *smirks* I wouldn't be surprised if you did…

Leo: *glares at her* I was being sarcastic.

tmntlover65: Whatever…

**(BREAK) **

Dark: *falls asleep on desk*

Wolf: *looks down at Dark and shrugs* All the more for me then. Donatello, who would you say is your arch-nemesis?

Donnie: *thinks for second* I…I actually don't know.

tmntlover65: *gasps loudly* WHAT?! A QUESTIONS EVEN DONNIE DOESN'T KNOW! HOLY CRAP!

Donnie: *rolls eyes and shrugs* I just don't have one, I guess.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Oh, and Mikey, if you we're to get a 'girlfriend' in the series, what do you think she would look like?

Mikey: *blushes slightly* A-a girlfriend?

Raph: Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Why would Mikey get a girlfriend?

tmntlover65: *smirks smugly* Jealous much?

Raph: *crosses arms* No.

tmntlover65: I don't believe you. Anyways, Mikey, what do you think she would look like?

Mikey: *shrugs* Like a girl.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* No duh. *whispers* But I know what she looks like! That girl Renet from those old comics? You know, the time mistress or whatever? They're bringing her back!

Mikey: What are you saying?

tmntlover65: *smiles blindly* Nothing!

**(BREAK) **

Cat girl: *comes in limping and covered in bruises and cuts* *sees everyone's shocked and worried expressions* What? I was just playing with my best friend! *A kangaroo hops in wearing boxing gloves* Casey, *kisses him all over his face* I missed you so much! I went to Australia and I brought back some stuff for you and the guys/girls. *hands Casey a boomerang* I made this for you and I got you some crocodile outfits.

Casey: *examines the boomerang* Awesome… I am SO using this next time I go patrolling with you guys!

tmntlover65: *smirks* Try not to hit yourself.

Casey: *glares at her* Shut up.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Donnie, hey brainy boy! I brought some rare plants for you *hands him plants*

Donnie: *gasps* Where did you get this stuff! These are the rarest plants on the planet!

Casey: *rolls eyes* Please don't make out with them.

Donnie: *blushes slightly* I-I wasn't going to…

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: April, I brought back some perfumes from Sydney and lots of outfits too! *hands her bags of girly stuff*

April: *eagerly looks through the bag* OMG! These clothes are SO ADORABLE!

tmntlover65: *coughs* Holy crap! I'm inhaling sparkles over here!

April: Shut up and let me look at my stuff!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Raph, there were some action movies being filmed in Australia while I was there, so I got some of them for you to watch *hands him movies*

Raph: *looks at each of them* *smirks* Cool.

Mikey: *smiles* MOVIE NIGHT!

Raph: *rolls eyes* Fine, whatever.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: tmntlover65, I brought you a stuffed koala bear and a boxing kangaroo that can withstand any kind of beating… unless Raphael gets his hands on it. *hands her toy and kangaroo*

Raph: *face-palms* Here we go…

tmntlover65: *gasps loudly* OH MY GLOB! IT'S A KOALA BEAR! *squeals* IT'S SO CAH-UTE! AND SO IS THIS KANGAROO! AHHHHHH! SO MUCH CUTENESS!

Everyone: *looks at her with weird, yet scared expressions*

tmntlover65: *blushes* Um… you heard that didn't you?

Mikey: I think China heard that.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Mikey, I got you a surf board and some pizza that the locals in down under made.

Mikey: *smiles blindly* Thank you.

Donnie: Wait, how are you supposed to surf if there's no ocean?

Mikey: I will find a way.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Leo, I got you a bamboo mat and a few makeshift swords and a book about weaponry and such.

Leo: *smiles* Wow, that's so cool! Thanks!

Mikey: Now you'll be a nerd like Donnie.

Leo: *rolls eyes* It's a book about weapons, something I am an expert on.

Mikey: *mumbles* Nerdy…

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Raph, *hands him a box* I brought you something else too. I hope you like him. tmntlover65, *whispers* It's a baby turtle. *kisses Casey and disappears*

Raph: *looks at the box* Him?

tmntlover65: Just open it! I want to see what he looks like!

Raph: Okay… *slowly opens the box* What? *picks up the baby turtle* A turtle?

tmntlover65: AWE! IT'S SO-

Raph: *covers her mouth* We've heard enough of that. *pats the turtle on the head* Hey little guy.

tmntlover65: *smiles* It's good to see you happy Raphie. Thanks very much Cat girl!

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: Donnie, kiss April! Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee! Or hug me!

Donnie: *blushes heavily* I think I'll take my chances by hugging you… *hugs Daredu Hamato*

April: *glares at Daredu Hamato* *mumbles* Get your hands off of him!

tmntlover65: *looks at April with a smug smile* Jealous?

April: *rolls eyes* Shut up.

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: Raphael, why don't you treat April like a sister?

Raph: *shrugs* I don't know.

April: *sighs* It's because he's stubborn.

Raph: *glares at April* I'm not stubborn.

April: *rolls eyes* Whatever you say Raph…

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: Toothless maniac, can you go die in a very deep hole?

Casey: *mouth hangs open*

tmntlover65: *laughs hysterically* T-they called you Toothless Maniac! HAHAHA, priceless!

Casey: I-I'm not going to just go DIE in a deep hole!

Donnie: *smirks smugly* Wouldn't that be unfortunate…

Casey: *glares at Donnie* Shut it Donatello.

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: Mikey, I dare you to eat a piece of poop! I know, I'm gross.

Mikey: *eyes widen* NO!

Raph: *smirks* I thought you never backed down from dares though…

Mikey: I don't but COME ON! POOP?! GROSS!

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: Leo, why won't your leg heal all the way?

Leo: Probably because-

Donnie: BECAUSE he won't just REST like I told him to!

Leo: *glares at Donnie* You know I can't just sit around all day like Mikey.

Mikey: *smiles* No one can do that like me.

Leo: Exactly. I have to move, I can't just lie down and stare at a T.V. That's just not me.

Donnie: Well you better get used to it because you NEED to heal!

Leo: *rolls eyes* Whatever Doctor.

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: April, what was it like for Donnie to stop breathing?

April: I was worried SICK! I thought he was actually going to die!

Casey: Yeah… at least he didn't die. I wasn't about to let April give CPR to a turtle.

Donnie: *blushes* *whispers* I should've been out longer…

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: Shredder, why can't you just accept the fact that Tang Shen loved Yoshi?

Shredder: Because, she was going to LIKE ME and DEAL WITH IT!

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* Is that why you killed her, you butt?

Shredder: *growls* I suggest you leave before you also get killed.

tmntlover65: *smiles nervously* BYE BYE! *runs out of his lair screaming*

Shredder: *shakes head* Stupid child.

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: Splinter, can you train me to be a ninja?!

Splinter: *thinks for a second* Only if you have potential, then yes.

Mikey: WOOO! MORE NINJAS! YEAH BOI!

Raph: *rolls eyes* Great…


	17. Chapter 17

Breana: Leo, what would happen if you fell in the mutagen instead of Karai?

Leo: Uh… I would've been double mutated.

tmntlover65: Actually Leo, you would've turned into a turtle-snake whatevers…

Leo: *eyes widen* That would've been horrible.

tmntlover65: *nods* Now you know how Karai feels.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, you do know you can't hurt me right Raph? But if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get! *smiles cheekily*

Raph: *growls* I can't hurt YOU?! Oh, YES I CAN! *jumps up and pulls out Sai*

tmntlover65: *pulls him back down* Sit down hot-head.

Raph: *scowls* I am not a hot-head.

tmntlover65: Yeah, you are. *blushes* *whispers* In two different ways…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Mikey, on a scale of 1-10, how much do you love pizza?

Mikey: *smiles* Infinity.

Donnie: *face-palms* One to ten Mikey.

Mikey: *crosses arms* I can say infinity if I wanna!

tmntlover65: Yeah! Remember when you got one of those questions and YOU answered infinity?

Donnie: *blushes and rubs neck* Oh yeah…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, tell me. What are the names of the Dream Beavers? I mean, it's like 'Run for your lives! The Dream Beavers are here!' *screams and burst out laughing*

Donnie: *shudders* That was awful. But as far as names go… *thinks for a second* I-I don't remember…

tmntlover65: *pushes Donnie out of the way* Then let me answer. First there was Dark Beaver, the one that infiltrated Donnie's dreams-

Donnie: *sarcastic* WHOA! You said a big word!

tmntlover65: *glares at Donnie* Shut it. Anyways, then there was Dire Beaver. He entered Leo's dreams. Then Dread Beaver who came into Raph's dreams-

Raph: I got strangled by a SNAKE! It sucked!

Leo: *raises a mask ridge* You know our sister's a snake right?

Raph: So? It's still-

tmntlover65: QUIT INTERRUPTING! *Ahem* And last but not least, Dave Beaver. He went into Mikey's dream. *smiles* I liked him.

Mikey: But he nearly killed me!

tmntlover65: I never said I liked THAT part. He just seemed cool… like someone else I know… *looks at Mikey and winks*

Mikey: *smiles* You know it!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Casey, hmm… Toothless Maniac. I get the Toothless part, but why Maniac?

Casey: COME ON! I HATE THAT NAME!

tmntlover65: *laughs* But it suits you so well!

Casey: *crosses arms* Whatever Sparkle Princess.

tmntlover65: *glares at Casey* Shut up Jones. Anyways, Devil Cat came up with the name so I have no idea why it has Maniac. Oh wait, yes I do! Maybe it's because Casey IS a maniac!

Casey: I am NOT!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Yeah, okay…

**(BREAK) **

Breana: April, have you ever read Harry Potter?

April: *sighs* Sorry, but no. I never got into those stories.

tmntlover65: *shakes head slowly* Shame April. Shame.

April: *scoffs* You haven't read them either!

tmntlover65: *blushes in embarrassment* T-that's not the point…

April: *rolls eyes* Whatever you say…

**(BREAK) **

Min: Don, high tech assassin suit. Yay or nay?

Donnie: *nods head eagerly* Heck yeah! Can you imagine the possibilities! So many nanobots, wires, electric-

Raph: *covers his mouth* We got it Professor Nerd.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Raph, do a marathon of Space Heroes with Cutie Wooty okay!

Leo: *blushes heavily* Um…

tmntlover65: *bursts out laughing* Y-yeah Raph! Watch Space Heroes with Cutie Wooty here! HAHAHA!

Raph: *face-palms* No I am NOT watching a Space Heroes marathon with Cu- I mean Leo! UGH! I almost called him that!

tmntlover65: *wipes a tear* Wow Leo, now YOU have a nickname!

Leo: *blushes even harder* Please don't start calling me that.

tmntlover65: Okay, okay. *holds in a laugh* Cutie Wooty. *bursts out laughing again*

Leo: *groans* Oh gosh…

**(BREAK)**

Min: Mikey, what's the most trouble you have ever gotten in for a prank?

Mikey: *chuckles* I remember this one prank I did…

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* Mikey, don't you dare!

**~FLASHBACK TO TWO DAYS AGO~**

Okay, so I was hiding in the shadows of our lair, just waiting for the right time to strike. And she was reading a comic, totally unaware what I was doing.

"This is SO going to be worth it!" I whispered, holding up a balloon full of pink paint. Now, even though I know she HATES the color pink, this would be the perfect prank! Just as I was about to strike, she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Mikey?" I heard her voice echo out of the kitchen. Crud… she knows I'm gone! I better act fast before she suspects something.

So when she stepped out of the kitchen and I threw the balloon right at her. Luckily, my aim was perfect, so it splattered ALL over her body and she just froze with her mouth open in horror. I started to laugh so hard that I nearly peed my shell!

"MIKEY!" Oh boy, she sounded mad. I looked back at her and she was glaring every imaginable weapon in my direction.

"You… you… YOU!" I wasn't about to let my shell get knocked loose, so I screamed and ran straight into my room. At least I had a TON of stuff in there so I barricaded myself and didn't leave for the rest of the day.

**~BACK TO THE PRESENT~**

Mikey: *smiles* So that's the most trouble I've ever been in for a prank.

Raph: How did she get you back?

Mikey: *shudders* You don't want to know…

tmntlover65: *smirks* Awe c'mon Mikey! You already embarrassed me, so why not?

Mikey: …

tmntlover65: You know what? I'll tell them. So after Mikey fell asleep, I knocked his door down and poured caramel, glue, feathers, glitter, paint, AND molasses ALL over his body. *smiles* Good thing he sleeps like a bear.

Mikey: *blushes slightly* That wasn't cool…

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Donnie, IF I could get you a scholarship into a university, would you go?

Donnie: *shrugs* I don't know.

April: C'mon Don! *nudges his shoulder* You're really smart so why not?

Donnie: *blushes* T-thanks April… I mean, IF I were human then yes. But right now… probably not…

tmntlover65: *shakes head* If only people could understand how awesome you guys are.

Donnie: *sighs* That would be great.

**(BREAK)**

Min: Leo, what Katana polish do ya use? They are REALLY shiny!

Leo: Actually… I use shoe polish. *smiles* It gets the job done.

tmntlover65: I was wondering what that was for… I mean, none of you wear shoes, so I had NO idea.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: tmntlover65, I would love to give you an anti-sparkle queen award. Would you accept?

tmntlover65: *gasps and puts a hand on chest* I would be HONORED!

Quaser: *hands tmntlover65 a massive trophy*

tmntlover65: *looks at trophy* Whoa… you really put some thought into this thing!

Raph: Geez… I think that thing is bigger than you!

tmntlover65: *glares at Raph* I'm not THAT short, for you information!

Raph: *crosses arms* You're barely taller than Mikey.

Mikey: *grins* What's so bad about that?

tmntlover65: *smiles at Mikey* Absolutely nothing.

**(BREAK)**

Min: Splinter, do you even eat pizza?

Splinter: *nods* Yes. Not as much as my sons, but I do eat the occasional slice.

tmntlover65: Master Splinter, I don't think anyone could eat as much as your sons.

Mikey: Hey! I don't eat that much!

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* Then how many have you had today?

Mikey: *eyes widen* That's… not important right now.

tmntlover65: *smiles* Exactly my point.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: *epically leans against wall* So… Master Splinter. Wolf wants me to get an actually weapon instead of smashing things with my keyboard. Do you have any suggestions?

Wolf: He's not allowed to use his razor edged cards or exploding dice anymore, after last night's 'incident'.

Dark: *sighs* I need to label which ones are which…

Splinter: Hm… *thinks for a second* Maybe some shuriken? You sound like you use thrown weapons instead of hand-held.

tmntlover65: *shakes head and smiles* Only you could mix those up Dark.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: And because we can… *teleports to Shredder's throne room* Can I swear fealty to the 1987 version of you?

Dark: *eyes widen* WOLF! *smacks Wolf's head with the keyboard*

Wolf: But the 1987 version looks so much more awesome! He's not as ugly as this Shredder.

tmntlover65: *smirks* Well… I can't disagree with that one…

Shredder: YOU DARE CALL ME UGLY! *blades pop out* YOU ARE NOT WALKING OUT OF HERE ALIVE!

tmntlover65: *screams and runs out*

Dark and Wolf: *chased out by Foot ninjas*

tmntlover65: You just HAD to aggravate him!

**(BREAK)**

*after being chased out of Shredder's throne room*

Dark: Okay. *takes a moment to catch breath* This is going to be one of those color questions.

Wolf: *rolls eyes* A.K.A. 'I'm reading too deep into little, ittybitty details' questions.

Dark: *gives Wolf a warning glare* Ever noticed that the wilder members of the team are of the 'red' variety, while the calmer, more rational members are of the 'blue' variety? And interestingly enough, the 'blue' variety are the only ones with love interests.

Everyone: …

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* Whoa… I think you just… blew our minds up!

Donnie: Y-yeah… I guess… But we're not exactly… um… in color groups…

Raph: *smirks* I think I know which one I'm in.

Mikey: *shakes head* I've never even thought about that…

Leo: *thinks for a second* I guess that makes sense…

tmntlover65: Yep, Leo and Donnie are calm while Raph and Mikey and wild. *smiles* I think that just about sums it up.

Mikey: *nods and grins* I know I'm wild.

Casey: *rolls eyes* Dude, we all do.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: And lastly, the so-called 'A-team' are Primary colors, while the so-called 'B-team' are Secondary colors.

Donnie: *nods* That is true…

Raph: Why would that even be important?

tmntlover65: 'Cause some people want the details dude.

Raph: *rolls eyes* Whatever.


	18. Chapter 18

Cat girl: I'm back! Casey, *kisses him deeply on the lips* Honey, don't listen to them. You are a wonderful boyfriend and an awesome kisser.

tmntlover65: *cups hands on face* AWWWWEEE!

Casey: *rolls eyes and smirks* Shut it Sparkle Princess.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Raphael, so what are you going to name the baby turtle? *pats the baby turtle's head* *the baby turtle licks her finger*

Raph: *shrugs* I don't know.

Mikey: What about Knives?

Raph: *thinks for a second* Not bad… but… *pauses for another second* I actually have no idea if it's a guy or a girl…

April: Did you try checking it?

Raph: *blushes slightly* Uh… no… t-that's just weird…

April: *crosses arms* Well, you're not gonna know unless you check.

Raph: *groans* Fine. Mikey, check it. *shoves baby turtle at Mikey*

Mikey: *flinches back* WHAT?! NO!

tmntlover65: *smirks* Looks like it's a mystery turtle then.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Mikey, dude, we can go surfing at my lair that has a water park! Duh!

Mikey: *jaw drops open* YOU HAVE A WATER PARK IN YOUR LAIR?!

Leo: *uncovers ears* Can you repeat that Mikey? I don't think Japan heard you.

Mikey: *grins cheekily* That is SO awesome! Surfing competitions are totally happening! WOOOO!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Here we go…

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Leo, I figured that the weaponry book would be to your liking.

Leo: *reading the book*

tmntlover65: *snaps fingers in front of his face* Dude, focus.

Leo: Huh? *looks up from book* Oh yeah, the book is great. *goes back to reading*

Raph: *rolls eyes* Great. Now we have ANOTHER book nerd!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Donnie, oh FYI, one of those plants has a poison ivy effect so don't- *sees Donnie hugging the plant* …touch it.

Donnie: *eyes widen* Did you say this has a poison ivy effect? *skin starts turning red* Sewer apples…

Mikey: *starts laughing* D-dude! Y-you look like a tomato!

Raph: *smacks him upside the head* Quit it Mikey! It's not funny!

Mikey: Then why is she laughing? *points to tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: *immediately shuts up* I-I don't know what you're talking about… *looks at the ceiling* Wow, that's an amazing ceiling! How long has that been there?

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: April, you'll be slathering soothing cream on Donnie for some time.

April: *smirks* Whatevs. *holds up a bottle of cream* Hold still Don. *rubs a little on his arm*

Donnie: *blushes* Heh… um… t-thanks April.

April: *smiles* No prob Don.

tmntlover65: *nudges Mikey's shoulder* Hey Mikey. Do you see that? *points to Donnie's face*

Mikey: *looks at Donnie* *holds back a laugh* Yep.

tmntlover65: *also holds back a laugh* How can that blush be deeper than his red skin?

Mikey: *lets out a small chuckle* I have no idea!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Tomorrow I'm going to Russia and France and India so I'll bring some stuff back. Casey, this time you are SO traveling with me! *grabs Casey and scoops him up bridal-style and runs out*

tmntlover65: And he is gone once more.

Donnie: *shrugs* Oh well- OUCH!

April: DONNIE! I told you to hold still! *continues to rub arms with cream*

Mikey: *snickers* His face is still redder than his skin.

tmntlover65: *smirks* That is still in-humanly, er… in-turtlely possible…

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Mikey, AAAAA! THERE'S A SQUIRRELANOID BEHIND YOU! IT'S GONNA EAT YOUR FACE! RUN FOR YOU LIFE DUDE!

Mikey: *screams and falls off couch* DON'T LET THEM GET ME! DON'T LET THEM GET ME! *hides in shell*

Raph: *laughs* There's nothing here Mikey.

Mikey: *slowly pops limbs out of shell* Wha-? NOT COOL!

tmntlover65: *laughs and nudges Raph's shoulder* Better watch out Raph! I think he might've peed himself!

Raph: *eyes widen* I hope like SHELL he didn't!

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Graph, er, Raph, if you could have any other weapons besides the Sai, what would you pick? You were pretty smooth with those nun-chucks back there… you were almost two twelves as good as Mikey…

Raph: *growls* I was better than two twelves…

tmntlover65: *smirks playfully* But yet you hit yourself with it…

Raph: *glares at her* Shut it. Anyways, the question. Hm… probably brass knuckles.

Donnie: Great. So not only would you get bloody knuckles, you would probably suck at fighting!

Raph: *smirks and slips on brass knuckles* Then let's test out your little theory. *lunges at Donnie*

Donnie: AHHHH! RAPH!

*Both of them wrestle on the ground*

_*Ahem* So, do to testing a theory, we just have ta cut this one short… Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Leo, how'd that broom taste?

Leo: *frowns* Really. I did not eat the broom, for your information!

Mikey: C'mon bro… *shoves a broom at him* EAT IT!

Leo: *pushes the broom away* NO!

Mikey: FINE! I'll eat it! *bites the top of the broom* *immediately spits it out* DAT IS GROTHS!

tmntlover65: *wipes spit off cheek* UGH! SAY IT DON'T SPRAY IT!

Donnie: *sighs* Mikey, hold out your tongue.

Mikey: *groans* WHHHHHHY?!

Donnie: *pulls out his tongue* Hm… you got some splinters in your tongue… *examines them for another second* I'll go get my tweezers and pull them out. *walks into lab*

Mikey: *eyes widen* NO! Juthst leave dem in dare!

Leo: *smirks* Now do you see why I didn't eat it?

Mikey: *sits back down* Not cool. Juthst… not cool.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Everyone except Mikey, what is the worst thing Mikey has ever done to you? This'll be a fun story… *evilly grins*

Mikey: NO! You can't sthay any sthories! OW! DON!

Donnie: *smiles innocently and pulls back tweezers* Sorry Mikey.

tmntlover65: Hm… Oh! I got one! *Ahem* So it went like this…

**~FLASHBACK TO A WEEK AGO~ **

Okay, so all of us were just chillin' in the living room. Me, Donnie, and April were on our laptops, Leo was watching Dork- I mean Space Heroes, and Raph was reading a comic book. But it was kinda weird… Mikey wasn't with us…

"Hey guys? Where's Mikey?" I asked. Raph looked up from his comic and shrugged.

"He said he was getting a pizza," He replied, looking back at his comic.

"Yeah… but that was an hour ago," I muttered to myself. I decided to just let it go, so I went back to searching YouTube for any funny clips.

*****30 MINUTES LATER*** **

Mikey was still M.I.A. I knew Mikey pretty good, considering the fact that we hang out a lot, so I knew he was planning something or another…

I shut my laptop and jumped up from the couch, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Okay guys. I'm starting to get a little worried about Mikey…" I said, "We should go search for him."

"I agree. Mikey wouldn't just sneak out for an hour and a half," Leo added, sheathing his katana blades. So we all snatched our weapons and headed out the turnstiles. But when they turned, I heard a slight creaking noise which sounded a little unusual…

"Did you hear that?" I whispered. Everyone paused for a second and then shrugged.

"What are you talki-" Before Donnie could even finish, something cold and runny completely drenched each of us! My jaw dropped right open and me and April each let out a high-pitched scream. Mikey jumped down from the pipes above us and started to laugh like CRAZY!

"H-how does t-that cornstarch a-and water t-taste?" Mikey asked in-between breaths. I noticed Raph and Leo's eyes turn white with fury, so I just let them have the fun. And besides, I needed a FREAKING SHOWER TO WASH THIS STUFF OFF!

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled, charging at his youngest brother. Mikey yelped and ran away, both Leo and Raph chasing him.

**~BACK TO PRESENT~**

tmntlover65: So yes, that is the WORST thing Mikey has done to all of us.

Mikey: *laughs slightly* Dat wasth funny- OW! DON!

Donnie: Geez… these splinters are in pretty deep…

**(BREAK) **

WildChild13: You guys do celebrate Christmas, right? I am listening to the MOST ANNOYING SONG in the entire dang universe! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! I EVEN PREFER POLKA TO THIS!

Mikey: *grins cheekily* Shell yeah we do! Present time!

Raph: *rolls eyes* Dork…

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* Um… you okay there? That song sounds PRETTY intense…

Mikey: Must be pretty bad if they wanna listen to polka instead!

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Splinter, YOU ARE AWESOME! Enough said.

Splinter: *grins* Thank you.

tmntlover65: Of course he's awesome! He's a freaking ninja king!

Splinter: *chuckles* I am not a king, but thank you for thinking of me.

tmntlover65: *smiles* No problem.

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: Could all of you come to my birthday party? That would make my life!

Mikey: Depends… will there be cake?

Raph: *smacks Mikey upside the head* What do you think Shellbrain?!

Mikey: *rubs head* Yes.

Raph: There ya go!

Mikey: Okay, that's settled. Then yeah! We will be there!

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: April, I didn't want to make you jealous. I want you to be together with Donnie. Will you forgive me?

April: *nods* You are forgiven.

Raph: *looks around* Hey… where's-

tmntlover65: *comes in banging a pot and pan together and wearing a pot on her head* APRILTELLO! APRILTELLO! APRILTELLO! APRILTELLO!

Raph: *covers ears* SHUT UP!

tmntlover65: *smiles* Not until it happens. *Ahem* APRILTELLO! APRILT- OOPHM!

Raph: *jabs the butt of a Sai into her stomach* Shut. Up. Now!

tmntlover65: *falls to ground clutching stomach* *gasps for air* O-okay!

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: Shredder, *freezes him with ice powers* Well that's taken care of.

Rahzar: *runs up to the Shredder* Oh no! What do we do?!

Fishface: *groans* Get the hair dryers…

Rahzar: *had a quizzical look* Why do we have those things?

Fishface: *points to Tiger Claw*

Rahzar: Ah…

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: Casey… nope, still calling you Toothless Maniac.

tmntlover65: *laughs* HAHAHA! You know it! *fist-pumps Daredu Hamato*

Casey: *groans in annoyance* UGH! KNOCK IT OFF!

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: Donnie, could you please tutor me? I'm failing Chemistry…

Donnie: *smiles* Of course!

tmntlover65: *coughs* Nerdiness is spreading… *cough* *cough*

Mikey: *eyes widen* NOT AGAIN!

Donnie: *glares at both of them* Shut it.

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: Splinter, can I see pictures of the turtles as toddlers?

Splinter: *smiles warmly* Yes, you may. *hands Daredu Hamato the photo album*

Daredu Hamato: *sees little Donnie* Awwwwwww!

tmntlover65: Man, you guys were SO freaking cute!

Mikey: *pouts* Were?

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes and smiles* Fine. You guys still look awesome. *whispers VERY quietly* Especially Raphie…

Raph: What?

tmntlover65: *smiles cheekily* I said piggy! Piglets are cute!

Raph: …Okay.

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: Leo, are you still getting used to your new voice?

Leo: *sighs* We all are…

tmntlover65: *shudders* Still creepy.

Leo: *glares at her* How would you like it if YOUR vocal chords were screwed up?

tmntlover65: *smiles* I'd still sound awesome.

Leo: *rolls eyes* You are so weird.

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: Mikey, can you help me prank Toothless Maniac? I really hate him…

Mikey: *grins* Yep. I prank anyone, anytime.

Cas- Toothless Maniac: You better not- HEY! DON'T CHANGE MY NAME AGAIN!

tmntlover65: Dang it! Caught red handed!

**(BREAK)**

Daredu Hamato: Raph, I dare you to hug April like a sister or kiss Mikey's feet!

Raph: *blank face* Really.

tmntlover65: Just do it you stubborn butt.

Raph: Ugh… fine. *gets up and hugs April awkwardly*

April: *hugs him back* Uh… thanks I think…

Raph: *pulls away* Yeah… I'm never doing that again.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Turtles, what would happen if Master Splinter said 'no' when you asked to go to the surface?

Donnie: That would've sucked! I mean, we never would've met April!

April: Yeah! And I wouldn't have these awesome guys as friends!

Casey: *smirks* And you never would've met me.

Leo: Um… you found us…

Casey: I followed Raph down here.

Leo: THAT'S HOW YOU FOUND US?! *glares at Raph* Real stealthy Raph.

Raph: Hey! He's a cool guy!

Casey: *nods* Exactly.

tmntlover65: *mumbles* Sometimes…

Casey: *looks over at her* What was that?

tmntlover65: *smiles innocently* Nothing!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Leo, what would you do if Master Splinter chose Raph to be leader?

Leo: *thinks for a second* That would've been a stupid choice…

Raph: *glares at Leo* And WHY is that?!

Leo: How do I put this gently… you're not exactly leadership material…

Raph: Well… can't disagree with that…

Leo: *eyes widen in shock* What? Y-you're agreeing with me?

tmntlover65: *gasps dramatically* The world is officially ending.

Raph: It's just that there's a lot of pressure when you're the leader. You know what I mean?

Leo: Yeah… it's not the greatest burden either…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, *said in a wise voice* violence is never the answer, young grasshopper. You have a lot to learn in the art of peace and for the fact that violence will only cause destruction and pain.

tmntlover65: Holy crap. *smiles* My wisdom must be rubbing off!

Raph: *thinks for a second* That's… kinda true I guess. But I am NOT a freaking grasshopper!

tmntlover65: *smirks playfully* How do you know?

Raph: Gee… maybe because I have a TURTLE SHELL!

tmntlover65: *rubs ear* Thank you for MAKING ME DEAF!

**(BREAK) **

Breana: Mikey, do you believe in Santa Claus?

Mikey: *smiles* Yes.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, how can an overweight man in a red suit possibly get in a chimney? He's just going to get stuck.

Donnie: Butter. Lots and LOTS of butter.

April: Or lotion. Something slippery…

Mikey: Like soap?

April: *rolls eyes* Yes Mikey. Like soap.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: tmntlover65, any reason you're afraid of needles?

tmntlover65: *inhales sharply* Other than the fact that it's a FREAKING OBJECT GETTING STABBED INTO YOUR SKIN!

Raph: Geez… calm down.

tmntlover65: *sighs* Sorry, I just… really hate needles!

April: *smiles evilly* Like this one? *holds up a needle*

tmntlover65: T-that's… *passes out*

**tmntlover65: Why did April have to show that FREAKING NEEDLE?! *Ahem* So yeah… keep asking your questions! #APRILTELLO 4EVER!**


	19. Chapter 19

Reanna D. Write: Leo, how did you get into Space Heroes? And Raph, if you or anyone else interrupts SO HELP ME I will put a hundred cockroaches in your room!

Raph: *eyes widen* And I'm shutting up.

Leo: *smiles* I got into Space Heroes when I was about… 8 I think. You see, Donnie just fixed us up a T.V. and that was the first show that was aired, so yeah! That's how it started!

Donnie: *rolls eyes* I should've just kept it broken…

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Raph, kiss tmntlover65! *devilish face*

*Both of their faces turn red*

Mikey: *laughs hysterically* N-nice dare!

April: *crosses arms and smirks* Well… what're you waiting for?

tmntlover65: Um… *looks at Raph and then quickly looks at the floor*

April: *rolls eyes* JUST DO IT!

Raph: *blushes even deeper*

April: *groans* For the love of… *pushes Raph towards tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: APRIL- *Raph trips and kisses her cheek* *eyes widen*

Mikey: *laughs even harder* OH MY GOSH! I'M GONNA PEE!

April: *dusts hands together* That was easier than I thought!

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Donnie, c-could I help you in the lab sometime? I-I'm pretty smart too, not as smart as you of course… no one's as smart as you or ever will be. Um… shuttingupnow.

Donnie: *smiles* Of course you can! I always accept help! Well… from smart people.

Raph: *smirks* Well that excludes Mikey.

Mikey: *glares at Raph* HEY!

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Mikey hehe, it wanted to call you Miley… okay, okay, I dare you to watch everyone else eat pizza. AND YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY! I know, I'm so evil.

tmntlover65: *smirks* Spell check. Gotta love it.

Mikey: WAIT WHAT?! I CAN'T HAVE ANY?! *pouts* That's not fair!

tmntlover65: *shrugs* Oh well! *holds open a pizza box* Pizza anyone?

*Everyone but Mikey takes a slice*

Mikey: *whimpers* I-I want some too!

Casey: You heard the dare man! No pizza for you!

tmntlover65: *bites into slice* Wow! This is really good too!

Leo: *smirks* Yeah, it is!

Mikey: *stares at the remaining slice of pizza* *reaches for it* Are you sure I can't- OW! RAPH!

Raph: *laughs* You heard them! You don't get any!

Mikey: *starts crying* B-but I w-want some too!

tmntlover65: Wow… okay Mikey, I think you've been tortured enough-

Mikey: *immediately shoves pizza slice in mouth* Mmmm… that is good…

tmntlover65: DUDE! YOU NEARLY ATE MY HAND!

Mikey: *smiles sheepishly* Sorry…

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: April, don't worry, you're not alone. I like sparkles and pink too! And shiny things, lots of shinnies… I don't like chickens either, I'm scared they'll bite er, peck me to pieces.

April: *gasps* We should totally go shopping sometime!

tmntlover65: *pretends to choke* THE SPARKLES! NOT THE SPARKLES!

April: *rolls eyes* Shut up tomboy.

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Toothless Maniac, I LOVE that nickname! Anyways, my dare: go jump off a cliff.

Casey: WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF?!

Donnie: *smirks evilly* Do you really want me to answer?

Casey: On second thought… don't answer.

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Sparkly Princess, no. 1, don't kill for calling you that. Number two, I dare you to wear a sparkly, pink, lacey, frilly, DRESS!

tmntlover65: *eye twitches* What makes you think I would kill you?

Raph: Um… maybe because you're holding your Kama pretty tightly.

tmntlover65: I don't know what you're talking about… *Both Kama break in half* UGH! DANG IT! SPLINTER!

Splinter: That is the third pair this week. No.

tmntlover65: *groans* Back to my training Katana then!

Leo: You broke that too.

tmntlover65: FOR GLOB'S SAKE! *takes a deep breath* Okay, I'm somewhat calm. And no, I will NOT wear another sparkly dress!

April: *holds up a pink, sparkly, lacey, AND frilly dress* But I have the perfect-

tmntlover65: *takes one of Raph's Sai and slices it in half* *smirks* You were saying?

April: *jaw drops* You- you… YOU SLICED MY FAVORITE DRESS IN HALF! *lunges at tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: HOLY CRAP!

April: *punches her eye*

tmntlover65: AHH! MA EYE! WHY YOU LITTLE-

*Both of them wrestle on the ground*

_Due to a certain someone, a.k.a. me, slicing somebody's dress in half, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Everyone but Toothless Maniac, I wanna battle! But um… I can't fight. Sooo *holds up 3Ds XL*Does anyone play Pokémon X or Y?

tmntlover65: *holding an ice pack up to eye* I would but SOMEONE… *glares at April* Screwed up my vision!

April: *mumbles* Then don't slice my dress next time.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes, well eye* Whatever.

Mikey: I'LL PLAY! *takes tmntlover65's 3DS and starts playing with Reanna*

Raph: Argh! There's SPARKLES on my SAI!

tmntlover65: What do you expect? That dress was LITERALLY pooping sparkle eggs.

April: *glares at her* Shut. Up. Or would you like another black eye? *holds up fist*

tmntlover65: *eye widens* I am shutting up now…

**(BREAK)**

Homeschoolrocksgirl: April, pick a booger and then… EAT IT! MWAHAHAHAHA!

April: WHAT?! NO! THAT'S GROSS!

tmntlover65: C'mon April. DO! IT!

April: No. End of story.

**(BREAK)**

Homeschoolrocksgirl: Donnie, what would do if April died?

Donnie: *eyes widen* I would die.

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* And how do you think the fangirls would react to that action?

Donnie: Fangirls?

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Wow, just… wow dude.

**(BREAK)**

Homeschoolrocksgirl: I dare you four turtles to take your masks off in front of everyone!

Donnie: Um… okay…

*The guys take off their masks*

tmntlover65: *looks at each of them* Man… how can you look so different?

Mikey: *smiles* That my friend, is a mystery.

April: *shrugs* You guys look the same, just no masks.

Casey: Exactly.

**(BREAK)**

China: Hello! Are you guys okay? We heard something about a koala bear.

tmntlover65: *gasps* YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN IT! IT WAS AND IS SO CUTE!

Raph: *groans* Please don't start again!

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Do you guys still play Mazes and Mutants?

Mikey, Donnie, and Leo: *nods* Yep.

Raph: Nope.

tmntlover65: *nudges his shoulder* Man, you are no fun!

Raph: *scoffs* So now you play that stupid game?

Mikey: IT'S NOT STUPID!

tmntlover65: Mikey, calm down. It's obvious that Raph is just jealous.

Raph: *glares at her*

tmntlover65: *Ahem* Yes, I do play because LARPING IS AWESOME! You know what I am?

Raph: *sighs* What are you?

tmntlover65: *smiles cheekily* A warrior princess.

Mikey: That's right boi! *fist-pumps tmntlover65*

Raph: *face-palms* Nerds…

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Donatello, you like Lord of the Rings? The Gandolf reference was very well played.

Dark: And Mikey, too. Golem. *in a creepy voice* My precccioussssss…

Wolf: *inches away from Dark* You are truly twisted.

tmntlover65: *quizzical look* Gandolf?

Donnie: Oh COME ON! Don't tell me you haven't seen Lord of the Rings!

tmntlover65: Um… *smiles nervously*

Mikey: Oh my gosh. We are watching it RIGHT NOW! *drags her in front of the T.V.*

tmntlover65: Whoa Mikey! *sits down* At least WARN ME before you drag me somewhere!

Mikey: *smiles* Sorry. Alright, let's watch this! *pops DVD into DVD player*

_Well… since we're watching a movie… we'll just have ta cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Raph! WHY YOU NO LIKE LARP?!

Wolf: *face-palms* Great… just great… Dark will probably come after you with his suit or armor and padded swords now…

Raph: Okay, LARPing is STUPID!

tmntlover65: *grits through teeth* Raph!

Raph: *puts up hands in mock surrender* What? I'm just tellin' the truth!

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* You're probably gonna get beat up by Dark now.

Raph: Psh… like they could take me.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Back to Shredder! *both appear in Shredder's lair. Again*

Wolf: I think we must have a death wish. Shredder… you've killed Splinter, the Kraang have taken over New York, what are you going to do now?

Dark: Splinter isn't dead.

Wolf: Shut up. He doesn't know that yet.

Shedder: *thinks for a second* I will plot to take over the world.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* You seriously need a hobby.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: …And Shredder...if you're ever in need of actually useful services...you know where to go. *smirks and twirls keyboard around like a basketball*

Wolf: I thought you said we weren't allowed to help the evil guys?

Dark: I said you weren't allowed to pledge allegiance to him. Our skills are asked for, not randomly given. If our help is wanted...we must be sought out instead of called. That is the way it works.

tmntlover65: *shakes head* What the shell is wrong with you guys?

Shredder: I do not need any help from… children.

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* But yet your 'so-called' daughter was a teenager.

Shredder: *slams arms on throne* SHUT UP!

tmntlover65: *flinches back* Good glob! Ever heard of ANGER MANAGEMENT?!

Shredder: *points to the exit* I suggest you leave before I kill you.

tmntlover65: *smiles nervously* *high-pitched* BYE! *runs out of the lair*

Shredder: *rolls eyes… um… eye* This is why my minions are adults and not children.

**(BREAK)**

Min: WAZZUP!

Quaser: Yowza.

Min: QUESTION TIME! Hey Raph, have you seen the 1987 version of yourself? YUCK! *shows him a short clip of 1987 Raph*

Raph: *after watching the clip* Wow… I looked like a dork.

Mikey: What are you talking about? You still look like one! *bursts out laughing*

Raph: *scowls* Shut up Mikey.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Donnie, ever heard of Charles Xavier's School for the gifted? You'd fit right in!

Donnie: *crosses arms* I highly doubt that.

Raph: Yeah… we're mutant freaks-

tmntlover65: *presses a finger on his plastron* If you EVER call yourselves freaks again, I WILL shove you in the nastiest part of the SEWER!

Raph: *eyes widen* Uh… okay?

tmntlover65: *sits back down* *Ahem* You guys aren't freaks! You are awesome turtles and even awesomer friends! And if ANYONE thinks otherwise, *cracks knuckles* I would LOVE to have a little chat with them.

Mikey: Awe! Thanks! *hugs tmntlover65*

Leo: *smirks* At least someone understands us…

**(BREAK)**

Min: Mikey, Quaser can FLY!

Quaser: *slaps Min*

tmntlover65: If you're referring to that Kiwi video, then that is just CRUEL!

Mikey: That was so sad!

tmntlover65: It was! I almost cried! …Almost.

Raph: *smirks* I thought you never cried.

tmntlover65: *glares at Raph* I have my moments.

**(BREAK)**

Min: tmntlover65, thanks a lot! Quaser BURNT all my sparkles! So, I bought you this present! *hands her present*

tmntlover65: *smiles* Good job Quaser! I'm proud of you! Now, what do we got here… *opens box* *sparkles explode into her face*

Mikey: *laughs hysterically* HAHAHA! I-I should've thought of that!

tmntlover65: *spits out a couple of sparkles* THEY GOT IN MY MOUTH! AHHHHHH!

April: *laughs* Now THAT'S a perfect prank right there!

tmntlover65: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT MIN!

**(BREAK) **

Quaser: April, were you born April?

April: *rolls eyes* Well THAT would be ironic. But no, I was actually born in June.

Mikey: Then why isn't your name June?

April: *shrugs* Because my parents named me April.

Mikey: But-

April: MIKEY!

Mikey: *finches* Okay, okay!

**(BREAK)**

Min: Toothless Jerk, you hit me with a hockey stick! So I borrowed a wood chipper. *shoves hockey stick into chipper and laughs manically*

Casey: NOOOOOO! MY HOCKEY STICK!

April: *rolls eyes* For gosh sakes drama queen, you have another one right there! *points to other hockey stick*

tmntlover65: *smirks* Not anymore. *shoves other hockey stick into shredder* And THAT'S for calling me Sparkle Princess.

Casey: *throws hands in the air* AGH!

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Sweetdums, I bought you a pizza shop!

Raph: *rolls eyes* Wow. You just gotta have the weirdest nicknames, don't you?

Leo: Raph! *punches his shoulder* *Ahem* Thank you!

Mikey: *gasps* OH MY GOSH! A PIZZA SHOP?! THAT'S SO-

Leo: *covers his mouth* It's for me. Not you.

Mikey: *pouts* But-

Leo: May I remind you that you ate my chocolates AND my pizza?!

Mikey: *sighs* Fine…

**(BREAK)**

Min: Do any of you use E-bay? I mean, you could get whatever you want whenever!

April: *smiles* Where else would I get my sparkly dresses?

tmntlover65: *cracks knuckles* Alright, I have a mission now.

Raph: *raises mask ridge* And what would that be?

tmntlover65: *smirks* To destroy E-bay.

April: *rolls eyes* You can't destroy E-bay genius.

tmntlover65: No, but I can do this… *raises sledgehammer and slams in on April's laptop* Woopsie!

April: *jaw drops open* OH YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW! *charges at her*

tmntlover65: AHHHH! NOT AGAIN! *runs away*

April: *chases after her* GET BACK HERE!

Donnie: …Do you think we should go after them?

Raph: Naw, just let them settle it out…

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: *comes in riding a black stallion* Hey y'all! Cream puff! *leaps off the horse and cart wheels in the air, landing on Casey's lap* Like my Stallion? His name is Demon.

Casey: *smirks* He looks awesome!

tmntlover65: AHHH! *curls up in a ball* NOT A HORSE! NOT A HORSE!

Raph: *rolls eyes* Let me guess, you're afraid of horses too.

tmntlover65: *slowly nods*

Casey: Wow. Is there anything you're NOT afraid of?

tmntlover65: *smirks* Rats.

Casey: AHHH! WHERE?!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: *the horse nips Raphael's shoulder and rubs his head on him* Awe he likes you Raph! You two have a matching attitude too.

Raph: *frowns* And what attitude would that be?

tmntlover65: *smirks* Stubborn, angry, tough, do I need to continue?

Raph: *crosses arms* I'm not stubborn.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Sure you aren't.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Leo, be careful not to use too much shoe shining stuff on your swords. It'll stick to it. And tell Quaser she needs to update her story Blood Sister.

Leo: Thanks for the warning…

tmntlover65: As far as the story goes, that's for you and Quaser to talk about. It's not my or his story and he can't make anyone update their stories. Sorry!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Master Splinter, good evening sir. I just wanted to inform you that Miwa is doing fine and I met her in one of the sewer tunnels and well… let's just say… *rubs neck revealing two snake bites* …it wasn't an enjoyable meet.

Splinter: Thank you for checking up on my daughter. I greatly appreciate it.

tmntlover65: Oooo… *winces* That looks pretty bad…

** (BREAK)**

Cat girl: tmntlover65, did you want to come with Casey and I to my ranch?

tmntlover65: Um…

Cat girl: *hops on her horse grabbing Casey and tmntlover65's arms, pulling them on with ease* Bye guys!

tmntlover65: AHHHH! GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!

*The three ride out of the lair with tmntlover65 screaming*

Raph: *smirks* I'm sure they'll be fine…

**tmntlover65: That horse ride was NOT COOL! *Ahem* Anyways, keep askin' them questions! The guys love ta answer! Well… *looks over at Raph* most of them…**


	20. Chapter 20

**tmntlover65: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Pwease forgive me! *gives everyone who reads this pizza* Okay, ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!**

Breana: Raph, *face-palms* you really can't hurt me. Why do you think you can hurt me? How can you hurt me if you can't touch me? And don't put your Sai in someone's face! You could knock their eye out, okay Airhead!

tmntlover65: *laughs* I kinda like that nickname!

Raph: *growls* You don't think I can hurt you? YOU DON'T THINK I CAN HURT YOU?! *pulls out Sai* I'M GONNA-

Splinter: Raphael! Sit down!

Raph: *sighs* Hai Sensei. *sits back down*

tmntlover65: *smiles smugly* You just got told by your father.

Raph: *glares at her* Shut up.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Leo, close your eyes and vision yourself fighting Shredder with Captain Ryan. What do you see?

Raph: *closes eyes* I see a nerd next to another dork wearing tights fighting Shredder-

Leo: *punches his shoulder* RAPH! *Ahem* *closes eyes* I see… *smiles* And awesome turtle fighting side-by-side with an awesome Space Captain!

Raph: *rolls eyes* You are such a nerd.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, *sarcastic tone* how do you feel about the nickname Professor Nerd that Raph was so nice enough to call you?

Donnie: *also sarcastically* Oh, I think it's GREAT!

tmntlover65: Really? Then that is your new nickname!

Professor Nerd/ Donnie: *face-palms* I was being sarcastic… and you BETTER NOT do that to my name!

tmntlover65: *flinches* Okay, okay!

Donnie: *smiles* Thank you.

**(BREAK) **

Breana: Mikey, what is your most favorite prank?

Mikey: *thinks for a second* Hm… I liked that one with the cornstarch and water…

April: THAT GROSS… SLUDGE GOT IN MY HAIR! IT TOOK ME 3 HOURS TO GET IT OUT!

tmntlover65: *covers ears* Holy crap April! Shut up!

April: You shut up!

tmntlover65: *rolls up sleeves* YOU WANNA GO?!

April: *balls up fists* BRING IT-

Raph: Both of you SHUT UP and SIT DOWN!

tmntlover65: *crosses arms in defeat and sits back down*

Mikey: C-can I talk now?

Raph: Go for it.

Mikey: Okay… so yeah. That was probably my favoritest prank.

Donnie: *rolls eyes* Favoritest isn't a word Mikey.

Mikey: *smiles* Yes it is.

Donnie: *sighs* Whatever you say.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, who pi**** you off the most? Me or Mikey?

Raph: *smirks* I'm going with you.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Leo, hey Fearless! Do you have a crush on Quaser?

Leo: *blushes* Um… I-I don't know…

tmntlover65: *face-palms* Do you even know what a crush is?

Leo: Yes! I just… *blushes harder* I don't know if she likes me back…

tmntlover65: *grips his shoulders* OH MY GLOB LEO! DO I NEED TO SPELL IT OUT?!

Leo: *flinches* Um… sure…

tmntlover65: *groans* She. Likes. You. Got it?

Leo: Ohhh… *rubs neck* Then I guess I do…

tmntlover65: *drags a hand down face* I SWEAR, you pe- um… turtles know NOTHING!

Raph: *smirks* Especially this one… *nudges Mikey's shoulder*

Mikey: *smiles* You know it- wait what? *thinks about what he just said* HEY!

**(BREAK) **

Breana: Mikey, what if you were the first turtle on the moon doing the moonwalk and fighting Martians? *grins* I just completely blew your mind.

Raph: *smirks* What mind?

Mikey: RAPH! *pushes him* I have a brain!

Raph: *laughs* Yeah, you need a microscope to see it!

tmntlover65: RAPHAEL! *punches his shoulder* Be nice to your bro!

Raph: *crosses arms* I will when I feel like it.

Donnie: Um… guys? The question?

Mikey: Oh yeah! …That would be so cool! Fightin' Martians and doing the moonwalk baby! *stands up and does the moonwalk*

tmntlover65: *smiles* I am SO coming with you!

Mikey: Yeah boi! *fist-pumps tmntlover65*

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, ever thought about making a spaceship?

Donnie: Um…

tmntlover65: *grips his shoulders* Make a spaceship! Make a spaceship!

Donnie: *pushes her off* I suppose I could… but it would take a LOT of hydraulic fuel!

**(BREAK) **

Reanna D. Write: Leo, that's cool, I ran into a lot of my shows like that. So are you and Min's sister and/or friend dating now? She is REALLY into you!

tmntlover65: *smiles* Told ya she liked you.

Leo: *blushes heavily* Um… I don't know…

tmntlover65: *sighs* Leo, we've been OVER this! She has kissed you, gave you food, heck, she even gave you a pizza shop! So, what do YOU think the answer is?

Leo: *thinks for a second* …Yes?

tmntlover65: *nods* There you go.

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Raph, THAT WAS AWESOME! Can't you see you two (meaning you and tmntlover65) were made for each other?

Raph: *blushes* Uh…

Mikey: *wraps an arm around each of them* AWE! You two ARE perfect for each other!

tmntlover65: *whole face turns red* M-Mikey… I don't know…

Mikey: *smiles* Raph has anger issues, you have anger issues! Raph is tough, you are tough! Raph stinks at video games, you-

tmntlover65: *gives Mikey a warning look*

Mikey: *chuckles nervously* Y-you're awesome at video games! Heh heh…

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* Psh… you got that right.

Donnie: *holds up a finger* Not to mention, she tends to not listen to Leo.

tmntlover65: *smirks* All he ever talks about is either Space Heroes or Karai, so I tend to zone him out.

Leo: *blushes slightly* I-I don't talk about Karai…

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Yeah, you do.

Leo: *eyes widen* O-only because she's our sister a-and we need to rescue her!

Raph: *smirks* Whatever you say!

Mikey: *starts singing* RAPH AND GIRLIE SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N- AHHHH!

Raph: *tackles Mikey to the ground*

_Due to Mikey singing a certain song about… *blushes* someone and Raph, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D _

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Donnie, *blushes* Great! Maybe you can show me some of your awesome inventions! I'm good with biology and okay with chemistry, but I know little or nothing about machinery… you're amazing with it (just like you are with everything) I mean, you built probably the most advanced robot in history, not to mention an epic mech! So could you help me with that subject?

Donnie: *smiles* Totally! We can build anything you want!

tmntlover65: *grins mischievously* I think someone has an admirer…

Donnie: *blushes* Oh um… t-that's cool…

tmntlover65: *laughs* What wrong Donnie? Nervous much?

Donnie: N-no… I-I *sighs* I'll be in my lab.

**(BREAK) **

Reanna D. Write: Mikey, *frowns* sorry Mikey, I didn't mean to make you cry. So what's your favorite type of Pokémon? Mine's gotta be between fire and fighting.

Mikey: *gasps* I LOVE fire!

tmntlover65: *smirks* Is that why you nearly burnt down the kitchen once?

Mikey: *glares at her* I am referring to POKEMON! *clears throat* Okay, so I like fire and dragon the most! Yeah… definitely fire and dragon!

**(BREAK) **

Reanna D. Write: April, *gasps* what did she do to your dress?! It was so sparkly… don't worry, let's buy a sparklier one.

April: *smiles* Sweet!

tmntlover65: *twirls a new Kama* And I will slice that one in half too.

April: *glares at her* You better not.

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Toothless Maniac, dude, you were supposed to jump of the cliff! Maybe even do a flip!

*tmntlover65 blindfolds Casey and takes him to a small cliff*

Casey: Okay… so where's the surprise?

tmntlover65: *chuckles* You'll see… *takes off his blindfold*

Casey: *looks around* A cliff… that's nice…

Reanna D. Write: *shoves Casey off the cliff* DO A FLIP JONES!

Casey: *flails around* AHHHHHHH!

tmntlover65: *laughs* S-sorry Casey! She bribed me!

Casey: *lands on the ground and groans* Ugh… I think I broke my arm…

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: tmntlover65, please don't kill me! I'm sorry 'bout asking you to wear the dress! How did you meet the turtles? Me, I just followed Idiot-ana Jones here *points to Casey*

Casey: *glares at Reanna* I don't like you. *re-adjusts broken arm*

tmntlover65: *holds in a laugh* *Ahem* I actually found them myself. You see, I was just wandering around the sewers one day… don't ask me why… and I stumbled upon this awesome place! *gestures around lair*

Mikey: *smiles* That was the BEST DAY EVER!

tmntlover65: Awe, thanks Mikey! Anyways, the guys saw me and they nearly killed me, but I assured them that I wasn't a spy or anything. And yeah, that's how this all started!

Raph: *sighs* I knew I should've knocked you out…

tmntlover65: Oh come on Raphie! *leans head on his shoulder* Don't pretend you don't love me.

Raph: *blushes* Um…

tmntlover65: *realizes what she just said* *quickly moves away and blushes* I-I meant as in… um… l-like a friend!

April: *smiles smugly* Sure you did.

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Splinter, could you teach me some basic self-defense? I know absolutely nothing and being here in New York… weeell it's not exactly safe now is it?

Splinter: *nods* Of course.

tmntlover65: Yeah… New York isn't exactly a peaceful place, is it?

Leo: *slowly shakes head* Not even close.

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Shredder, HI SHRED-HEAD! Can't you just accept the fact that Tang Shen loved Hamato Yoshi and not you?! I mean, how long has the grudge lasted?!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* It's pretty obvious that this dude doesn't have a life to live, so he just chose to hold onto the grudge-

Shredder: *slams arms on throne* ENOUGH!

tmntlover65: *smiles nervously and backs up a little*

Shredder: Now then, where were we? Oh yes, *ahem* I KNOW TANG SHEN LOVED ME AND NOT HAMATO YOSHI!

tmntlover65: *waves a hand across face* Dude! You seriously need a tic-tac!

Shredder: *glares at her* SHUT UP! And the grudge has lasted ever since Yoshi killed her.

tmntlover65: *scoffs* Excuse me?! YOU killed her, you jerk!

Shredder: THAT'S IT! *jumps up and pops blades out*

tmntlover65: *yelps and runs out of his lair*

Shredder: *growls* Just wait until next time child… Just wait…

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Kraang, go. Find. Your. Own. Planet.

Kraang Droid: That which is known as human will not tell that which is known as-

tmntlover65: OH MY GLOB! SHUT UP! Do it! Do it now!

Reanna D. Write: *shoves all the Kraang through their portal along with a "present"* Don't ask where I got the nuclear bomb. My sister found it so I don't know.

tmntlover65: *smiles and wipes hands together* Well, that takes care of that!


	21. Chapter 21

Homeschoolrocksgirl: Raph, I dare you to eat a cockroach or kiss tmntlover65!

Raph: *blushes* I- um…

tmntlover65: *blushes heavily*

Mikey: *laughs hysterically* A-and y-you're afraid of roaches! HAHAHAHA!

April: *crosses arms and smirks mischievously* So Raph… what's your choice?

Raph: *blushes even harder* Um…

Donnie: *laughs* I never even knew Raph could blush!

Raph: *sighs* I guess… *leans over and kisses tmntlover65 lightly on the cheek*

tmntlover65: *eyes widen and blushes VERY deep*

Mikey: *laughs even harder* OH MY GOSH! H-HE DID IT! HAHAHAHA!

April: *smiles* See? That wasn't so hard was it?

Raph: *smirks* It was either her or the cockroach… and you can figure out the rest…

tmntlover65: *whispers* Thank GLOB for cockroaches!

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Leo, ah. I respect your wisdom. All of our brooms are metal, sooooo yeah. Why is your mask blue? It probably explained that somewhere, but I can be extremely ignorant…

Leo: *smiles* Well, Master Splinter said I have a calm, peaceful spirit, thus earning me this color of mask.

tmntlover65: *raises an eyebrow* Really? I thought you just asked Sensei for a blue one 'cause you liked the color blue.

Leo: *blushes slightly* Y-yeah… but the first one sounds cooler...

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Whatever Leo.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Raph, you do realize that red can stand for love instead of anger?

Raph: *crosses arms* It stands for toughness, not compassion.

Donnie: *sarcastic tone* I'm surprised that word is even in your vocabulary Raph.

Raph: *glares at Donnie* Shut it.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* C'mon Raphie. We all know that under those thick layers of anger that you're just a big softie.

Raph: *eyes widen* I AM NOT!

tmntlover65: *puts up hands in mock surrender* Okay! Your story, tell it how ya want!

**(BREAK) **

WildChild13: Mikey, what is the worst pizza you've ever tasted? (If there is such a thing…)

Mikey: *grimaces* There was this one pizza…

Leo: *eyes widen* MIKEY! You actually went back and ATE that?!

Mikey: *shrugs* I was hungry.

tmntlover65: *raises an eyebrow* What are you talking about?

Leo: *sighs* About three weeks ago…

**~FLASHBACK TO THREE WEEKS AGO~**

Okay, so we were coming back from our nightly patrol kinda bummed. There were no Kraang, no Purple Dragons, no nothing! But of course, Mikey still had to be his excitable self.

"Hey guys! Look at that!" He said, pointing ahead. I craned my neck around him to see what the heck he was talking about. I nearly puked at the sight.

It was a moldy, half-eaten pizza that had probably been down here for years. I heard Mikey's stomach growl loudly beside me.

"Mikey, don't you dare," I warned. He looked at me and pouted slightly, even giving me puppy eyes.

"You realize that's probably been here for years right?" Donnie pointed out.

"So? Pizza is pizza!" Mikey said, running over to it.

"DUDE! PUT THAT DOWN!" Raph said, chasing after him and slapping his hand.

"OW! RAPH!" Mikey yelped. Raph sighed and pushed Mikey in the direction of our lair.

"C'mon, let's go," Raph said, walking ahead. Me, Donnie and Mikey followed. Little did I know, Mikey actually stopped and ate the pizza! So, the next morning, we found him puking and looking miserable in the bathroom. I just shook my head and sighed.

"I warned you Mikey," I said before walking out, the sound of his vomiting echoing throughout the lair.

**~BACK TO PRESENT~**

Leo: And that's probably the worst pizza he's ever eaten.

Mikey: *shudders* I should've listened…

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Donnie, y'know when you were mad at your Bo staff for breaking all the time and made Metalhead? Why didn't you make your staff out of metal?

tmntlover65: Because that's too easy for his highly intellectual brain.

Donnie: *jaw drops open*

tmntlover65: *gives him a quizzical expression* What?

Donnie: Y-you called me smart!

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* And your point…

Donnie: You complemented me!

tmntlover65: *shrugs* It's true. You're smart… *smirks* And nerdy.

Donnie: *rolls eyes* Gee… thanks. And yes, I should try making a staff out of metal. You know why? Because, *holds up two pieces of staff* THIS STUPID THING KEEPS BREAKING!

**(BREAK) **

WildChild13: tmntlover65, how'd you get the turtles? I wanna come!

tmntlover65: I'm pretty sure I just told that story… and what are you talking about? Whenever you ask a question, you're planted right on this couch!

Mikey: *smiles* So many new friends!

tmntlover65: *grins* Exactly.

**(BREAK) **

Dark: *dressed in a long, black cloak with the hood covering face* *sneaks into lair and Raph, putting a knife against his throat* PREPARE TO DIE!

tmntlover65: *gasps loudly and pulls out Kama* GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!

Wolf: *just walks into the lair* I cannot believe you somehow managed to sneak a bunch of highly trained ninjas.

Raph: *tries to throw Dark off* GET OFF!

Dark: *somehow managing to not be thrown off* I have skills when I LARP. Deal with it.

Mikey: *gasps* You LARP! Oh my gosh!

Raph: What a nerd- HEY! WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING OFF!

Wolf: But you're a bard! Not a rogue!

Dark: *still holding onto Raph, miraculously* They're similar enough *devilish grin*

tmntlover65: AHHHHHH! *charges at Dark and Raph* *Dark jumps off and tmntlover65 rams into Raph* *both of them fall to the ground in a heap*

Raph: *groans* Are you sure you're not a bus?

tmntlover65: *also groans* Are you sure you're not a freaking boulder?

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: So… Merry Christmas everyone!

Dark: Yeah! *starts humming jingle bells*

Wolf: You know what… *glares at Dark with an annoyed expression* Why don't Dark and Donnie go into the lab…

Dark: *glares suspiciously at Wolf* Why…?

Wolf: Because, I remember you mentioned that you had some ideas to share with him, so consider this a Christmas gift.

Dark: *still slightly suspicious* Okay…

Donnie: Um… sure…

Dark: *leaves with Donnie to his lab, pulling out a set of blueprints along the way*

Wolf: *grins* Okay! Now that they're gone… I dare Casey and April to kiss!

April: *eyes widen* WHAT?!

tmntlover65: *mocking voice* Oh come on April, just do it remember!

April: *sighs* I regret saying that…

Casey: *smirks* What're you waiting for Red?

April: *look of horror* GROSS! NO WAY!

Casey: Too bad. *kisses her lightly on the cheek*

April: *screams and viciously wipes cheek* GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS!

tmntlover65: *laughs hysterically* Y-you are SO lucky Donnie's not out here!

**(BREAK) **

Breana: Everybody, what if Mikey a.k.a. Dr. Prankenstein was the leader? And y'all can call me any name you can think, but I think Mikey would make an awesome leader. I stand firm to that belief. I believe in Mikey! *fist pumps the air*

Mikey: Finally! Someone who thinks I'M leader material!

Raph: *horrified look* ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

tmntlover65: Sorry Mikey, but leader? No. Party animal? Yes. But leader? Nope.

Donnie: Same here.

Mikey: *pouts* But… I'm awesome…

**(BREAK) **

Breana: Leo, your nicknames from your girlfriend are Sweetdums and Cutie Wooty. What's going to be next? Romeo or maybe *smirks* Prince Charming or Baby Cakes.

Leo: *blushes* Uh…

tmntlover65: *laughs* If she calls you Baby Cakes, I will LITERALLY pee myself from laughing so hard!

Mikey: *laughs* I'm with ya there!

Raph: *face-palms* Oh gosh…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, I know you aren't a grasshopper. I just got that from an episode of Powderpuff Girls when this Sensei taught Buttercup about controlling her anger and that reminded me of you *shrugs* because you're a hothead. What more can I say dude?

Raph: *crosses arms* I am NOT a hothead.

Donnie: *rolls eyes* Yeah, and Thomas Edison didn't discover electricity.

Raph: *face-palms* You are such a nerd.

tmntlover65: *gasps* YOU WATCH POWDERPUFF GIRLS?!

Raph: *eyes widen* Oh no…

tmntlover65: Did you see that episode where-

Raph: *covers her mouth* We are not discussing that STUPID show!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, what if the Shredder captured you and made you work for him?

Donnie: *eyes widen* That would be AWFUL!

tmntlover65: Psh… I would never work for that tin can.

Donnie: *raises mask ridge* Not even if he held a laser gun held to your head?

tmntlover65: *face remains serious* Nope.

Donnie: Wow… so you wouldn't even bother trying to plan an escape route? You would just die like that? *snaps fingers*

tmntlover65: *laughs nervously* Heh… I didn't think that far…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Mikey, why is your catchphrase Booyakasha? And may I have a fist bump? *sticks out fist*

Mikey: *smiles* Shell yeah! *fist bumps Breana* And my catchphrase is that because it sounds awesome.

Leo: Do you even know what it means?

Mikey: *shakes head* Nope. It just sounds awesome.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Splinter, hello Master Splinter sir. Well… um… you're not supposed to attack a fallen warrior when he/she is wounded right sir? That's not showing honor, is it sir?

Raph: What's up with all the 'sirs'?

tmntlover65: RAPH! *elbows his stomach* They're just showing respect!

Raph: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

Splinter: Are you supposed to attack when the warrior has fallen? No, and it does not show honor.

tmntlover65: *smiles* That's right! Honor's code!

Splinter: *chuckles* Yes, Honor's code.


	22. Chapter 22

**tmntlover65: WOOOO! Three chapters in one day! I hope that makes up for y'all wait!**

WildChild13: Hey y'all! Wassup? Okay, so have any of you guys read fanfiction? About you? I've read like, every Mikey fic out there… *gasps and clamps hand over mouth* Uh… I-I've said too much, uh… so, read some fanfics! You will freak at some of the ones out there! Who knows? Maybe you're the subjects of one… RIGHT NOW! Bye! *runs away with extremely red face*

tmntlover65: *sighs* I only let them read the ones that I approve of. And that reason is exactly why; some are… freakish… *smiles mischievously* And you've read every Mikey one out there, huh?

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, why do you sound like a girl when you laugh?

Casey: WHAT?! I DO NOT!

Raph: Hate to tell you this but… yeah, you do.

Casey: *places hand on chest* I'M the one who laughs like a girl?! What about that her?! *points to tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* I am a girl Shellbrain.

Casey: *blushes slightly* Wow… I feel really stupid right now…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Raph, your new nickname is Raphie P***

Raph: *jaw drops open*

tmntlover65: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM?!

Mikey: They said Raphie-

tmntlover65: *covers his mouth* I know what they said. Just… WHAT THE SHELL?!

**(BREAK) **

Guest: Leo, *looks at him eating chocolate pudding* that's not pudding, it's poop. And why do you like Space Heroes so much?

Leo: *freezes and drops spoon back into bowl*

Mikey: *laughs hysterically* YOU ACTUALLY ATE THAT?! HAHAHAHA!

Leo: *pukes behind the couch*

tmntlover65: *grimaces* I'm not cleaning that.

Leo: *wipes hand over mouth* Ugh… nasty… And I like Space Heroes because it's awesome to watch. *eyes widen* Oh no… *pukes behind the couch again*

tmntlover65: FOR GLOB SAKES! GO TO THE BATHROOM TO PUKE!

Leo: *groans and walks into the bathroom*

Mikey: *smiles* That wasn't actually poop, was it?

tmntlover65: *grins and shakes head* Nope. That, my friend, was payback for stealing my comic books.

**(BREAK) **

Guest: Turtles, what is it like to be in a room with a million Casey's?

Donnie: *eyes twitches* I would explode.

Raph: Yeah… that would get annoying after awhile.

tmntlover65: *shudders* That better not EVER happen…

Mikey and Leo: Agreed.

Casey: *walks out of lab with a cloning device* Hey Don? What does this thing do?

Everyone but Casey: NOOOOOOO!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, how do you guys feel about hanging with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot for a day?

Raph: *quizzical look* Uh… who?

tmntlover65: *think for a second* I think they're from Anamaniacs… but I'm not exactly sure…

Raph: Ohhh… then no. Not gonna happen.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, who would you guys be if you guys switched bodies with each other?

Casey: Hm… I kinda liked being April…

April: *eyes widen* Not. Happening.

Raph: I wouldn't be in a stupid Kraang body again! That's for sure!

tmntlover65: *shrugs* I honestly don't know.

April: *smirks* Why not me?

tmntlover65: *eyes widen in horror* SHELL NO!

April: *laughs* Good, 'cause I don't want to be you either. You're too… tomboyish…

tmntlover65: And you're too… girlish…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Leo, do you want to build a snowman?

Raph: *groans* Do NOT start with that song!

Leo: Uh… no thanks…

tmntlover65: *grins mischievously* Hey Raph?

Raph: *looks at her* What?

tmntlover65: *sings* Do you wanna build a snowman?

Raph: *covers ears* SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Mikey, are your brothers ticklish? If so, I'll give you a pizza of you tickled them.

Mikey: *looks at each brother* I don't think so… anymore, that is. *looks at tmntlover65 and smirks evilly*

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* Don't. You. Dare.

Mikey: *sarcastic tone* What are you talking about? *pokes her side*

tmntlover65: *jumps a little* Mikey, I swear to glob-

Mikey: *pokes her side again*

tmntlover65: *starts giggling* M-Mikey! Stop it!

Mikey: *grins* I don't know what you're talking about. *pokes her repeatedly*

tmntlover65: *giggles harder* M-MIKEY! KNOCK IT OFF!

Mikey: *sarcastic* Oh, I'm sorry! Are you ticklish?

tmntlover65: *laughs harder* Y-YOU KNOW I AM! S-STOP! RAPH!

Raph: *rolls eyes* I'm not getting involved.

tmntlover65: *still laughing* I-I'M GONNA PEE! STOP!

Mikey: *laughs* Okay, okay. *stops poking her*

tmntlover65: *takes some deep breaths* Thank you.

Mikey: *smiles and pokes her foot*

tmntlover65: *shrieks* MIKEY!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, where does a dog park at? The barking lot! *rimshot*

Raph: *laughs sarcastically* Oh, ha ha ha. Very funny.

**(BREAK)**

Min & Quaser: Hi!

Min: Sorry tmntlover65, I will pay for that. *hands her a stack of cash* Here. There's one-hundred dollars.

tmntlover65: *smiles* You are forgiven. *starts counting cash* And here I thought- *sparkles spray all over her face and in her mouth*

Mikey: *laughs hysterically* OH MY GOSH! T-THAT'S SO FUNNY!

tmntlover65: *spits out some sparkles* ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Hey Major Tantrum! (Raph) I bought you a prezzie! *hands him a present*

Raph: *eyes it warily* I'm not sure I should open this…

tmntlover65: *still spitting out sparkles* C'mon Raph, I'm sure it can't be worse than spark- EWWW! I THINK I ATE SOME!

Raph: *sighs* Here goes nothin'… *opens the box and screams like a little girl* HOLY CRAP! *jumps behind the couch* GET THEM AWAY! GET THEM AWAY!

tmntlover65: *picks up a roach* Oh, c'mon Raphie. It's only a cockroach farm!

Raph: I HATE COCKROACHES!

tmntlover65: *smiles evilly* Then what if I do this… *puts roach on his head*

Raph: *frantically wipes off head* ARGHHHHH!

tmntlover65: *takes out phone and snaps a pic* *laughs* That's a keeper!

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Leo is the BESTEST boyfriend in the whole world! *kisses Leo* And he's the best kisser. I'd bet my scythe you're a stupid kisser!

Leo: *whole face turns red* Um… thanks…

tmntlover65: Are you referring to Raph being a stupid kisser? *blushes* Of course… how would I know? *mumbles sadly* He's only kissed my cheek.

April: *places a hand on her shoulder* I'm sure it'll happen sometime.

tmntlover65: *smirks evilly* Says the girl who already kissed a turtle on the lips.

April: *blushes* H-How did you know?

**(BREAK)**

Min: *grins* Hey Mike-ster! How good are you at skate-boarding?

Mikey: *smiles cheekily* The awesomest.

tmntlover65: *smirks* Can't disagree with that.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: *face-palms* Donnie, it's a mutant school!

Mikey: *eyes widen* A mutant school?! AHHHH! IT'S GONNA EAT US!

Donnie: *face-palms* She means it's a school for mutants, Mikey.

Mikey: Ohhh… *smiles* I get it now.

Donnie: *rolls eyes* Anyways, would I go? *thinks for a second* I guess… but I would check and see what kind of mutants would be attending.

**(BREAK)**

Min: April, where do you shop?

Quaser: DON'T TELL HER!

tmntlover65: I think the better questions would be, 'where DON'T you shop.'

April: *glares at tmntlover65* Shut it. And… I'm not sure I should answer…

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Fine, then say ONE store you go to.

April: *smiles* Rue 21. I LOVE that store!

tmntlover65: *nods* That's the one store that I'll shop at with you.

April: *gasps* THEN LET'S GO! *drags her away by the arm*

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* April! What about-

April: I'm sure they'll be fine! Let's go!

tmntlover65: *groans* Me and my big mouth!

_Due to being dragged out of the lair by April, we just have ta cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Min: Tooth jerk, GO FALL INTO A DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP HOLE! Sorry Cat girl!

Casey: *rolls eyes* First I was pushed off a cliff, and now this? Typical. Just typical.

Donnie: *smirks smugly* It's obvious that some people just don't like you.

Casey: What?! How can you NOT like this! *gestures hand down body*

Donnie: *raises mask ridge* Do you really want me to answer?

Casey: *thinks a second* On second thought… no.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Shred-Head! Ever played frogger?

tmntlover65: *gulps nervously* I'm not sure I should be here…

Shredder: No. I do not play stupid games. Now… *glares at tmntlover65* Where were we? *pops blades out*

tmntlover65: *shakes a little* Oh glob…

Shredder: FOOT BOTS! BLOCK THE EXITS! *A bunch of foot-bots block every available exit*

tmntlover65: *grins evilly* Too bad ya stupid tin can! BOOYAKASHA! *throws a smoke bomb on the ground* *it turns out to be an ACTUAL egg* *eyes widen* You have got to be kidding me…

Shredder: *laughs menacingly* What were you saying about a stupid tin can?

tmntlover65: Crap… *sighs* And I left my Kama at the lair… double crap.

Shredder: Now, let's finish this!

_Oh glob, I made the tin can mad… *ahem* Due to angering a stupid tin can, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D _

**(BREAK)**

Min: Quaser's boyfriend, break her heart and I'll pound you with my plasma cannons! *holds cannons menacingly*

Leo: *stares at the weapon**eyes widen* Point taken…

Raph: *looks around the lair* Hey, where's-

tmntlover65: *stumbles into the lair, barely conscious* *slurred voice* I-I'm here… *passes out*

*Everyone gasps and runs over to her*

Donnie: *picks her up gently* What the-? What the shell happened to her?

Raph: *growls* I bet it was the Foot.

Donnie: *quickly walks into lab with her* Whatever it was, we'll find out when she wakes up. *looks at her and grimaces* If she wakes up…

**tmntlover65: *subconscious thoughts* Okay… so I shouldn't have tangled with the Shredder… That was stupid, even on my part. So… keep asking those questions! We'll answer… um… when I wake up that is…**


	23. Chapter 23

Mikey: *looks down at tmntlover65* *frowns* Donnie, when is she gonna wake up?

Donnie: *sighs* I don't know Mikey. She was beat up pretty badly.

Leo: *shakes head slowly* I still can't believe the Shredder did that…

Raph: *growls and clenches fists* I'm gonna kill that tin can! *punches the wall*

Donnie: RAPH! *looks at the wall and groans* Great, ANOTHER thing I have to fix!

Raph: *takes a couple deep breaths* Sorry Don, I'm just… really mad at the Shredder right now!

Mikey: *grins cheekily* Are you mad 'cause he hurt your girlfriend?

Raph: *blushes slightly* S-she's not my girlfriend Mikey…

Mikey: *grins wider, if that's even possible* Whatever you say Raphie.

Raph: *still blushing* She's not!

Mikey: *raises mask ridge*

Raph: I-I… She… *groans* Forget it.

Mikey: *smiles* Just admit it Raph.

Raph: THAT'S IT! *lunges at Mikey*

Mikey: *shrieks like a little girl* NOOOO! *gets thrown to the floor by Raph*

*Both of them wrestle on the ground*

tmntlover65: *eyes flutter open* *mumbles quietly* Will you two shut up?

Mikey: *gasps and pushes Raph to the side* YOU'RE ALIVE!

tmntlover65: *smirks sleepily* I guess I am.

Raph: *pushes Mikey out of the way* *points a finger in her face* NEVER EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!

tmntlover65: *sarcastic tone* What? I scared that big bad Raph? *laughs weakly* *groans* Ugh… I feel like crap…

Donnie: *smiles sympathetically* You'll be sore for awhile, so just take it easy.

Mikey: *smiles blindly* You know what this means?

tmntlover65: *slowly sits up* *winces slightly* What Mikey?

Mikey: WE CAN DO SOME QUESTIONS!

tmntlover65: *smiles* Shell yeah! *tries to stand, but immediately falls back down* OW!

Leo: *grimaces* Shredder cut your legs up pretty bad, so you can't walk right now.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Great… *looks over at Raph* Carry me out to the couch.

Raph: *eyes widen in shock* Seriously?

tmntlover65: *pouts and shows some puppy eyes* Pwease?

Raph: *sighs and picks her up bridal style* You're lucky you're hurt… *walks out of the lab and sets her down on the couch*

tmntlover65: *smiles blindly* Thank you Raphie!

Raph: *rolls eyes and smirks* Whatever girlie.

tmntlover65: Okay then… I'm back everyone! So your questions will be answered once again! WOOO!

Everyone: *laughs*

Casey: *smirks* It's good to have ya back.

tmntlover65: Awe, thanks Toothless Maniac!

Casey: *glares at her* Don't start.

**(BREAK)**

thegirlwholived: Who wants to press this red button that blows up all of the 3,000 nearest sparkle factories?

tmntlover65: *immediately shoots hand up* GIMME!

thegirlwholived: *hands it to tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: And without further ado… *pushes the button* *lair vibrates slightly*

April: NOOOOOOO!

tmntlover65: *laughs* WOOO! BURN TO THE GROUND BABY! BURN TO DA GROUND!

April: *starts crying* N-now where am I gonna get my sparkles for the prank?!

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* What prank?

April: *quickly shuts up and smiles innocently* Nothing!

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* I'm kinda scared now...

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: OH MY GAWD! tmntlover65! NO! Shedder, THAT WAS MY FRIEND YOU USELESS PIECE OF SCRAP METAL! GO CHARIZARD! *Charizard pops out of pokeball and melts Shredder's armor and burns him to a crisp* Good boy Firewing. *pets Firewing*

Rahzar: MASTER SHREDDER! *runs over to the melted pile of metal*

Shredder: *from other room* WHAT?!

Xever: *freezes* I-is he a ghost?

Shredder: *appears around corner wearing heart-covered boxers* I AM SLEEPING! WHAT THE-? *looks down at the melted pile* WHO BURNT MY ARMOR?!

Xever: *quickly covers eyes and turns away* WHOA! At least WARN US when you show up in your underwear!

Shredder: *ignores him* Who. Burnt. My. ARMOR?!

Rahzar: Gah, um… some kid with a dragon thing…

Shredder: *shakes head* I really need some new henchmen…

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: How did you like your trip to the hospital Case? Anyways, time to utterly humiliate you in front of everyone. *holds out pink, sparkly, and utterly girly dress that's JUST Casey's size* *evilly smiles*

Casey: *glares at Reanna* *sarcastic tone* Oh, it was just PEACHY! *looks at the dress* *eyes widen* You better not…

tmntlover65: *sighs* I would force the dress on him, but I've been put on bed rest until my injuries go away. *glares at the ceiling* Stupid Shredder.

Casey: *smirks* I'm kinda glad you're injured now.

April: CASEY! *smacks his arm*

Casey: *puts hands up in mock surrender* What? I'm just sayin'…

**(BREAK) **

Reanna D. Write: April, *whispers* April, I really like Don so if you could... BACK THE HECK OFF *normal voice* please?

April: *rubs ear* And I am now deaf in that ear…

tmntlover65: *smirks evilly* Did you hear her?

April: Uh… no. I kinda went deaf when she said it.

tmntlover65: Then I'll tell you… *gestures for her to come closer*

April: *sighs and comes closer*

tmntlover65: *whispers* Can you hear me?

April: *nods* Yeah, what is it?

tmntlover65: *Ahem* BACK THE HECK OFF!

April: AHHH! *jumps back and clutches ear* COME ON!

tmntlover65: *laughs* I think you got the message that time.

April: *cups hand around ear* What? I can't hear 'cause I'm freaking DEAF right now!

**(BREAK) **

Reanna D. Write: Raph, have you ever considered using retro-mutagen on Slash?

Raph: *eyes widen* I-I never thought of that! *runs over to Donnie* Donnie! Make some more retro-mutagen! Please? Please! PLEASE?! PAH-

Donnie: *covers his mouth* GEEZ RAPH! I think I get the point!

Raph: *pushes his hand off* So… can you make some?

Donnie: *sighs* Fine. WHEN I get the right ingredients.

Raph: *smiles, that's right he SMILED* THANK YOU DONNIE! *pulls Donnie into a bear hug*

Everyone but Raph: *jaw drops*

Leo: *points to Raph* That's not our brother.

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Leo, so how do you feel about Karai being your sister?

Leo: *shrugs* It's no big deal… a little shocking, but no big deal…

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Yeah right Leo. I know you were beyond shocked. You were downright surprised!

Leo: *blushes slightly* N-no I wasn't…

tmntlover65: *smirks* I don't believe you.

Leo: I-I'm telling the truth!

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Mikey, AWESOME! Do you have any legendary Pokémon? I have two!

Mikey: Psh… I wish…

tmntlover65: *places a hand on his shoulder* It's okay Mikey, you'll get one someday.

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Splinter, *bows* thank you Master. What's the most important lesson you've ever taught your sons?

Splinter: *thinks for a second* To stick to the shadows. That is an important faction of being a true ninja.

Leo: *smiles* Agreed.

Raph: *mumbles* Teacher's pet.

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Donnie, awesome! I'll probably need to know basic mechanics first. But after that, maybe we could build… I don't know… a new Shellraiser? Since the freaking Kraang destroyed your last one. I know how much you loved that thing.

Donnie: *smiles* That would be great! And I can teach you whatever you want!

tmntlover65: *voice is slightly slurred* Psh… ya got that right! This dude… *slings an arm around Donnie's shoulders*… is a freaking genius!

Raph: *raises mask ridge* Is she okay?

Donnie: *chuckles and holds up a needle* I just gave her some pain meds. They can make you a little loopy I guess.

tmntlover65: *grabs Raph's hand* Whoa… you have like, three fingers man!

Raph: *sighs* This is gonna be a LOOOOOONG night.

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: tmntlover65, man, you just can't avoid those sparkles can you? Here, a peace offering. *gives her super sparkle remover*

tmntlover65: *giggles* I agree with you.

Mikey: *raises mask ridge* What are you talking about?

tmntlover65: *points a finger right in his face* YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN MICHELANGELO! Anyways, before someone so RUDELY interrupted, I was having a nice conversation with this bottle. *looks down at sparkle remover* Isn't that right? *pauses for a second* Yeah, I know he is…

Mikey: *puzzled look* Um… *looks over at Donnie*

Donnie: *rolls eyes* Pain meds Mikey. They make her loopy.

Mikey: Ohhh… *smiles* I get it now…

tmntlover65: GO SQUIRTLE! *throws bottle of sparkle remover on the ground* *waits a second* Where's Squirtle?

Leo: *laughs* You should use those pain meds more often Don!

Donnie: *chuckles* I'm definitely considering it…

**(BREAK)**

phoebe. gimenez. 7: How would you guys react if Mikey is double-crossing you guys and ACTUALLY works for the Shredder?

tmntlover65: *gasps* You work for the Shredder?

Mikey: *shakes head* NO! I would NEVER work for that… that loser!

tmntlover65: I don't believe you. *holds up Kama* BOOYAKASHA! *charges at Mikey*

Donnie: *grabs her arm and takes the Kama* You're not allowed to have weapons right now.

tmntlover65: *pouts* Why not?

Donnie: *sighs* You're on pain meds at the moment. Weapons and pain meds do not mix.

tmntlover65: *crosses arms and sits back down* *looks to her left* Man, that unicorn is a total bummer.

Raph: *raises mask ridge* Um… who are you talking to?

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Isn't it obvious Raphael? *gestures to the empty spot next to her*

Raph: Yeah… sure… *looks over at Donnie* *mumbles* How long until those meds wear off?

Donnie: *thinks for a second* About… three hours.

Raph: *drags hand down face* Oh boy…


	24. Chapter 24

Leo: Okay, before we answer any questions, is she off of the pain meds Don? *points to tmntlover65*

Donnie: *rolls eyes* For the hundredth time, YES!

Leo: *smiles* Good.

tmntlover65: *drags hand down face* Did I really throw a bottle on the ground, thinking it was a pokeball?

Leo: Yes, yes you did. Now… let's get crackin'!

Raph: *face-palms* Never say that again.

**XXX**

Breana: Raphie, you were scared! You looked so helpless and scared in Cockroach Terminator. You was freaked out! You were about to p*** on yourself. Why? *smiles sadly* Never thought bad boy Raph would've acted like that. And you act like that over a cockroach! I felt sorry for you Raphie.

Raph: *grits through teeth* I was NOT going to pee myself.

tmntlover65: *taps finger on chin* I don't know… you were pretty close. *smirks* Especially when your little brother snuck up on you…

Mikey: *smiles* That. Was. AWESOME! *high threes tmntlover65*

Raph: *growls* That was NOT awesome! It was… stupid.

Donnie: *rolls eyes* You think everything is stupid.

Raph: Well… that's because it usually is.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Leo, okay, I'm crossing Mikey and Raphie off the leader list. How about Donnie? *shakes head* No, he doesn't do to well with being under pressure… bad choice; crossing him off. Well Leo, looks like you're the leader. I see why you're perfect for the job and you seem to take the pressure of being leader rather well. Congrats on a job well done! *pats him on the shoulder*

Leo: *smiles* Why thank you!

tmntlover65: *thinks for a second* What if I become leader?

The guys: *shakes head frantically*

tmntlover65: *pouts* Awe, why not?

Raph: One, you're not a turtle. Two, you're too crazy. Three… just no.

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* You guys are so mean.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Mikey, how did you manage to put a cockroach in Raphie's shell?

Mikey: *smiles* Skill. A LOT of skill.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, hey maybe the reason Leatherhead grabs you by the face is because… well… he just likes grabbing you by the face because he likes your face. *sighs* That didn't make sense, did it?

Donnie: *re-reads question* You used the word 'because' twice in one sentence.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Thank you Captain Brainiac.

Donnie: *glares at her* Don't call me that. And no, that didn't make any sense.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Hey Hey HEY!

Min: WHAT'S UP!

Quaser: So, tmntlover65, I'm sorry about my sister; she gets a little crazy sometimes.

Min: YOU JUST TOLD THEM MY SECRET!

tmntlover65: *smirks* Apology accepted. *grins evilly* And good luck getting those sparkles now Min! I blew dem up! WOOOO!

April: *whispers to Min* Don't worry, I have a TON of sparkles at my apartment.

tmntlover65: What was that April?

April: *smiles blindly* NOTHING!

**(BREAK)**

Min: Leo, what do you think now that you know Quaser and I are sisters?

Leo: *shrugs* It's fine , I guess.

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* You guess?

Leo: I mean, it's no big deal or anything. I'm cool with it.

tmntlover65: *mumbles* And you're fine with the fact that she likes sparkles-

April: *smacks her arm*

tmntlover65: *rubs arm* HEY!

April: *sarcastic tone* Whoops, my hand slipped.

tmntlover65: *kicks her leg* Whoopsie! My leg slipped!

April: OW! *rubs leg* Gosh, you're so annoying…

tmntlover65: *smirks* Deal. With. It.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Donnie, *face-palms* How. Many. TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! Forget it, look Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted up.

Donnie: *flinches* Okay, okay! No need to yell! *opens laptop*

tmntlover65: *sneaks up behind him* Why are you looking at pictures of April instead of looking up that school?

Donnie: *shrieks like a little girl* GAH! GO AWAY!

tmntlover65: *jumps back* Geez… I awoke the beast…

**(BREAK)**

Min: I finally got my weapon! *shows a Yumi to everyone* Ha. Ninja Bow.

Quaser: I like my scythe better.

Min: *sticks out tongue*

tmntlover65: That's a great weapon! *smirks evilly* It's better than a Bo staff…

Donnie: *glares at tmntlover65* HEY!

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Mike-Master! Fav video game? Mines Assassins Creed 2 and Min's is Halo: Reach.

Mikey: *thinks for a second* Just one?

Raph: *rolls eyes* Yes Mikey. Just one. NOT TWO! One.

Mikey: Okay! *thinks for another moment* I like Super Smash Bros.

tmntlover65: WOOOO! YOU KNOW IT! *fist-pumps Mikey*

**(BREAK)**

Min: *kicks Casey* That's my good deed for the day done.

Casey: *crumples to the floor* *squeaks* Did you really have to kick me there?

tmntlover65: *laughs hysterically* O-OH MY GLOB! T-THAT'S SO FREAKING FUNNY!

April: *laughs* Where's a camera when you need it?

tmntlover65: Ooooo… good idea April! *takes out phone and snaps a pic* *sighs* I love blackmail.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Master Splinter, may you teach me more advanced kata with my scythe? I can do most of the Master Kata, but not the harder ones.

Splinter: *nods* Yes, of course I will help.

**(BREAK)**

Min: Major Tantrum! How'd ya like your present? tmntlover65 sent me a picture!

Raph: *eyes widen* YOU SENT HER A PICTURE?!

tmntlover65: *hides phone behind back* Possibly…

Raph: GIVE ME THAT PHONE! *charges at tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: *screams and runs away from him* I'M SORRY! I PRESSED THE SEND BUTTON BY ACCIDENT!

Raph: *runs after her* YOU LIAR!

_Due to a certain someone sending a picture to Min, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D _

**(BREAK)**

SoaringSparrow1318: Turtles, did you choose your bandana colors or did Splinter?

tmntlover65: *chuckles* We all know Leo chose his- OOPHM!

Leo: *elbows her gut* I DID NOT! *Ahem* Splinter chose the colors based on our personalities- OW!

tmntlover65: *punches his arm* Do NOT elbow me in the gut! *smiles* Yes, all except Leo here got their masks based off their personalities.

Leo: *crosses arms in defeat* Whatever.

**(BREAK)**

SoaringSparrow1318: Raph, so you still do the training exercise where your brothers fire fake arrows and insult you at the same time?

Raph: *crosses arms* No.

Mikey: *sighs* I wish we could.

Raph: *smirks* How about YOU be the one who gets arrows shot at!

Mikey: *eyes widen* Never mind.

**(BREAK)**

Mikey and tmntlover65: *pulls both to the side* Hey wanna help me prank Donnie? *whispers plan about hanging a certain picture*

tmntlover65: *pushes Mikey to the side* I got this Mikey. *smirks evilly* Let's do this! *Ahem* HEY DON!

Donnie: *runs out of lab* WHAT?!

tmntlover65: *smiles sweetly* Can you help me hang a picture?

Donnie: *face-palms* You interrupt me to hang a picture? Really?

tmntlover65: *puppy eyes* Pwease?

Donnie: *groans* Fine.

tmntlover65: *drags the picture to a random wall* Okay, but before we do, what do you think about the pic? *reveals a picture of the Leaning Tower of Pisa*

Donnie: *stares at picture* W-why would you hang that picture?

tmntlover65: Well… Mikey said it would bring some 'Italian pizzazz' to the lair.

Donnie: *continues to stare at the picture* Yeah, but why that one?

tmntlover65: 'Cause, Pisa sounds like pizza. And you can figure out the rest.

Donnie: *starts cocking head*

tmntlover65: *waves a hand in front of his face* Donnie?

Donnie: *stays silent and starts stroking the picture*

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* Oh glob, I think I broke him.

_Due to breaking Donnie, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

SoaringSparrow1318: Donnie, did you know that in other versions of yourself you're considered the second in command over Raph? If not, do you still consider yourself to be?

Donnie: Me? Second in command? *smiles* About time!

Raph: *rolls eyes* Really Don? You would freak out.

Donnie: *raises mask ridge* Kinda like you did?

Raph: T-that's not the point. You can't handle pressure, so you would probably explode.

Donnie: …True, true. Yeah, I couldn't handle the pressure of that. So no, I couldn't be second in command right now.

**(BREAK)**

SoaringSparrow1318: April, to tell truth, I am half tomboy and half girly girl, so if you ever need someone to go shopping with, I'm your gal. Also, do you ever wear your hair down? I've always seen your hair up. Not complaining, just curious.

April: *smiles* Awesome! We are SO going shopping then! And I always wear my hair up because I just like it like that.

tmntlover65: *smirks evilly* I dare you to wear it down.

April: *glares at her* Fine, I WILL! *pulls hair out of ponytail* *fluffs hair around*

Casey and Donnie: *jaw drops*

tmntlover65: Now was that so hard?

April: *shrugs* It's just easier to manage in a ponytail. *puts it back up in a ponytail*

tmntlover65: *looks over at Donnie and Casey* *laughs* I think you broke them April.

April: *rolls eyes* Boys…

**(BREAK)**

SoaringSparrow1318: Casey, I dare you to wear a sparkly black dress for an entire chapter.

Casey: WHAT IS UP WITH ALL OF THE DRESS DARES?!

tmntlover65: *grins evilly* You know… I'm not injured anymore…

Casey: *gulps nervously* Oh no… *runs off*

tmntlover65: *grabs the dress* GET BACK HERE JONES!

*Casey's screaming and the ripping of fabric echoes throughout the lair*

April: …Do you think he's okay?

tmntlover65: *comes back in with Casey who's wearing a half-ripped dress* *smiles* Mission accomplished!

Casey: *sighs* I look stupid.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Shocking. Now, more blackmail! *pulls out phone and snaps some pics* *sends one to SoaringSparrow1318* There ya go!

Casey: *glares at tmntlover65* I hate you.

**tmntlover65: *gasps* I can NOT believe he said that! Anyways, I probably should've said this in the beginning, but if you want to PM me with any questions, then go for it! It's up to you! Keep askin' the questions! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

Breana: Leo, so no more feelings for the princess of the Foot Clan? No more being lovestruck over that evil punk who back stabbed y'all?

Leo: *blushes slightly* N-no…

tmntlover65: Are you sure?

Leo: Yes.

tmntlover65: *smirks* Are you sure you're sure?

Leo: YES.

tmntlover65: *smiles* Are you sure you're sure you're sure?

Leo: *face-palms* For the love of- YES!

tmntlover65: *grins cheekily* Are you sure you're sure you're sure you're su-

Leo: *covers her mouth* NEXT QUESTION!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, oh I'll tell you what's up with the sir's! I'm showing respect, that's what up! That's how we do it in my hood! Homie, you don't be dissing the elders in my hood! You get me homie?

Raph: *rolls eyes* Don't call me that. And sure, I get you.

tmntlover65: Dat's right homie! Don't you be dissing da elders! Holla! *crosses arms in an 'X' formation*

Everyone: *gives her a confused expression*

tmntlover65: *still in the same position* *raises eyebrow* No?

Raph: Uh… no.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, what's up homie! How's my favorite smarty doing?

Donnie: Um… fine.

Raph: *face-palms* Why are you talking like that?

tmntlover65: 'Cause… *goes back into that 'X' position* She is from da-

Raph: *pulls her back on the couch and covers her mouth* NEXT!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Mikey, I give that answer a BIG WET SLOPPY BOOYAKASHA!

Mikey: *quizzical look* What answer?

tmntlover65: I believe they're referring to that one… you know, they asked why your catchphrase was Booyakasha…

Mikey: Ohhh… *smiles* I love that word- BOOYAKASHA! *throws a smoke bomb and disappears*

tmntlover65: *sighs* Typical Mikey…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: tmntlover65, yeah I watch Powderpuff Girls. Hey, what were you about to say before Mr. 'I like to interrupt people' decided to interrupt you?

Raph: *scowls* Why you-

tmntlover65: *covers his mouth* I was going to say, did you see that episode where the cute hamster- I think his name was Twiggy- got mutated? It kinda reminded me of when you guys got mutated. Well… except you guys aren't hamsters… or savage beasts… *looks at Raph* *smirks* Almost.

Raph: *rips her hand off* I am NOT a savage beast!

tmntlover65: I never said you were.

Raph: But you just- you… *sighs* Forget it.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: So… Mikey! Are you excited at all that 'backwards crazy land' is coming to your home? You'll be a genius far more often. *grins*

Wolf: That looked like so much fun! I want to go to the Kraang dimension now! Can we?

Dark: No.

Wolf: Please?

Dark: I said, no.

tmntlover65: *stands in between them and pushes them apart* Okay girls, you're both pretty. You may answer now Mikey.

Mikey: *smiles* Yeah boi! That was so fun!

Raph: And scary… you know… because MIKEY was actually smart.

Donnie: Never thought I'd see the day…

Mikey: *glares at them* You're just jealous.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Casey, don't worry. There's still someone out there who is a fan of you.

Dark: And it's most certainly not me.

Wolf: No duh!

tmntlover65: *smirks* Well that's shocking…

Casey: *glares at tmntlover65* Shut it. Obviously some people just can't see my awesomeness.

tmntlover65: *puts on a pair of glasses* Hm… nope, still don't see it.

Donnie: Here, try this. *hands her a microscope*

tmntlover65: *puts Casey's hand under it* *looks through it* Still don't see it.

Donnie: *holds in a laugh* How about this? *holds up a telescope*

Casey: *looks like he's about to explode* OKAY OKAY! I THINK THEY GET IT!

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Now then… because Shredder is being a typical, self-centered, thick-headed villain… hey guys, do you want our contact? Especially incase Shard needs a quick getaway or some instant help?

Wolf: Or Casey, if he gets pushed off a cliff again. *stretches wings*

Raph: *confused face* Who the heck is Shard?

tmntlover65: *smiles* That is the awesome nickname I received from them.

Raph: Okay…

tmntlover65: Anyways, do we want your contact? *shrugs* Whatever. I'm already coming up with a plan to- *eyes widen* Heh heh… I'm gonna shut up…

Leo: *raises mask ridge* Should we be concerned?

tmntlover65: No, the plan doesn't involve you guys. And… *looks over at Wolf* I think I'll refrain from pushing Casey off of a cliff again…

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Hey Karai! What kind of pig-headedness got into you?! The whole reason everybody's in the mess is because of revenge! And what on Earth made you think you could take on a Shredder alone?!

Wolf: Dark's just mad because he can't ship an insane snake with a turtle.

Dark: I-I… okay, yeah.

Karai: *pops a hip* Well EXCUSSSSSE ME! I wasn't thinking sssstuff through at the time!

tmntlover65: *wipes cheek* Thanks for the spit bath.

Karai: *glares at tmntlover65* Ssssshut it.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Now excuse me while I go rant at Shredder. *types code into wristwatch and teleports to Shredder's lair* Oi! You there! Why are you so absorbed in yourself, you don't realize other things?! There are so many ways you could complete your goal, if only you broaden your horizons! WHY?!

Wolf: *pats Dark on the shoulder* Calm your face, man.

Dark: I refuse! *points guitar at Shredder* You follow all the guidelines for downfall! If you continue as you have… YOU WILL FAIL! *air crackles ominously with electricity*

Wolf: Dark! Calm down before you blow the whole place up!

tmntlover65: *mutters* Wouldn't that be unfortunate… *realizes she's standing behind them* *eyes widen* Crud… *laughs nervously* Okay Darkie! Please calm down!

Dark: *lowers guitar and glares at Shredder* This is your only warning. You are doing it all wrong. *turns around and disappears into thin air*

Shredder: *rolls eye* Like I would listen to you.

Wolf: *shrugs* He's a little ticked. Sorry about that. Anyways, what's you contingency plan when the Kraang undoubtedly betray you?

Shredder: They will not betray me. If they do, *clenches fists* then the consequences will be dire…

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Hey Bradford! *walks over and starts scratching under chin* Who's a bad ninja skele-doggie? Hmm? Hmm?

Rahzar: *growls* I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A DOGGIE! *swipes claws at him*

Wolf: *dodges swipe of claws* Tsk. That's no way to treat an Alpha like me. *grins*

Rahzar: ALPHA?! Why you little- *swipes at him again*

Wolf: *dodges the attack* I love antagonizing these guys.

tmntlover65: *shakes head slowly and smirks* Of course you do.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Now then. *stares at Tigerclaw* Hmm… were you originally from the 2003 or 1997?

Tigerclaw: *rolls eyes-er… eye* Like I would know.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: *playing a soft, melodic, soothing tune on the guitar*

Wolf: *appears in the lair* Hey guys!

Dark: Oh good, you're back. Now we can get on with it.

Wolf: *looks at Dark curiously* Why was I needed…?

Dark: *smirks* Hey Casey! I bet Wolf could beat you in an ice hockey game! No magic included!

Casey: Psh… bring it on! *swings hockey stick around*

Dark: Wait, what? But-

Dark: *shoves Wolf and Casey out the door* Go on! *waits until Wolf and Casey are out of sight before turning back to the group* Now. I dare Donnie and April to kiss.

Donnie: *blushes* Heh, um… *looks at April and then at the ground*

April: *rolls eyes* Come 'ere Don. *reaches up and kisses Donnie*

Donnie: *blushes insanely*

April: *pulls away and winks*

Donnie: D-did s-she… ugh… *passes out*

tmntlover65: *starts cheering* WHOOP WHOOP! ARPILTELLO! YEAH BOI! WHOO- OOPHM!

Raph: *hits her in the stomach with the end of a Sai* Are you done? Good.

tmntlover65: *groans* You will regret that Raphie… you will regret that…

**(BREAK)**

~at the rink…~

Wolf: *sort of stares at hockey stick* Um… hey Casey! Are you gonna keep up the vigilante stuff once the Kraang and Shredder are gone?

Casey: You know it! *twirls hockey stick* Now, let's play-

Wolf: Instead of playing hockey… how about we got out and bust some heads? *pulls out sword*

Casey: *shrugs* Sure. *grabs all of his gear* Let's do this! GOONGALA! *both of them run out of the rink*

_Due to Wolf and Casey playing vigilante, we have to cut this answer short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: … *glares at all the dresses* Okay, that's it. *burns all dresses in the room* Enough with the daring people to wear dresses!

Dark: *rolls eyes* Yeah yeah, protect your favorite from the terror.

Wolf: *raises eyebrow* How are you so apathetic? Your favorite was forced to wear a dress.

Dark: *glares* And you forced me into a dress alongside him!

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* You guys are no fun.

Mikey: *quizzical look* What does that word mean?

Donnie: Apathetic?

Mikey: Yeah, that one.

Donnie: It means a lack of-

Mikey: *still quizzical*

Donnie: *sighs* I'm not even gonna waste my time…

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: tmntlover65: I'VE BEEN ON THE COUCH THE ENTIRE TIME?! AND I DIDN'T NOTICE?! OH THE HUMANITY! *Ahem* Er, sorry. So yes, I have read almost every non-yaoi/tcest/gay whatever Mikey fic out there. (I don't approve of that. Sorry peeps) And some are seriously scary…

tmntlover65: Don't worry, I don't like those ones either. I mean, no offence anyone, but seriously? That's just nastay… *smiles* And it's good to know that you finally realized you're sitting on the couch.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Everyone, I know something that you don't know… oh yes I do… *laughs maniacally* You may or may not be going back to NYC on January 25th… or Splinter may or may not be alive… and Mikey may or may not get a crush soon… YEEEEEE! *WildChild13 will not be able to continue with this question due to extreme giddiness*

Raph: Uh… what?

tmntlover65: GAH! Don't tell them! *whispers to WildChild13* I know right! I can't wait! *lets out a girly squeal*

April: *smirks evilly* I knew you had a girly side.

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* Oh. My. Glob. I'm gonna die! AHHHHH! *starts running around in random circles*

April: *rolls eyes* Calm down drama queen.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Shredder, oh no you didn't. Oh no not you didn't. You just knocked out the totally awesome author of this truly amazing fanfic. That's it! HIT IT ICECREAM KITTY! *throws icecream kitty at Shredder's face*

Shredder: AGHHH! NOOOO! *tries to get icecream kitty off*

tmntlover65: WOOO! GO ICECREAM KITTY! SCRATCH HIS UGLY FACE!

WildChild13: Oh, and guess what? I figured out you're lactose and dairy intolerant. Heh. Heh. Heh.

tmntlover65: Awe yeah boi! *fist-pumps WildChild13*

Shredder: *starts choking* H-help!

Fishface: GAH! MASTER SHREDDER! *throws icecream kitty off and helps him*

tmntlover65: HEY! *catches icecream kitty* *pets her head* I know, I know, Shredder's a jerk, I know.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Also to Shredder, dude. Have you seen the 2014 movie version of yourself? You look EPIC! If you weren't an evil power-hungry maniac you would be the coolest guy on earth. But you're not. Sorry bro.

Fishface: *scowls* Master Shredder cannot talk right now, thanks to YOU!

tmntlover65: *fake pouts* Awe, boo hoo.

Fishface: *pulls out knife* I will chop you into bits, little girl.

tmntlover65: First off, I'm not a little girl. Second… *ahem* BYE! *runs out of the lair with icecream kitty*

Fishface: *shouts* That's right! You better run!

**tmntlover65: *panting* I-I hate that fish. *Ahem* WildChild13, I love your suggestion but this is about y'all askin' the guys questions! You're in the spotlight, not the guys. They get enough of that already… Sorry, but like I said, y'all are in the spotlight. Not the guys. **


	26. Chapter 26

Guest: Mikey, how do you feel about being the baby brother in the team?

Mikey: *shrugs* It's okay.

tmntlover65: Yeah, being the youngest gives you an excuse to be immature.

Mikey: *smiles* Exactly.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Donnie, why do you have a picture of April on your laptop?

Donnie: *blushes* Heh, um… uh… *looks over at tmntlover65* Do I have to answer?

tmntlover65: *grins cheekily* Yesh.

Donnie: *sighs* Fine. I have the picture for… um… intel… Yeah, intel.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Intel. Really Donnie? Really?

Donnie: Y-yeah…

tmntlover65: *has a look of disbelief* Whatever you say!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Raph, your new nickname is Meanie Softy.

Raph: *growls* You better not call me that.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Just deal with it Raph, I mean *giggles* Meanie Softy.

Raph: THAT'S IT! *lunges at her*

tmntlover65: NOT AGAIN! *runs away* AHHHHHH!

_Due to someone calling Raphael, Meanie Softy, we have ta cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, why do you keep flirting with April? Come on, that's nasty dude. Even you are disgusting when you don't wash your hands. *shudders* Gross.

Casey: *crosses arms* For your information, I DO wash my hands. *smirks* And I can flirt with anyone I want to flirt with. For example… *leans next to tmntlover65* Hey babe.

tmntlover65: *slowly turns head to face him* I suggest you move before I throw you in a closet full of rats, you ape.

Casey: *quickly moves back* Well… mostly everyone.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Raph, *sees him eating pudding* That's not pudding. And do you scream like a girl when you see a cockroach?

Raph: *drops spoon* Why am I even eating pudding? *moves bowl aside* And no, I NEVER scream like a girl.

Mikey: *smiles evilly* Let's test that theory… *holds up a cockroach*

Raph: *screams like a little girl and retreats into shell*

Mikey: *laughs* I thought you didn't scream Raph!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Leo, are you still thinking about the tea party with the little girl?

Leo: Why would I?

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Just admit Leo, you loved that tea party.

Leo: *blushes slightly* N-no I didn't…

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* Sure you didn't.

Leo: I swear, I DIDN'T!

tmntlover65: *still has a look of disbelief* Okay dude. Whatever you say.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Tigerclaw, do you purr when you drink milk?

Tigerclaw: *blushes slightly* Um…

tmntlover65: *laughs* I didn't know tigers could blush!

Tigerclaw: *growls* Shut it. But… *sighs* Fine. I do.

tmntlover65: *does an impression on Tigerclaw* Big bad tiger purrs when he drinks milk.

Tigerclaw: *growls and pulls out sword*

tmntlover65: *laughs nervously* Heh heh… BYE! *runs out of the room*

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, ladies and gentlemen… and Raphael…

Raph: *glares at Guest*

Guest: How do you feel if Casey was exploding a huge fart?

April: Okay, that's just nasty.

Casey: *shrugs* Hey, it's gotta come out sometime.

tmntlover65: *has a look of disgust* You are seriously gross.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, *throws tomatoes at him* Boo! You stink!

Casey: AGH! *pelted with tomatoes*

tmntlover65: Oooo… I wanna join! *throws a red bowling ball at him*

Casey: *hits him in the gut* OOPHM! *slumps to the ground holding his stomach*

tmntlover65: *laughs nervously* Heh, um… sorry 'bout that Case. I thought it was a giant tomato…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: April, do you think Casey's the right man for you?

tmntlover65: NO!

April: *sarcastic tone* I'm sorry, is your name April?

tmntlover65: Uh… no.

April: Then zip it. *Ahem* Honestly… *thinks for a second* I mean, he's decent…

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow*

April: *sighs* Fine, no. He's not the right man for me.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Raph, *walks to him and kicks him in the shin* that was for stealing my pizza Meanie Softy! And why do you always be mean to your brothers and get into fights with them?

Raph: *holds shin* WHAT THE SHELL?!

tmntlover65: Hey man, you stole their pizza. You deserve to be kicked.

Mikey: *nods* Agreed.

Raph: *glares at them* Whatever. And I usually get into fights with my brothers because they get on my nerves.

Mikey: *smiles* Totally worth it!

Raph: *rolls eyes and puts him in a headlock* Still think it's worth it?

Mikey: *struggles to get free* GAH! NO! NO!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Leo, what will you do if Captain Ryan appears?

Leo: *smiles blindly* I would ask for his autograph, I would ask if I could see his ship, I would-

Raph: *covers his mouth* We get it.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Turtles, how would you feel if you four got turned into girls?

All the guys: *blushes*

Donnie: Well that would be… awkward…

Leo: Yeah… really awkward…

Mikey: *fluffs imaginary hair* I bet I would look pretty!

Raph: *rolls eyes* Sure you would Mikey. I would probably be the only girl in this world with muscles.

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* Would you like to repeat that Raph?

Raph: *eyes widen* Heh... um… except you of course…

tmntlover65: *cracks knuckles* Psh… ya got that right.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, I dare you to jump off a cliff! Nasty Boy!

Casey: WHY?!

tmntlover65: *sees Wolf around the corner* Yeah… I'm not pushin' him…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Mikey, which brother are you close to?

Mikey: *shrugs* All of them.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Donnie, which of your inventions is your favorite?

Donnie: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO ANSWER THIS?!

tmntlover65: As many times as it's asked. Deal with it.

Donnie: *face-palms* Fine. Me-tal-head. For the THRID time!

tmntlover65: Now was that so hard?

Donnie: *groans* Just… go to the next question.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: April, I dare you to put make-up on Casey!

April: *smiles* Sure! *grabs some sparkly make-up out of her bag*

Casey: *eyes widen* Y-you're not gonna really do it, right?

April: I don't know, am I? *turns to tmntlover65* Can you tie him up?

tmntlover65: *smiles evilly* With pleasure!

Casey: NO! NO! AGHHH! *gets tied up*

tmntlover65: *rubs hands together* There we go… you may continue now April.

April: *raises lipstick* This is gonna be hilarious! *starts covering him with make-up*

_Yeah… I'm sure he'll turn out great. *Ahem* Due to Casey getting drenched in make-up by April, we have to cut this answer short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, how do you guys feel about Bigfoot?

Donnie: *blushes* That was sooooo awkward.

Casey: *laughs* That was SO funny!

tmntlover65: Shut it make-up boy.

Casey: *glares at her*

tmntlover65: Anyways, Bigfoot was pretty cool. *giggles* Aside from the fact that she loved Donnie.

Donnie: *blushes harder* Please don't talk about that.

Mikey: *puts both hands to the side of his face* Do you, Donatello, take Bigfoot to be your-

Donnie: MIKEY!

Mikey: *laughs* What's the matter Don?

Donnie: *groans* I hate this so much… NEXT QUESTION!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Raph, do you talk to Spike a lot? *coughs* Softie!

Raph: *scowls* Shut. Up. 

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* C'mon Raphie, we all know you're soft.

Raph: NO I'M NOT!

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* Uh, yeah, you are.

Raph: I AM- *sighs* Whatever. And yeah, I do talk to Spike sometimes.

Mikey: *cups hands around face* AWE! THAT'S SO-

Raph: GAHHHH! *lunges at Mikey*

Mikey: AHHHH!

*Both of them wrestle on the ground*

_Geez… Raph seriously needs anger management… *sighs* Anyways, due to Raph getting angry AGAIN, we have ta cut this answer short. Good day :D _

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Turtles of Justice, is it annoying how the Kraang talk?

Raph: I know you did not just call us that.

Leo: *smiles* See? Someone thinks it's cool!

Raph: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Back to the question… yeah, the Kraang are SUPER annoying when they talk!

Mikey: Yeah… that's why we beat them up!

Donnie: You know, they're so technologically advanced, but yet they can't create better voice modulators...

tmntlover65: *smirks* What smarty said. And seriously, if I heard 'the ones who are known as turtles will be that which is known as dead' over two times, I would probably explode and smash their robot bodies in.

Mikey: *grins cheekily* You're just like Raph.

tmntlover65: *blushes* Um… t-thanks… I think…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, what are you thinking of right now?

Raph: And why would you want to know that?

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Just answer.

Raph: Fine. *pauses* I'm thinking about how messy your hair looks right now.

tmntlover65: *runs fingers through hair* *shrugs* My hair is frizzy, not messy. *blushes* And why were you thinking about me?

Raph: *blushes slightly* No reason…

Mikey: *smiles* THAT IS adorable!

Raph: *glares at him* Shut up.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Leo, why did you tell Karai that her true father was Hamato Yoshi, the greatest ninja master of the century?

Leo: Because, I was HOPING she would come to our side. And she did, *frowns* until she turned into a snake.

tmntlover65: *pats his shoulder* It's okay, she'll be back… eventually.

Leo: *sighs* I hope so.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, were you surprised when Raph gave you a bear hug?

Donnie: YEAH! I thought he was brain-switched with the Kraang again!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Mikey, is it true that you're a party dude?

Mikey: *smiles* Yep.

tmntlover65: Ya got that right! WOOO! PARTAY!

*Both of them jump up and start doing random dance moves*

_Due to having a random dance party, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Shredder, dude, you need to lose this vendetta you got against Master Splinter and get a hobby. While you're at it, you should take anger management classes because this vendetta you have is not healthy. You need to let it go man.

Shredder: *crosses arms* I will NOT just 'let it go'! …And I do NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!

tmntlover65: *scoffs* Seriously? Yeah, ya do!

Shredder: *scowls* Shut up you stupid child.

tmntlover65: *glares at him* I WILL unleash the beast dude. Don't think I won't.

Shredder: *rolls eye* You are weak. Just leave now before I change my mind.

tmntlover65: *smirks* It's obvious you're afraid. But fine, I'll go! BOOYAKASHA! *throws a smoke bomb and disappears*

Shredder: *shakes head* I am not afraid of you, nor will I ever be!

**tmntlover65: Okay, obviously he didn't realize that I left! *shakes head* He is so dumb. Anyways, yeah! Keep askin' away! Oh, and I wasn't kidding about unleashing the beast. *smiles evilly* I WILL unleash the beast if necessary. MWUHAHAHA!**


	27. Chapter 27

Min: Hi. So So SO SO SORRY!

Quaser: It was my fault. I am a terrible being.

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* What are you talking about?

Min: So why don't you hurt him back?

Quaser: Good idea!

tmntlover65: No, you don't have to- *realizes they're gone* *sighs* Too late.

*At Shredder's Lair*

Quaser: Here Shredder! Come to your doom! *rips off helmet*

tmntlover65: *blocks face and turns away* GAH! PUT IT BACK ON!

Min: *scratches his face* YOU HURT MY BESTEST FRIEND! *scratches burn mark* Oh, GAWD! It's face paint!

Quaser: Wow! *draws scythe* DIE SCRAP HEAP! *slices Shredder into 1000's of pieces*

Min: *eyes widen* Quaser-

Quaser: WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

tmntlover65: *puts a hand on Quaser's shoulder* Chill out dudette. You just scratched him up pretty badly. *looks at the Shredder and smirks* Either of you got some lemon juice?

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Yes I'm back! Casey, *kisses him all over, leaving lip stick marks* I missed you so much! I went to Florida and brought back some things.

tmntlover65: *holds in a puke* Get. A. ROOM!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Raphael, seriously Raph? You can't think back to when I gave you that turtle and I said I hope you like HIM?! It's a boy for Pete's sake!

Raph: *blushes in embarrassment* Wow… I feel stupid.

tmntlover65: So… what are you gonna name it?

Raph: *thinks for a moment* How about… Blade?

Mikey: *smiles* Awesome name dude.

Raph: *smirks* *pats the baby turtle's head* Blade it is.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: tmntlover65, I saw some Koala bear stuff and thought you might like them. *hands her bags of koala themed things*

Raph: *groans* Here we go again!

tmntlover65: *gasps* *squeaks* They're so freaking adorable! SO MUCH CUTENESS! *hugs a stuffed koala bear* IT'S SO FLUFFY!

Raph: Are you done?

tmntlover65: *sighs* Yes. *pauses for a moment* *takes a deep breath* IT'S SO-

Raph: *covers her mouth* Okay, now you're done. NEXT!

**(BREAK) **

Cat girl: Donnie, lemme see that. *breaks staff on her knee* Wow, either this is a piece of crap, or my knee is made out of metal.

Donnie: *holds up broken pieces* M-my staff…

tmntlover65: *places a hand on his shoulder* Donnie, face it. Your weapon is a piece of poo.

Donnie: IT IS NOT!

tmntlover65: *looks at the broken pieces and raises an eyebrow*

Donnie: *sighs* Fine… I'll just… make a metal staff.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Leo, kiss… the. LIPS! It's obvious you like her, so just kiss her.

Leo: *blushes* I-I don't know what you're talking about…

tmntlover65: *grins cheekily* Yes you do.

Leo: *sighs* Fine. *looks around* Um… she's not here…

tmntlover65: Then kiss her when she's back.

Leo: *crosses arms* Challenge accepted.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Shredder, nice undies Shred Head! Hope you know you were on camera! *takes picture and shows the guys*

Shredder: *eye widens* I was ON CAMERA?!

tmntlover65: *smiles innocently and puts phone behind back* *starts backing away* I'm just… gonna leave… *runs out of the lair before she gets sliced into pieces*

Shredder: YOU STUPID CHILD!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Splinter, good evening. I overheard you tell a person that fighting a fallen warrior shows no honor… should I go and apologize to that dude in the hospital for that? I let my anger get the better of me since that guy was bullying my younger brother and I guess I went overboard.

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* Psh… serves him right! Bullying is wrong!

Splinter: I believe this was a question for me, not you.

tmntlover65: *smiles innocently* Oh! Uh… sorry Master Splinter.

Splinter: Thank you. Now, should you apologize? *thinks for a second* It depends, if his injuries were severe, then yes. If not, then no.

tmntlover65: *mumbles* Tell that to her brother- OW!

Splinter: *hits her with his walking stick* Do not disrespect what I have taught you.

tmntlover65: *sighs* Hai Sensei. *rubs head* Gosh, is that thing made of concrete?

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Casey, dude, put on the stupid dress. You'll look pretty! *Abra (another Pokémon) teleports dress onto Casey*

Casey: *looks down at the dress* COME ON!

April: *giggles* You look… great Case. *snaps a pic*

Casey: *smirks* Maybe I should wear dresses more often…

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* She was being sarcastic, you dork.

Casey: *glares at her* I can believe what I want to, thank you VERY MUCH!

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Karai, let's get one thing straight. You. Are. AWESOME! Okay, so how are you adjusting to the new mutation? I know it was extremely painful and not fun at all, but you look so cool as a snake! Just uh, don't go near my sister okay? She'd freak.

Karai: *rolls eyes* Gee, thankssss. And thisss new mutation hasss it'sss benefitsss. I mean, I can transssform-

tmntlover65: I swear to GLOB if one more FREAKING particle of spit touches me, I will rip your tongue out!

Karai: *smirks and spits on her arm* Like that?

tmntlover65: GAH! *lunges at her*

_Due to a snake/human spitting on a certain person, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: tmntlover65, here's your Squirtle! *tosses her a pokeball*

tmntlover65: *catches it* WOOOO! Go Squirtle! *throws the ball on the ground* *Squirtle appears*

Squirtle: Squirtle! Squirtle!

tmntlover65: Awe, he's SO cute!

Raph: *mutters* At least she didn't throw a bottle this time…

tmntlover65: *glares at Raph* I HEARD THAT!

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Donnie, *blushes* T-thanks Don. And you better make that retro-mutagen before Raph has a run-away. I can help you with that, i-if you want me to, I mean. *smiles nervously*

Donnie: *smiles* Sure! And yeah… preferably before Raph has another, um… whatever the heck that was.

Mikey: Another 'nice' episode?

Donnie: Yeah, another 'nice' episode…

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: April, sorry 'bout your ears. *smiles sheepishly* I'm just really defensive about you-know-what. Aaanywho, I have a solution to the whole sparkles problem. *gives her a jar of pink sparkles*

April: *gasps* They're so pretty!

Reanna D. Write: There, you have sparkles and tmntlover65 has anti-sparkles. (I hope this works, at least for a little while)

tmntlover65: *slowly moves away from April* Yeah… it'll work.

April: *uncovers jar* Hey! You wanna see? *holds it close to tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: GAH! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! *punches jar*

April: NOOOO! *sparkles fly all over Casey*

Casey: *eyes widen* A-are y-you… ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!

April and tmntlover65: *look at each other* *burst out laughing*

Casey: *groans* Worst day of MY LIFE! *sighs* Where are the anti-sparkles?

tmntlover65: *smiles sheepishly* Heh, um… remember when I threw the bottle on the ground? Well… it might've broke…

Casey: *face-palms* Of course it did.

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Leo, have you ever heard/ seen Star Trek? It's a lot like Space Heroes. My parents love that show so it's kinda in my blood.

Leo: *gasps* There's ANOTHER show like Space Heroes?!

Raph: *drags hand down face* Great.

Leo: *grips tmntlover65's shoulders* YOU HAVE TO GET ME THE SET!

tmntlover65: *pushes him off* GEEZ! Just ask politely!

Leo: Will. You. Please. GET. ME. THE! SET?!

tmntlover65: *sighs* Fine. *gets up* I'll be back dudes. *leaves the lair*

Leo: *smiles blindly* I am SO excited!

Raph: *copies his excitement* I am SO excited too! …Not.

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Mikey, don't worry Mikes. Despite the name, legendaries aren't that hard to catch. What's your second favorite pizza? I already know your favorite.

Mikey: *thinks for a moment* *shrugs* Probably just pepperoni.

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Raph, finally it stopped calling you Ralph. Stupid auto correct.

tmntlover65: *smirks* Auto correct is such a charm, huh?

Reanna D. Write: What weapon would you use if you didn't have Sais? And don't say fists, I already know that.

Raph: *shoulders drop* Awe… I was gonna say that…

Mikey: *smiles* Maybe you could use my 'chucks and wrap yourself in the chain again!

Raph: *glares at Mikey* No thank you. *thinks for a second* Probably a mace.

tmntlover65: Clubbin' the Kraang left and right! YEAH BOI! *fist-pumps Raph*

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Splinter, interesting. So who's cool idea was the cheese phone? *mutters to self* Bet it was Donnie.

Splinter: *nods* It was, in fact, Donatello's work.

Donnie: Yeah, 'cause Sensei doesn't necessarily know how to use a T-phone. *chuckles* Trust me, I tried it once. It ended with broken microchips on the floor. So that's why I made the cheese phone specifically for him.

**(BREAK)**

Reanna D. Write: Shredder, ugh, you were supposed to be DEAD! Idiot, if I ever meet you in person I'm gonna- …I better not say it in front of Mikey.

tmntlover65: *whispers* Thank you for your consideration of Mikey…

Shredder: Please, I could EASILY defeat you. Especially if you're a young child like her. *points at tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: *fuming* Do. Not. Call. ME. A. YOUNG CHILD!

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: HEY SHREDHEAD! NICE BOXERS! *falls over laughing*

Dark: *glances at Wolf* Wha- *notices Shredder* Pft. *tries not to laugh* I-I can't hold it in any longer. *joins Wolf in rolling on the floor laughing*

Shredder: *blushes in embarrassment*

tmntlover65: *eyes widen in shock* H-he can blush?! *looks over at Dark and Wolf* What are guys- *glances back at the Shredder* *bursts out laughing* O-Oh my glob!

Shredder: *face is red from anger* Shut. UP! *walks over to them with his blades popped out*

Wolf: *recovers enough to notice Shredder looming over them* Heheh… gotta go! *grabs Dark and flies out the window, smashing it in the process*

tmntlover65: *looks at the broken window* GUYS! YOU FORGOT ME! *slowly turns around*

Shredder: *smiles evilly* That's unfortunate…

tmntlover65: *smirks* THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! BOOYAKASHA! *throws a smoke bomb and disappears*

Shredder: *coughs* W-what? *sees that she's gone* NOOO!

**(BREAK)**

-at the lair-

Dark: *smirks* Hey guys! I got pictures to show you! *laughs and pulls up a holographic screen*

Wolf: *face-palms* I cannot believe you managed to take those while laughing so hard. You could barely breathe.

Dark: *grins foolishly* Of course! There's no way I could miss such an opportunity.

tmntlover65: *appears in a cloud of purple smoke* *walks over to Wolf and smacks the back of his head* You just LEFT ME THERE?! What the shell?!

Leo: *puts a hand on her shoulder* You need to calm down.

tmntlover65: *takes a deep breath* Okay, okay. I'm good.

Leo: *sighs* You're just like Raph…

tmntlover65: *plops down onto the couch* Okay… so what're we doing?

Mikey: *laughs* We're looking at some pictures!

tmntlover65: What pic- *looks at the hologram* *laughs* Ha, now that's blackmail right there.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Awe… Poor Shard… I wish my magic included healing, but I'm evil, so we focus more on destruction.

Dark: I brought the medpack! *pulls out a pixelized satchel*

Wolf: Isn't that from Starbound?

Dark: Yep! I couldn't find any healing potions, so this was the next best thing. *applies medpack to Shard* There!

tmntlover65: *smiles* Thanks guys! *eyes widen* Whoa whoa whoa… did you just say that you're evil?


	28. Chapter 28

Dark: *smirks* Oh believe me Shredder, if the turtles don't stop you all first, the chance of the Kraang betraying you is at… *looks at watch* 98.6547%

tmntlover65: Wow… well that's pretty accurate.

Shredder: *crosses arms* Like I said, the Kraang will not betray me. I highly doubt something like that will ever happen.

tmntlover65: *mutters* Well it will, you butt.

Shredder: *growls* WHAT WAS THAT?!

tmntlover65: *smiles blindly* NOTHING!

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Can someone get Fishface out here? Dark has something to say to him.

tmntlover65: *shrugs* Whatever. *shoves Fishface towards Dark*

Dark: *tackle hugs Fishface* XEVER! You are my favorite character out of this whole series!

Fishface: *eyes widen in shock* Uh… thanks?

Wolf: *shrugs* Yeah, Dark's weird. His sister is pretty much in love with Shredder… so … weird family.

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* S-she likes… who? *puts hands up* You know what? Pretend I didn't ask.

Dark: *still hugging Fishface* We're not that weird. Just… different! And maybe a little evil…

tmntlover65: No… I'd say you're just *pinches fingers together, leaving a small gap* this weird.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Oh Braaaaaafooooooord! I brought some bones for you! *pulls out a giant shin bone that looks like it belonged to something the size of an elephant*

Rahzar: *rolls eyes* Do you REALLY think I would eat that? *stares at the bone and starts to sweat* Oh, fine! *takes the bone and starts chewing on it*

**(BREAK)**

Dark: *still hugging Fishface* And Tigerclaw! *pulls out a large bowl of milk* Here yah go, you deadly kitty cat!

Tigerclaw: *takes the bowl* Uh… thank you. *turns around and starts drinking it*

Fishface: *chuckles* I can hear you purring…

Tigerclaw: *growls* Shut up.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: No, we've got nothing for you Shredder. Dark sort of got kidnapped before he was done getting all the presents together.

Dark: *still hugging Xever* They got past all my defense systems! How was I supposed to know they were coming?

Wolf: You should be able to protect yourself by now...

Dark: Against Remba? She's a Dream, almost as powerful as you! And all my technology got negated!

Wolf: Anyways, we need to be done here.

Dark: No. I'm not done hugging Xever yet.

Wolf: *frowns* Fine. I'll go without you then. *disappears in a flash of color*

-at the lair-

Wolf: *appears in another flash of color* Hey guys! You ready to kick some Kraang butt and take back the city?! *shivers* I just gave myself goosebumps.

tmntlover65: *smirks* Now you're just sounding like Donnie…

Raph: *pounds fist together* SHELL YEAH! WE'RE GONNA SHOW THE KRAANG WHO'S BOSS!

Mikey: YEAH BOI! *high-threes Raph*

Donnie: Yes… as soon as I get another staff.

Leo: *smiles* And of course, being this team's leader, I am ready also.

April: *rubs hands together evilly* We will make them pay! MWUHAHAHAHA!

Everyone but April: *slowly takes a step back*

April: *laughs nervously* Too much?

tmntlover65: Um… yeah. WAY too much.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: And Mikey, I have a new guess as to who your crush might be. Casey mentioned a sister… I bet it's Angel! Heck, I'm willing to bet she'll be you crush, too! You two would probably get along quite nicely.

Mikey: *raises mask ridge* Crush?

tmntlover65: *quickly covers his ears* DON'T LISTEN TO HIM MIKEY! *uncovers ears* Okay guys, can you step into the other room for a sec?

Everyone except tmntlover65: *shrugs and leaves*

tmntlover65: *turns to Wolf* Look dude, why would you TELL HIM?! It's a SURPRISE! *smiles* And I know who his crush is. And let's just say… I can't wait!

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: *grins* And Casey, here. *tosses him a metal hockey stick* Dark improved it, so it's also got the ability to channel electricity into its target. Just press the button on the side to activate it.

Casey: *smiles* Awesome! Let's try it out! *aims it at tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: *grabs the hockey stick before he can do anything* JONES! WHAT THE HECK?!

Casey: *rubs the back of his neck* Heh, I was hoping you weren't paying attention…

tmntlover65: *sighs and hands the stick back* I was. HOWEVER, if I feel ONE volt of electricity, I will break it over your head. Understood?

Casey: *salutes* Yes ma'am!

tmntlover65: *face-palms* What is wrong with you?

**(BREAK)**

Dark: *appears holding a blindfolded Xever* Hey guys! I turned Xever back to normal and… um… stole him…

Wolf: *face-palms* Why did you even need to turn him back to normal?

Dark: He bit me!

Xever: I said I was sorry! Can I go now?!

Dark: *gets a crazy look in eye* Never!

Wolf: Never rhymes with Xever… interesting…

tmntlover65: *sarcastic tone* Oh my gosh Wolf, you FIGURED IT OUT!

Dark: Shadup and get on with the questions. *continues hugging Xever*

Wolf: Um… yeah… so… Shard! Catch! *tosses her a lightsaber* You said you wanted a sword, right?

Dark: That's a beamsword.

Wolf: Same difference. Oh, and are you still injured? 'Cause Dark brought over a Heart Canister just in case.

Dark: *still hugging Xever* Yep!

tmntlover65: *smirks* Thanks guys, but I'm good. *examines lightsaber* Whoa… *smiles* I am SO gonna have fun on patrol tonight!

Raph: *sighs* Just had to give her that, didn't you?

**(BREAK)**

Dark: And Raph, I just want to say… don't worry. You're still my favorite turtle.

Raph: Uh… thanks?

Wolf: *smiles* Interestingly enough, Dark's favorites are archnemisises. *blinks* Too many 's's in that word!

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* That's kinda creepy… *whispers out of earshot* My favorite turtle is Raph while my favorite enemy is Xever… *looks over at Dark who's still hugging him* Well, I don't like him THAT much.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: *grins* Do any of you guys want me to bring my sister over next time? It should prove interesting…

tmntlover65: *grins cheekily* Anybody's welcome here! …Except Spider Bytez. *shudders*

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Raph, have you checked your pet turtle yet? Is it a boy or a girl? Does it have a name yet?

Raph: Cat girl told me it was a guy… *mutters* I still don't get how I didn't notice that… *normal voice* And yeah, I named him Blade. *pats the turtle's head* Isn't that right little guy?

tmntlover65: *cups hands around cheeks* AWE! That's so CAH-UTE!

Mikey: *smiles* Which turtle?

tmntlover65: Both.

Raph: *eye widen in shock*

tmntlover65: *realizes what she just said* *blushes insanely* I-I meant… um… B-Blade looks cute… heh…

Mikey: *gins cheekily* Sure you did.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Leo, man, being leader must be hard work and a lot of pressure.

Leo: *nods* It is, trust me.

Raph: And that is why I'm NOT the leader.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Hey Donnie, guess what? The spell checker just tried to call you Ronnie! Silly huh?

Donnie: …Well that's… weird…

tmntlover65: You'd think that autocorrect would've gotten it by now, but NO! It just comes up with any name it wants to. *smiles* And that is why I love it.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Mikey, was it funny watching Raph screaming like a girl on the spy roach?

Mikey: *chuckles* Yes.

tmntlover65: *laughs* That was SO freaking hilarious!

Mikey: *laughs harder* I-It was!

Raph: *blushes in embarrassment* No it WASN'T!

**(BREAK)**

Breana: tmntlover65, what do you mean by 'unleashing the beast'?

tmntlover65: *smiles* I'm glad you asked! You see, I tend to have anger issues from time to time.

Leo: To time.

Donnie: To time.

Raph: To time.

tmntlover65: *glares at them* I get it. But when I get mad, I'm kinda like Raph. My strength increases, *smirks* but I still have some common sense when I'm angry.

Raph: *glares back* HEY!

tmntlover65: *laughs* You know it's the truth Raphie. *Ahem* The point is, when I getting SUPREMELY angry, I'm just stronger and more quick in battle. So, a little tip of advice: DO NOT ANGER ME! *smiles sweetly* Kay?

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Shredder, you not having anger issues? Don't make me laugh. Tin Can, everybody in this room knows you have anger issues. Why deny it?

Shredder: *growls* I do NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES! *slams arms on his throne*

tmntlover65: *flinches* And yet that wasn't anger?

Shredder: You want anger? I'LL SHOW YOU ANGER! *pops blades out*

tmntlover65: *points to the door* And I'll be gone. BYE! *runs out of his lair screaming*

Shredder: *sits back down* *sighs* I don't have anger issues…

**(BREAK)**

SoaringSparrow1318: Turtles, who is the better archer?

All the guys: Me. *looks at each other* ME. ME! *starts arguing about who's better*

tmntlover65: GUYS!

All the guys: *shuts right up and looks at her*

tmntlover65: *smiles* Thank you. Now, you guys are all great archers. There's no point of arguing about it.

Leo: I guess that makes sense…

Raph: Yeah… *pauses for a second* But only because I'm the better archer.

Mikey: No, I AM!

Donnie: No way! I am!

All the guys: *starts arguing again*

tmntlover65: *sighs* I'm not even gonna try.

**(BREAK)**

SoaringSparrow1318: Donnie, *hugs him* sorry for the mean prank. Anyways, do you think you could teach me some moves with your Bo staff? It's one of my favorite weapons besides the bow and arrows.

Donnie: *smiles* Of course! …As soon as I get my new staff…

tmntlover65: *face-palms* For the love of… HERE! *hands him a metal staff* *smirks* I made it last night since SOMEONE *glares at Leo* wouldn't let me go on patrol.

Leo: You had a lightsaber and I wasn't risking it.

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* You're no fun.

Donnie: *gasps* Thanks! *turns to SoaringSparrow1318* Okay then… let's get started!

_Due to Donnie teaching SoaringSparrow1318 some moves with his new staff, we have to cut this question short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

SoaringSparrow1318: Mikey, why are you so adorable? *smiles and pinches his cheeks*

Mikey: *grins cheekily* It's just a natural trait.

**(BREAK)**

SoaringSparrow1318: Leo, how do you meditate with all the noise around you? Isn't it loud almost 24/7?

Leo: *sighs* Sadly yes, it is. But I usually meditate with Splinter REALLY early in the morning when everyone is still asleep.

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* How early?

Leo: 5 o'clock in the morning.

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* F-f-f-five?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!

Leo: *shrugs* I'm more of a morning person.

tmntlover65: *still shocked* Glob, five?! I can barely handle eight, let alone five!

Leo: Well Donnie usually stays up all night…

tmntlover65: *shakes head* You turtles are crazy.

**(BREAK)**

SoaringSparrow1318: Raph, are you hard on your brothers because you want them to push themselves to do better? Also, I dare you to put on a red dress. If you refuse, you have to wear a pink bandana instead.

Raph: As far as the question… *shrugs* I guess. I just want them to do good in life. *sees the dare* WAIT WHAT?! NO!

tmntlover65: *holds up a red dress and a bottle of pink dye* It's your choice Raphie!

Raph: *looks at each thing* *sighs* Give me the bottle… *grabs the bottle of dye and walks into the bathroom*

Mikey: *chuckles* Is he seriously gonna do it?

tmntlover65: Guess we'll find out!

Raph: *comes out of the bathroom with a pink mask* *groans* I hate this dare SO freaking much!

tmntlover65 and Mikey: *bursts out laughing*

tmntlover65: HA! Y-you really did it! HAHAHA!

Mikey: *still laughing* Q-quick! Get a picture! *takes out his T-phone*

Raph: *blushes in embarrassment* YOU BETTER NOT!

tmntlover65: Too bad. *pulls out phone a takes a pic* *sends it to everyone who's reading this* B-L-A-C-K-M-A-I-L! What's that spell? BLACKMAIL!

**(BREAK)**

SoaringSparrow1318: April, if Donnie was human and you had a school dance, and it was girls ask guys, who would you ask? Donnie or Casey?

April: *thinks for a moment* Probably both. I mean, I would just hang out with friends.

Casey: But you would dance with me right?

April: Uh… sure… and Donnie. I would dance with him too.

Donnie: *blushes* A-awesome A-April…

tmntlover65: *gasps* OH. MY. GLOB! I just got an idea!

April: *rolls eyes* What now?

tmntlover65: What if we have a dance here? We could invite everyone! And we could have music! And we could have pizza! And we could-

Raph: *covers her mouth* No.

April: *pouts* Awe, why not? I like that idea!

Mikey: *grins* Raph just doesn't want to slow dance with-

Raph: *also covers his mouth* THAT IS NOT WHY! I just… don't want to.

April: Well, too bad. We're having one.

Raph: *groans* Fine- OW!

tmntlover65: *bites his hand* SWEET!

Raph: *holding his hand* DID YOU JUST BITE ME?!

tmntlover65: *grins cheekily* Yesh.

**(BREAK)**

SoarinSparrow1318: Casey, why are you so impulsive? Or why do you act before you think?

Casey: *eyes widen* You think I'm impulsive? HA!

tmntlover65: *mutters* That's because you are…

**(BREAK)**

SoarinSparro1318: Splinter, Sensei, *bows* do you find yourself being overprotective at times with your sons?

Splinter: Only at certain times. For example, when my sons first left for the surface, I gave them some rules they had to follow.

tmntlover65: *giggles* Like that rule about staying away from bathrooms?

Splinter: *smirks* Yes, but only because they are filthy.

**(BREAK)**

thegirlwholived91: I dare April to sit down and watch all of Donnie's fangirls hug or kiss him (on the cheek) and you can't do anything but watch.

tmntlover65: As awesome as that dare sounds, that would take WAY too long. I mean seriously, do you know how many Donnie fangirls are out there? *smiles* Sorry, but we'll have to put that dare to the side.

**(BREAK)**

thegirlwholived91: If you could live in any other fandom universe, which one would you pick?

tmntlover65: Um… I'm guessing this is a question for me… If not, then please be more specific. *thinks for a moment* Probably… Adventure Time. *smiles* I would definitely fit in with their craziness.

**XXXX**

**tmntlover65: *smiles* Hey y'all! And yeah, I was being serious about that dance. If you would like to come, then go for it!**

**April: Of course, you would have to submit your dress color/ suit and tie color.**

**tmntlover65: *eyes widen* Wait, it's a FORMAL?!**

**April: *shrugs* You said dance, so it's gonna be a proper dance. *smiles* So you have to wear a dress.**

**tmntlover65: *groans* Awe man! *sighs* Oh well, I can handle it. *mumbles* Probably the girliest you'll ever see me…**

**April: *smiles blindly* THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUN!**

**tmntlover65: Yep. So, if ya wanna show, just submit your suit/ dress color in the review box or you can PM me. Your choice. Oh! And don't forget about song requests! Hope to see ya there! :D **


	29. Chapter 29

WildChild13: Shredder, how'd ya like dat, ya jerk? Eat that icecream! Well, actually don't. Mikey would go ninja on your butt. BIG TIME.

Shredder: *rolls eye* Please, like that turtle could ever defeat-

WildChild13: And you need a hobby. What happens if your negative ten percent chance of destroying the turtles actually happens? Then what? And don't go with the "I'm gonna take over the world" blargness. Ever heard of missiles?

tmntlover65: Ha, blargness. I love that word.

Shredder: *thinks for a moment* Then I will find my daughter and erase her memory so she will not remember that Hamato Yoshi is her real father.

tmntlover65: *jaw drops* Wow, just… wow dude. Three words: You. Have. Issues.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: tmntlover65, ah, good point. I like the spotlight :-P. And I have a knack for seeing details that no one else notices, but is blind to the obvious. I hate that. So I checked out your profile and listened to your recommendation, and it's been stuck in my head for days. We'll go down in historyyyy... remember me for centurieeees... ARGH! IT'S MY NEW FAVORITE SONG NOW!

tmntlover65: *smiles* *sings* SOME LENGENDS ARE TOLD! SOME TURN TO DUST OR TO GOLD! BUT YOU'LL REMEMBER MEEEEEE! FOR CENTURIES-

Raph: *covers her mouth* I thought I told you NO SINGING!

tmntlover65: *takes his hand off* *smirks* You're just jealous 'cause I can sing and you can't.

Raph: …

Mikey: Ohhhhh! BURN!

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Casey, aww! There's a rat on your head! So cute!

Casey: *screams like a little girl* AHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! *realizes there's actually no rat* *glares at WildChild13* Not. Cool.

tmntlover65: *laughs* Wow Casey. *holds up phone* And guess who got a picture?

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Kraang, leave us alone! You got your own dang dimension! Attack the 1987 version instead! These dudes are awesome. Plus, you're just gross. Ew.

Kraang: That which as known as human will not tell that which is known as Kraang what to do.

tmntlover65: *covers ears* SHUT UP! Glob, your voices are SOOOOO annoying!

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: April, I dunno what to do with you, so here's a lollipop! *whispers* That may or may not have a teensie bit of cyanide involved. *evil laughter*

April: *freezes with lollipop in mouth* *eyes widen* Cyanide? *immediately takes out lollipop*

Donnie: *has a look of horror* WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!

tmntlover65: *shrugs* It's obvious that they don't like April.

April: *waits a moment* Well… I don't feel different…

Donnie: *sighs in relief* Oh, thank GOSH!

tmntlover65: *smiles cheekily* Why Donnie? Would your life be ruined if your one true lov-

Donnie: *quickly covers her mouth* NEXT QUESTION!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Meanie Softie, *sees him eating cake* the cake has cockroaches in it. And do you want to build a snowman?

Raph: *eyes widen* WHAT?! *immediately spits out cake* *looks over at tmntlover65* WHAT THE SHELL?!

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* That's what you get when you steal my comics.

Raph: I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE YOURS! *sighs* Anyways, *reads other part of question* Oh no. NOT AGAIN!

Mikey: *grins cheekily* *sings* C'mon let's go and play!

Raph: *growls* Shut. Up.

Mikey: *continues to sing* I never see you anymo- AHHHH!

Raph: *lunges at him*

_Due to Mikey singing a certain song, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D _

**(BREAK)**

Guest: *gives him a lot of Space Heroes DVDS* Why do you like Karai so much?

Leo: *gasps* *high-pitched girly voice* THANK YOU SO MUCH!

April: *laughs* You sound like a girl at the mall.

Leo: *blushes slightly* No I don't. *blushes harder* A-and I only like Karai 'cause she's my sister.

tmntlover65: Then why are you blushing?

Leo: *blushes even deeper* I-I don't know what y-you're talking about…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Mikey, *gives him chocolate and pizza* Here my favorite turtle!

Mikey: *gasps* AWESOME! *starts inhaling the food*

Raph: *whispers to tmntlover65* I think someone switched my brother for a vacuum.

tmntlover65: *snickers* Agreed.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Ladies and gentlemen, *looks at Raph and Casey* also not gentlemen…

Casey and Raph: *glare at Guest*

Guest: Which character would you guys want to be from Star Wars?

Mikey: *immediately shoots hand in the air* Oooo! Oooo! Jar Jar! Totally Jar Jar Binks!

Raph: *smirks* Yeah that's you alright… *thinks for a second* *shrugs* I dunno.

tmntlover65: *taps finger on chin* Let's see… someone who's strong- OH! How about Chewie?

Raph: Really. Chewbacca?

tmntlover65: *grins cheekily* Yesh. And I would be… Ahsoka Tano. *smirks* I love that name.

Casey: ME NEXT! *Ahem* I would TOTALLY be Boba Fett. *smiles* Bounty hunter. Awesome.

April: *rolls eyes* Of course you would be him. …I guess I would be Princess Leia.

Donnie: *blushes slightly* She is so pretty… I MEAN- *laughs nervously* I-I would be… um… C-3PO.

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* And why him?

Donnie: *shrugs* He's a robot. Plus he can speak a lot of languages, making him pretty smart.

Leo: And that leaves me… Probably Luke Skywalker.

tmntlover65: *smiles* And don't forget about Master Splinter! He would SO be Master Yoda.

Mikey: Awe yeah boi!

tmntlover65: *sighs* Star Wars is so cool.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Professor Nerd, why do you act very weird around April a lot of times?

Donnie: *blushes heavily* Um…

tmntlover65: *snickers* Because Professor Nerd likes-

Donnie: *covers her mouth* D-Don't listen to her… heh heh, um… I guess it's because I want to impress her and- WHAT THE?! *quickly removes hand* DID YOU JUST LICK ME?!

tmntlover65: *wiping tongue with her hands* Bleh! You seriously need to wash those things!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, *kicks him in the shin* that's for knocking me out at school! And why do you flirt with girls when they don't even like you?

Casey: *holds shin* MOTHER-

tmntlover65: *immediately slaps a hand on his mouth* CASEY JONES! LANGUAGE! *uncovers his mouth* Ugh… did I really just touch him?

Casey: *smirks* Don't pretend you didn't like it. And I don't know what you're talking about. ALL of the girls like me!

tmntlover65 and April: *look of horror and disgust*

April: Yeah… I'll be your friend, but that's about it.

tmntlover65: Same here. And Jones, remember what happened when you 'attempted' to flirt with me?

Casey: *sighs* Okay, so MOST girls like me.

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow*

Casey: *groans* FINE! A FEW girls like me.

tmntlover65: *lowers hand*

Casey: GAH!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Splinter, can you share an embarrassing story of the turtles when they were little?

Splinter: *smiles* Of course. *thinks for a moment* I remember this one tale…

**~FLASHBACK~**

It was a normal, noisy day inside of the lair. I noticed that we were running low on supplies, so I decided to scrounge around the sewers. However, this time I allowed my seven-year-old sons to join me.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Michelangelo asked. I chuckled and then answered.

"We are just going to look around for some things. That is all," I said. He nodded and then ran ahead with the others. Well, after about an hour of searching, I decided that we should head back. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo ran ahead while Donatello stayed by my side. I also saw that he had a thick book clutched in his hands.

"Dad? What's this about?" He asked, showing me the cover of the book. My eyes widened when I saw the cover. It was a book entitled, _"Human Anatomy."_ I couldn't help but laugh, considering the fact that a seven-year-old wanted to know what this was about.

"Donatello, you are too young to read that just yet. I will explain what's in this book once you are older. Understood?" I said, taking the book from his small hands. He grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Okay!" He yelped happily, running ahead to join his brothers. I just shook my head.

_"That will be an interesting talk, that is for sure."_

**~BACK TO THE PRESENT~**

Splinter: And I did explain everything, once he was older.

Everyone but Donnie and Splinter: *bursts out laughing*

Donnie: *face turns completely red* *slightly sinks head into shell*

tmntlover65: *still laughing* I-I bet that would've been an interesting talk for a seven-year-old! HAHAHAHA!

Donnie: *sinks head even further into shell* *mutters* Did you really have to tell that story Sensei?

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Shredder, *throws icecream kitty to his face* that's for destroying my house!

Shredder: GAH! NOT AGAIN!*tries to get icecream kitty off his face*

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* *slowly shakes head* Shame on you Shred-Head. Destroying an innocent's house. You have officially reached an all time LOW.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, if there was a baby, who would change its diaper?

Everyone: *looks over at Mikey*

Mikey: What? WHY ME?!

Leo: *grimaces* I'm not touching a diaper.

Donnie: Ditto.

Raph: Do I look like I would want to?

Casey: *shrugs* I had to change a diaper once. Worst. Day. Ever.

April: I will NEVER change a diaper.

tmntlover65: Yeah… we're sacrificing you to do it.

Mikey: *pouts* Awe man!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Mikey, do you want to play pirates?

Mikey: *smiles brightly* Shell yeah! *fixes mask so only one eye is showing* ARGH MATIES!

tmntlover65: *giggles* At least he didn't say 'swab the poop deck.'

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Turtles, what's your favorite color?

Mikey: ORANGE!

Raph: *rolls eyes* That's shocking. Mine's blood red, 'cause… you know… that's my mask color.

tmntlover65: *gasps* That's my favorite color too!

April: *snickers* I wonder why…

tmntlover65: *glares at April* Shut it.

Leo: *thinks for a moment* I like the color blue. Any shade really, I just think it's a nice color.

Donnie: Royal purple. You know why? It represents wisdom and smartness! *grins* And I have both.

tmntlover65: *mutters* Well aren't you full of yourself today…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Meanie Softie, *shows him a cockroach farm* what's wrong Meanie Softie? Scared or a big chicken?

Raph: *screams like a little girl* GAH! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!

tmntlover65: Calm down Raph. *holds the cockroach farm next to him* See? It's not gonna hurt you.

Raph: *calms down a little* I-I guess…

Mikey: *examines the top* Hey! What's this do? *opens the hatch*

tmntlover65: MIKEY DON'T- *a ton of cockroaches crawl out* Oh glob…

Raph: *panicking* AHHHHHH! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! *starts stabbing Sai at random*

_Due to Raph freaking out, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Shakira Hamato: SHREDDER YOU ARE SUCH A D*** AND MEANIE! YOU HURT MY FEELINGS! PREPARE TO BE TORCHED!

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* Well then… I think they summed it up pretty good…

Shredder: *jaw drops*

tmntlover65: *waves a hand in front of his face* Whoa… The Shredder is speechless for once! *laughs* That is TOO FUNNY!

_Due to Shakira Hamato telling off the Shredder and leaving him speechless, we have ta cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Meanie Softie, *puts a teddy bear suit on him* I dare you to eat cockroaches or are you a chicken? *squawks like a chicken*

tmntlover65: *snickers* This is just too good to pass up. *pulls out phone and takes several photos*

Raph: WHAT THE-? *sees what he's wearing* WHAT THE SHELL?! *rips teddy bear suit off* And I am NOT A CHICKEN!

Mikey: *squawks like a chicken*

Raph: *glares at Mikey* Shut up!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, *throws tomatoes at him* that was for making me cry yesterday!

tmntlover65: *gasps* CASEY?! You made them cry?!

Casey: *tries to dodge tomatoes, but utterly fails* Hey! It was their fault- STOP IT!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Mikey, *gives him a lot of chocolate and pizza* here you go my favorite guy! And which brother do you go to when you have nightmares?

Mikey: *grins cheekily* You are SO AWESOME! *starts eating the food*

tmntlover65: *face-palms* The question?

Mikey: *stops eating* Um… usually Raph. But only because he can fight off the monsters! *continues feeding his face*

Raph: *smirks* That's right, little brother. *pulls Mikey into a half-hug*

tmntlover65 and April: *cups hands around face* AWWWWEEEE!

Raph: *points at both of them* Tell anyone this happened and I'll throw you both in the sewers. Got it?

tmntlover65: *mumbles* Well that moment of kindness lasted like, three seconds…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: April and tmntlover65, why are you two against each other? And can't you two be nice to each other for a day?

tmntlover65: I wouldn't necessarily say that were AGAINST each other… *looks over at April* Right?

April: *shrugs* We have our moments. But other than that, she's fun to hang out with. *smirks* And it's nice to have a girl to hang out with once in a while.

tmntlover65: *smiles* Awe, thanks April! Yeah, we get along… most of the time. *whispers* I'm just mad because Apriltello hasn't happened yet… *normal voice* But other than that, we're pretty good friends.

April: Right! And that's why we're shopping for our dresses together!

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* I don't remember agreeing to that…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Shredder, I dare you to apologize to my friends or I'll tell everybody your secret!

Shredder: *growls* You better not…

tmntlover65: *whispers to Guest* You have to tell me his secret!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: tmntlover65, *gives her a stuffed koala toy* here's a gift for you!

tmntlover65: *hugs the koala tightly* It's so adorable! Thank you so much!

Raph: *mumbles* At least she didn't-

tmntlover65: IT'S SO ADORABLE!

Raph: *sighs* There it is.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Casey, *sees him eating pudding* that's not pudding, it's poop. And why are you always afraid of rats?

Casey: *immediately spits out pudding* I knew I shouldn't have eaten this when you gave it to me! *throws bowl at the wall, leaving a giant brown smear on the wall*

Donnie: *points to the wall* I'm not cleaning that.

Casey: *crosses arms* Well neither am I. And I'm afraid of those… those hairy freaks because they're so creepy!

tmntlover65: HEY! *smacks his head* Master Splinter's a rat!

Casey: Except him, he's cool. *rubs head* Geez… what's your hand made of?


	30. Chapter 30

Guest: Leo, *shows everybody Leo's baby ducky blanket* why do you still have this?

Leo: I wanted a memorabilia of my childhood.

Mikey: *confused look* What does-

Donnie: He wanted to keep something from his childhood.

Mikey: Ohhhh… *smiles* Got it.

Donnie: *face-palms* How do I live with him?

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Meanie Softie, *throws tomatoes at him* that was for destroying my car!

Raph: *dodges the tomatoes* Wait, that was your car? Heh, whoops… *gets hit in the face with a tomato* HEY!

tmntlover65: *holds a tomato behind her back* Sorry, I couldn't help it.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Professor Nerd, have you ever pulled a prank on someone?

Donnie: *sighs* No. I stick to science.

tmntlover65: *puts an arm around his shoulders* Don't worry Don, I'll teach you the great arts of pranking.

Donnie: What can't Mikey teach me?

tmntlover65: *raises an eyebrow* Do you honestly see your little brother teaching you?

Donnie: Good point.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Mikey, *gives him a plush cat toy* here Mikey. And what was your first prank?

Mikey: Awe, thanks! *hugs the cat toy* I'll name you… Klunkers! And my first prank was just throwing a water balloon at Raph. Nothing big.

tmntlover65: *smiles* Everyone's gotta start somewhere.

Raph: Yeah, but why did you throw it at me?!

Mikey: *points a finger at him* YOU stole my toy! You deserved it!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, why do you have a journal?

Casey: *smiles* 'Cause, I thought crime writing would be fun. *frowns* Turns out, it was pretty boring.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: April, I dare you to give Casey a wedgie!

April: *grimaces* I-I'm not sure I want to touch those…

tmntlover65: *hands April a pair of gloves* Now you can do it.

April: *puts on gloves* There we go… *turns to Casey*

Casey: *laughs nervously* Y-you weren't serious, right?

April: *sarcastic tone* What? No…

Casey: *sighs in relief* Phew… that's nic- EEEEEEEEEEK!

April: *gives him a mega wedgie* *laughs* That was SO worth it! *takes off gloves*

tmntlover65: *laughs* You know it! *hive-fives April*

Casey: *squeaks* A-a little help?

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, who hurted my sister with a hockey stick?! And who also destroyed the sparkle factories?!

tmntlover65: My guess is that genius. *points to Casey*

Casey: HEY! Why are you blaming me?!

tmntlover65: Dude, you're the only one in this room with a hockey stick.

Casey: True, I might've done that. But YOU were the one who blew up the sparkle factories!

tmntlover65: *smiles* And I do not regret that decision at all.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Splinter, if your sons were girls, what names would you give them?

Splinter: Hm… I have thought about this topic once. For Leonardo, I would have chose Elizabeth. For Raphael, Margaret.

Casey: *snickers* Margaret.

Splinter: *shoots him a warning look* For Donatello, Christiana. And lastly, for Michelangelo I would have chosen Isabel.

tmntlover65: *nods* Can't go wrong with Renaissance names.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, have you pooped on yourself before?

Casey: *blushes slightly* Uh…

tmntlover65: *bursts out laughing* O-Oh my gosh! Y-you have, haven't you?!

Casey: *blushes deeper*

April: *snickers* Really Case?

Casey: I WAS ONLY FOUR!

tmntlover65: *mutters* Sure ya were.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Meanie Softie, *shows everybody a remix of Raph screaming* how do you like them apples softie?!

Everybody but Raph: *bursts out laughing*

Raph: *blushes in embarrassment* Not cool.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Professor Nerd, what's the meaning of life?

Donnie: The meaning of life, huh? Well-

Mikey: *starts snoring*

Donnie: *glares at him* ANYWAYS, the meaning of life is-

tmntlover65: *also falls asleep*

Donnie: GAH! FORGET IT!

**(BREAK)**

RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: I dare Leo to just go on one date with my OC Jaynalin.

Leo: *blushes* R-really? S-she's wants to go on a date?

tmntlover65: Well Leo, what're ya gonna do? Be a man or be a chicken?

Leo: Um… *runs off into room*

tmntlover65: *sighs* Chicken it is.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Turtles, do you ever think, like if you were human, how different your lives would be? The thing I hate is that you guys will never, ever get the recognition that you deserve.

tmntlover65: *nods* Agreed.

WildChild13: Donnie, dude, you could save thousands of lives with your nerd knowledge.

Donnie: *blank face* Nerd knowledge. Really?

tmntlover65: *smirks* You know it's true Don.

WildChild13: Mikey, your awesomeness would have no bounds.

Mikey: *grins cheekily* AWE YEAH BOI! *high-threes WildChild13*

WildChild13: Leo, you could teach so many.

Leo: *smiles* I would love to help.

WildChild13: Raph, you wouldn't have to worry about being rejected. But humanity isn't designed like that. They'll reject you. When I think about that I wanna punch something...

tmntlover65: *slowly shakes head* People are so mean sometimes.

Raph: Well if they're mean to me, *punches fists together* I would beat 'em up!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Yeah, THAT will give you a great reputation.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Whoops. Sorry Shard… I reacted on instinct… you have yet to be included in that instinct.

Dark: …I thought we already clarified this. YES, WE'RE EVIL! *gives disappointed huff*

Wolf: *face-palms* Sheesh… now she's gonna go deaf…

tmntlover65: *takes out earbuds* GEEZ DARK! I could hear you through my music! I think I get it!

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Hey Leo, you're using your swords wrong. *steals Wolf's sword to demonstrate* You use too wide of swings, leaving yourself open to counterattacks. Keep your sword closer to your body and make quick strikes, so you can hit your opponent faster than he can block. *swings sword to hit at almost every point of the body, with lightning speed*

Wolf: Hey! Give me my sword back! *goes to grab it, but is held back by a flurry of swings* Gah! Give it! *fireballs Dark*

Dark: *drops sword* Okay! Don't burn me to a crisp!

Leo: *looks shocked* I never thought of that! *pulls out a katana* Like this? *starts swinging sword*

tmntlover65: *dodges attacks* GAH! DON'T SLICE ME IN HALF!

Leo: *smiles nervously* Heh… I didn't see you sitting there…

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: *snaps fingers and both teleport to Shredder's lair* Dark has something he'd like to return to you.

Dark: *sighs* 'Like to' is stretching it. I have to. *pulls out re-mutated Xever* Here you go. I'll be stealing him again later though.

Fishface: *hides behind the Shredder* Please don't let him take me again!

Shredder: You stole one of my henchmen?! *pops out blades* You will regret that choice!

Wolf: And now we get out of here before we get killed! *grabs Dark and Shard and runs*

Dark: *as he's running to keep up with Wolf* The polka was totally worth it though!

tmntlover65: *also running* *smiles* Yep. That's what he gets for messin' with me! WOOO!

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Hmm… we all know who Dark's favorite characters are, guess who my favorite character is?

tmntlover65: *sighs* Who-

Wolf: Casey! Yeah bro!

Casey: *smiles* FINALLY! Someone appreciates me!

tmntlover65: *mutters* Well THAT'S shocking.

Casey: *glares at her* I heard that.

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Hey Shard, do you want to see what Shredder's reaction was when he woke up? I added a few video cameras among the speakers. *pulls up holographic video on watch*

tmntlover65: *watches video* *laughs hysterically* O-oh my glob! That was SOOOO worth it! *fist-pumps Dark* By the way, the cameras were a nice touch.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: Wait. I have to do this. *pushes Donatello off a cliff*

April: *gasps loudly* DONNIE!

Donnie: *lands at the bottom* *dusts himself off* I'm fine. This is a pretty small cliff.

Dark: *eyes widen* YOU-! *pulls out glaive and sliced Wolf's head off*

tmntlover65: *screams* OHMYGOSH! DID YOU JUST KILL-

Wolf: *calmly picks up head and reattaches it* Thank goodness for being an Undead.

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* I will seriously never fully understand you guys…

Dark: *still is very ticked off* Why would you do such a thing?!

Wolf: Aw c'mon! It's only fair! And I won't do it again!

Dark: *glares at Wolf* If you do, I'm going to slice off more than your head.

tmntlover65: *eyes widen larger* Um… I don't want to know…

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: *claps hands to cheeks* You're right, Shard! Raph and Blade ARE adorable together!

Dark: The name is great. I probably would have picked something similar myself.

tmntlover65: *blushes heavily* *mutters incoherently* Ineversaidthat…

**(BREAK)**

Dark: And Shard and Leo, that's not a lightsaber! It's a BEAMSWORD!

tmntlover65: *sarcastic tone* Well EXCUSE me for not being a sword expert!

Leo: *shrugs* I just didn't know. But now I do.

tmntlover65: *looks over at Leo* So… can I go on patrol with my BEAMSWORD?

Leo: *crosses arms* No.

tmntlover65: DANG IT!

**(BREAK)**

Feather: *chuckles and shakes her head* Oh Shard, that's not how ask a boy out to a dance.

tmntlover65: *blushes* I-I didn't ask anyone…

Dark: You just ask him.

Feather: That's for normal people. The way a kunoichi asks someone out is to throw them across the room, hold a knife to their throat, and then tell them that you'll kill them if they refuse. *grins* Here, I'll demonstrate for you.

*Dark and Wolf immediately teleport out of the room*

Feather: *stares at the now empty space* Or not. *smirks* That's too bad...

tmntlover65: *still blushing* Um… I'm not exactly sure on that…

April: *smiles smugly* So. You were gonna ask someone?

tmntlover65: *glares at her* Zip it.

**(BREAK)**

Min: Hi guys!

Quaser: *smiles* Nice to see you!

Min: Just a hint to anyone who thinks they can win a world amateur boxing match... *raises eyes at Quaser* Don't do it.

Quaser: One time sis. *pulls back sleeve revealing an arm cast* Anyways, time for questions!

Min: Raph, like my phone case? *pulls out phone with a picture of Raph blushing and wearing a pink mask* Thanks girl! You rock!

tmntlover65: *snickers* That is awesome.

Raph: *blushes in embarrassment* Y-you SENT them a PICTURE?!

tmntlover65: *shrugs* What do you expect? Any embarrassing pictures magically get sent to ma friends. *smiles sweetly*

Raph: *fuming* You are SO getting it! *charges at her*

tmntlover65: GAH! *runs away screaming* I'M SOOOOOO NOT SORRRRYYYY!

_Due to tmntlover65 once again making Raphie mad, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Master Splinter, do you know any one handed kata?

Splinter: *nods* Of course. I know many different katas. And they do not fail-

Mikey: AHH! *falls over* *looks up at Splinter* Heh heh… m-my foot slipped…

Splinter: *sighs and slowly shakes head* Most of the time.

**(BREAK)**

Min: Mikey! Impression of Raph!

Mikey: *smiles brightly* Totally! *does an impression of Raph* I'm the big, bad, soft ninja! RAWR!

Everyone but Raph: *laughs*

Raph: I sound nothing like that!

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: tmntlover65, can you play P!nk F***ing Perfect? I love P!ink!

tmntlover65: *smiles* Totally! Of course, it has to be the clean version for Mikey's sake…

April: *claps hands together* This dance is gonna be SO awesome!

tmntlover65: *smiles wider* Yep.

**(BREAK)**

Min: Donnie, my Yumi keeps breaking. Can you make me a metal Yumi with metal bows?

Donnie: *smiles* Totally! I've never made one, so this will be fun!

tmntlover65: Okay, your definition of fun tends to be different from mine.

Donnie: *rolls eyes* That's because I'm not a video game addict like you.

tmntlover65: *sighs* Touché.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Leo, sorry for not staying. What was it you wanted to tell me earlier before I went home?

tmntlover65: Go get 'er tiger! *pushes Leo towards Quaser*

Leo: AH! *trips over and falls on Quaser, kissing her in the process* *blushes heavily*

tmntlover65: Well… wasn't planning on him falling, but okay!

**(BREAK)**

Min: Toothless Maniac, if you think you have a chance with April the Awesome, forget it.

Casey: Psh… yeah right. *winks at April*

April: *slowly scoots away* I'm just… gonna sit over here…

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: April, nice shirt.

April: *smiles* Why thank you! You're shirt is pretty too!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* April, you wear a yellow shirt with a number. Woo.

April: *crosses arms* Says the girl who wears graphic tees all the time.

tmntlover65: Hey! There's nothing wrong with graphic tees!

**(BREAK)**

Min: That's me done! *teleports away*

Quaser: *blushes* Bye. *makes out with Leo and then teleports*

tmntlover65: *look of horror* Well… that just happened.

April: *raises eyebrow* I thought you liked dramatic stuff like that.

tmntlover65: I do, just… not up close… bleh…

**XXXX**

**tmntlover65: Alright guys and girls! The dance is comin' soon! I promise! *smiles* It's gonna be SOOOO fun!**

**April: *walks up behind her* READY TO GO SHOPPING?!**

**tmntlover65: *screams* APRIL! DON'T SCARE ME!**

**April: *smiles sheepishly* Heh, sorry. So… are ya ready to go shopping?**

**tmntlover65: *eyes widen* Oh boy… *sighs* Fine. Let's go dress shopping.**

**April: *squeals* AWESOME! I'll go get my purse! *runs off to grab her purse***

**tmntlover65: *face-palms* What did I just agree to?**


	31. Chapter 31

tmntlover65: *walks in the lair carrying three bags* Never. Again.

April: *comes up behind her carrying EIGHT bags* What?! Why not?

tmntlover65: *sets bags aside* April, you were LITERALLY staring at every. Stinkin'. GUY!

Donnie: *eyes widen* She was?

tmntlover65: *plops onto the couch* Don't worry D. She doesn't have any of their cell numbers.

Donnie: *sighs in relief* Thank gosh!

tmntlover65: Okay then… Well, me and April are back from our GLORIOUS shopping trip, so back to answering questions!

**XXX**

TMNT Fanatic: tmntlover65, WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T READ HARRY POTTER?! Read it now or I'll dump this nice bucket of pink glittery sparkles all over you! Believe me, I'm doing this for your own good.

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* Ahahaha… *immediately starts reading the book*

TMNT Fanatic: *shudders* And I also want to get rid of the sparkles… Tomboys unite!

tmntlover65: *lowers the book* Really. You need to get rid of the sparkles and so you dump them on me. REALLY?!

April: Ooooo! I'll take them! *takes the bucket of sparkles*

tmntlover65: *sighs* Of course you will.

**(BREAK)**

TMNT Fanatic: April, stop playing with Donnie's feelings and just ask him out already!

tmntlover65: *smiles* That's a good suggestion.

April and Donnie: *blush heavily*

April: Um… I-I don't play with his feelings…

tmntlover65: Yeah… I find that hard to believe.

April: H-he can ask me when he's ready!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Well THAT might take awhile…

**(BREAK)**

TMNT Fanatic: Mikey, I find it so cute that you're ticklish! Are the others ticklish? Including Raph?

Mikey: *grins cheekily* Why thank you! And for the question… *looks over at tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* Mikey, don't. You. DARE!

Mikey: *puts hands up in surrender* I wasn't going to!

tmntlover65: *sighs in relief* Thank gl- EEEEEEEEEK!

Mikey: *pokes her side* *laughs*

tmntlover65: MIKEY!

**(BREAK)**

TMNT Fanatic: Toothless Maniac, I don't hate you!

Casey: *smirks* That's good to know-

TMNT Fanatic: You're just not my fave character.

Casey: *frowns* That's not good to know.

TMNT Fanatic: How do you get on with Leo and Mikey? 'Cause we never really see you guys socializing in the show.

Casey: *shrugs* Me and Mikey usually just watch T.V. We might have a video game competition occasionally, but that's about it.

Mikey: *grins* I win every time.

Casey: *glares at Mikey* They didn't need to know that! Anyways, me and Leo… Yeah, we just chat once in awhile about random junk. *shrugs* Not much.

**(BREAK)**

TMNT Fanatic: Splinter, can you teach me how to punch properly? 'Cause this guy told me that I actually do punch like a girl… But I can kick fine!

tmntlover65: *gasps* How DARE they!

Splinter: *nods* Of course I can.

**(BREAK)**

TMNT Fanatic: Donnie, did you actually wrestle a shark once? Someone on DeviantArt said you did.

Donnie: *flexes muscles* What? Oh me? Shell yeah I did!

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* What the heck are you doing?

Donnie: *grins* I got these from wrestlin' that shark.

tmntlover65: *face-palms* Don, even I know you're lying.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody except Toothless Maniac, *ties Casey up to a tree* who wants to whack the Toothless Maniac Piñata first?! And it has pizza and candy inside of him!

Casey: *struggles to get free* GAH! GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!

Donnie: *raises Bo staff* I am SO going to enjoy this! *whacks Casey in the stomach*

Casey: OOPHM!

tmntlover65: *raises a metal staff* *smirks* I knew this would come in handy some day! *whacks Casey… um… in a place…*

Casey: *squeaks* OW!

Mikey: *gasps* THERE'S PIZZA?! *takes tmntlover65's staff and whacks his stomach repeatedly*

Casey: WHHHHHHHHHHHY?!

_*snickers* Due to the Toothless Maniac getting hit several times, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Casey: *holding an ice-pack on his stomach* That was NOT COOL!

tmntlover65: *shrugs* I don't back down from dares, remember?

Guest: April and tmntlover65, *points at Casey* Casey said to me that girls can't fight because they're too weak and not strong too!

April and tmntlover65: *glare at Casey*

tmntlover65: *cracks knuckles* Would you like to repeat that Casey?

Casey: *eyes widen* Crap…

**(BREAK)**

Casey: *now holding an ice-pack on his eye also* C'MON!

tmntlover65: *rolling down sleeves* You deserved that. Agreed?

April: *nods* Agreed.

Guest: Mikey, when did you start skateboarding?

Mikey: *thinks for a second* I think I was five…

Raph: You mean the day you got a broken arm?

Mikey: *frowns* Yes. That was AWFUL!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: tmntlover65, *gives her a lot of koala stuff* here's your koala stuff!

tmntlover65: *hugs everything* *girly squeal* GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SO CUTE!

Everyone but tmntlover65: *look of terror*

tmntlover65: *sighs* It escaped again, didn't it?

Raph: Um… yeah. Please don't scare us like that ever again.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, *shows a video of Casey wearing his underwear and roller skates*

Casey: (In the video) I'm a super star! *falls in the toilet and screams*

Everyone except Casey: *bursts out laughing*

Casey: *face is completely red* I knew I shouldn't have let my friend record that…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Leo, *looks at him eating chocolate* that's not chocolate, it's poop.

tmntlover65: WHY IS EVERYONE EATING POOP?!

Leo: *eyes the chocolate bar* Um… no it's not…

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* Then prove it.

Leo: *shows the wrapper* It says 'Snickers' right here.

tmntlover65: Well, he's got the evidence. It's not poop. *pauses for a second* …Or is it?

**(BREAK)**

Casey: Hey! Popcorn! *reaches for Guest's popcorn*

Guest: *sees him trying to take popcorn and smacks his hand* Hey! Get your own pizza fingers!

Casey: FINE! *reaches for tmntlover65's bowl*

tmntlover65: *hisses* MINE!

Casey: *jumps back* GEEZ!

Guest: And why are you afraid of rats?

Casey: *frowns* Because they are FURRY LITTLE FREAKS!

tmntlover65: Except Splinter.

Casey: Yeah, Splinter's cool. Just not those… those other rats… *shudders*

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Donnie, are you going to make another Metalhead someday?

Donnie: Eventually… once we get the lair back…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Meanie Softie, *punches his face* that was for my grandma!

Raph: HEY!

tmntlover65: *slowly shakes head* Shame on you Raphael.

Guest: And here she is to whack you! *grandma walks to Raph and whacks him in the face with purse* Respect your elders softie!

Raph: *holding beak* What was in that thing?!

tmntlover65: *snickers* Big bad Raph just got beat up by a grandma.

Raph: *glares at her* Shut it.

**(BREAK)**

Casey: Hey guys! Look what I got! *holds up an air horn*

Guest: *sees him with an air horn and sees that he's about to blow it* No!

Casey: *smirks* Too Bad. *blows the air horn*

Guest: *covers ears*

Casey: *still blowing it* WHAT'S THE MATTER?!

tmntlover65: *takes the air horn and knocks him on the head with it* Awe, what's the matter?

**(BREAK)**

Min: QUASER!

Quaser: *wearing a huge cloak covering her whole body* Can we PLEASE go and get it! Only you have ever seen me without it!

Min: How about NO! You said it was gonna be toady or the dance, you picked today.

Quaser: I hate you.

Min: *grins* Love you too.

Quaser: I ain't taking this off.

Min: We shall see sister, we shall see... QUESTIONS! Raph, here, have an ice-cream. *hands Raph ice-cream*

Raph: …Okay? *licks the ice-cream*

Min: *watches him eat it* THAT'S A COCKROACH ICE-CREAM! *laughs manically*

Quaser: You are evil. Pure evil.

Raph: *immediately spits it out* SERIOUSLY?!

tmntlover65: *laughs hysterically* T-that is SOOOOOO funny! Nice one Min!

Raph: *glares daggers at her*

tmntlover65: *coughs* I mean… *cough* *cough* How dare you? *whispers to Min* Still funny.

**(BREAK)**

Min: tmntlover65, do you hate aliens?

Quaser: *hood turns towards her* Minnie, why did you ask that? You know how it makes me feel.

Min: *shrugs* Take off your cloak and I'll tell you.

Quaser: No.

tmntlover65: Aliens? Psh… no way! Aliens are FREAKING AWESOME! …Except the Kraang. They suck.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Donnie, can you fix this? *shows him a picture of a Space Pod* Pwease?

Donnie: *gasps* You have an actual Space Pod?! That is SO COOL!

Raph: Geez… just let him fix the thing before he explodes.

**(BREAK)**

Min: Mikey, dude, I am not afraid to say this but you are totally awesome and I challenge you to a skate off later. And you also happen to be my favorite turtle. *looks around noticing others looks* What? You seriously thought I liked you all best?

Mikey: *grins* Challenge accepted. And… *reads other part* AWE! THANKS! *places a hand on plastron* I know, I'm my favorite turtle too.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes and smirks* Only you Mikey. Only you.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: April, is your hair naturally red?

April: *nods* Yep.

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* Are you sure? 'Cause one time I saw you with some hair dye…

April: *rolls eyes* I was experimenting with my hair. Blonde looks TERRIBLE on me!

tmntlover65: *grins* But it looks awesome on me!

**(BREAK)**

Min: *rips cloak off of Quaser* HA HA HA!

Quaser: *screams* Give that back! Min! I hate being like this! GIVE IT BACK!

Min: Take a good look people, you have met your first Snow Leopard Alien!

tmntlover65: Whoa… *smiles* AWESOME!

Quaser: *covers face* I'm hideous! I need my image inducer!

Min: *shows crumpled watch* Here it is Quaser.

Quaser: *eyes widen* Now I'm stuck in my natural form! I'm a creep! *looks at everyone staring at her* You don't get it! I'm an Alien! Not a freaking mutant!

tmntlover65: Oooooh, now I know why you asked that one question...

Min: Look, sis, I'm sorry-

Quaser: I don't care! *teleports away*

Min: *sighs* Everyone, please tell me you don't think she's a freak. I know she's not a mutant, but she's not a Kraang.

Mikey: *smiles* I thought she looked sweet!

Donnie: *nods* Yeah, she was a very interesting breed of alien life, that's for sure!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Just have to bring science into it, don't ya?

Donnie: *glares at her* Whatever.

Raph: *shrugs* I didn't think she was a freak.

tmntlover65: No one is a freak. You're only a freak if you think you're a freak. *sighs* Well, there's my wisdom for today! Leo?

Leo: *smirks* I still think she was pretty.

tmntlover65: AWE! That's so nice! *grins* So yeah, you aren't a freak Quaser! Everyone's special in their own way. You just gotta embrace the specialness! *grins wider* I am so wise today!

**(BREAK)**

Min: Leo, sorry she kept it a secret. She just is… touchy on that subject, but if you do talk to her, do NOT mention her hair! She has none, she only has fur.

Leo: *nods* Got it.

Min: I guess I am done. Now I face the wrath of my sister. Bye! *teleports away*

tmntlover65: *smirks* Have fun with that.

**(BREAK)**

thegirlwholived91: Hello! So April, what exactly are your thoughts of Donnie? I mean, do you like like him?

April: *blushes* Do I have to-

thegirlwholived91: Also, if you refuse to answer, I will throw you in a room where sparkles are being destroyed and bats.

April: *eyes widen* *said VERY quickly* IthinkDonnieisgreatandheishandsomeandkindandniceandIdosortalikehim!

tmntlover65: *jaw drops* Holy. Crap.

April: *eyes widen larger* Wait, you understood that?!

tmntlover65: *nods* *smirks* Wow April! I never thought you'd admit it!

Donnie: *raises mask ridge* What did she say?

tmntlover65: She said-

April: *covers her mouth* NEXT QUESTION! NEXT QUESTION! NEXT QUESTION!

**(BREAK)**

thegirlwholived91: Hey Raph, I dare you to kiss turn.

Raph: *raises mask ridge* Um… what?

thegirlwholived91: I'm sorry. Dumb auto corrected my last dare and it came out wrong. Raph, I dare you to kiss tmntlover65.

tmntlover65: *sighs* Gotta love auto- WAIT WHAT?! *blushes insanely*

Raph: *blushes* Um…

April: *smirks evilly* You better do it Raph! Or else…

Raph: *glares at April* You. Wouldn't. Dare.

April: *glares back* Try me. *looks over at tmntlover65* Hey! At the dance, Raph is gonna as-

Raph: *slaps a hand on her mouth* APRIL!

tmntlover65: *confused face* What are you talking about?

Raph: *blushes harder* N-nothing. She was talking about nothing. *sighs* If I have to… *kisses tmntlover65's cheek*

tmntlover65: *blushes even harder* Hehehehehe!

**tmntlover65: *taps finger on chin* I have a feeling that a secret is lingering… *shrugs* Whatever. Keep asking questions!**


	32. Chapter 32

Guest: Meanie Softie, I dare you to sing 'Let It Go' from Frozen.

Raph: No.

Mikey: Awe, c'mon Raphie!

Raph: NO!

Mikey: *pouts* Party Pooper.

tmntlover65: *smirks* You know, I've actually never seen the movie Frozen.

April: *gasps* NO FREAKING WAY! How do you know the songs then?

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Because, EVERYONE is singing them.

April: That doesn't matter. We are watching this movie RIGHT NOW! *places DVD in the player*

tmntlover65: *leans back into couch* *sighs* Here we go…

_Due to tmntlover65 never actually seeing the movie Frozen, we have ta cut this answer short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

April: *watches the movie end* *sighs* Such a great movie… *looks over at tmntlover65* So, what did ya- ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!

tmntlover65: *jolts awake* GAH! I'M UP! I'M UP!

April: *face-palms* How long have you been asleep?

tmntlover65: *smiles sheepishly* Heh… when it first started…

April: *groans* Awe, screw it!

Guest: Donnie, I dare you to whack Casey with your staff when he's talking all the time.

Donnie: *grins* I can do that.

Casey: *sits on the couch* Sorry, I was in the bathroom. What did they ask?

Donnie: *whacks Casey with his staff*

Casey: HEY! *rubs arms* WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!

Donnie: *chuckles* I like this dare. *whacks him again*

Casey: DUDE!

Donnie: *laughs and whacks him once again*

Casey: AGH! KNOCK IT OFF!

_Yeah, this is gonna take awhile since Casey is being stupid and won't shut up. So, due to Casey being stupid, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Mikey, do you want to build a snowman?

Mikey: *smiles* Yep.

Raph: You better not sing!

Mikey: Okay, okay! *stays silent for a moment* *sings* C'mon let's go and play!

Raph: ARGHHHHHHH!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Shredder, you need to grow hair and you stink! *starts throwing tomatoes at him*

Shredder: *slices the tomatoes in half* QUIT THROWING THOSE YOU STUPID CHILD!

tmntlover65: DON'T CALL MA FRIEND STUPID! *throws a cannon ball at him*

Shredder: *hits him in the gut* OOPHM! *doubles over*

tmntlover65: *smiles* Well, that's my good deed for the day!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, what would you guys do if it starts to rain money?

All the guys: BUY PIZZA!

April: *rolls eyes* I swear, I've never seen you eat something OTHER than pizza.

Mikey: *shrugs* It's awesome!

April: *sighs* I would… *thinks for a moment* Oh! I would totally go on a shopping spree!

tmntlover65: And I would not be going with you. *Ahem* Now, I would probably buy a ton of video games and comics and-

Raph: *covers her mouth* We got it Mikey.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: April, why do you have a picture of Donnie in your T-phone?

April: Um… I have a contact picture for everyone so…

tmntlover65: *snickers* Yeah, but only Donnie's has hearts and flowers around it.

April: *glares at tmntlover65* Shut. Up.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, *shows everybody a picture of Casey wearing a bikini* What the shell is this Casey?! And someone cover Mikey's eyes! He's too young to see this!

tmntlover65: OH MY GLOB! *covers hers and Mikey's eyes* I NEED TO WASH MY EYEBALLS!

April: *quickly looks away* Well then… I have been traumatized.

Casey: *blushes* H-How did you get that picture?

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, *dumps pink paint on him* feel the pain in your eyes Toothjerk!

Casey: AHHHHHHHH! IT STINGS!

tmntlover65: Dude, I would rather have a freaking vat of acid dumped on me than to see that picture again! *shudders* I-I'm just… I'm gonna go rinse my eyes out again…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: tmntlover65, why do you go girly girl sometimes?

tmntlover65: *sighs* My inner girliness escapes without warning sometimes.

April: *raises eyebrow* What's so bad about that?

tmntlover65: Everything April. Everything.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Leo, have you ever squealed like a girl before?

Leo: Me? Psh… no…

tmntlover65: *smirks* They know you're lying Leonardo.

Leo: *blushes* I-I'm not lying…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Meanie Softie, *puts a bunny suit on him* and now say the Bugs Bunny catchphrase, Raphie Bunnie!

Raph: WHAT?! NO!

tmntlover65: *snickers* So gotta get this! *takes out phone and snaps some pics*

Raph: *rips off bunny suit* You better not send any of those pictures!

tmntlover65: I promise I won't! *sends picture to everyone who's reading this*

Raph: *growls* YOU LIAR! *charges after her*

tmntlover65: *runs away* OHHHHHH GLOBBBBBB!

_Due to a certain someone sending cute pictures of Raph in a bunny suit, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D _

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, *smells something bad and covers nose* P.U.! What's that awful smell and who did it?

Everyone: *looks at Mikey*

Mikey: *smiles sheepishly* Ooops… sorry…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Leo, why do you start to make a lot of noises when you said ninjas are supposed to be silent?

Leo: *drags hand down face* That was SOOO embarrassing…

tmntlover65: *smiles* I was laughing SOOO hard!

Leo: *glares at her* Gee, thanks. And I don't make noises intentionally, my foot just slipped that one time and… yeah, that happened…

tmntlover65: *snickers* That was still funny.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Donnie, do you think Casey should deserve April?

tmntlover65: NO!

Donnie: My question, not yours. *Ahem* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

tmntlover65: *covers ears* GEEZ!

**(BREAK)**

Looooooooollipop: Raphie boy, I dare you to actually be nice to Mikey for 5 minutes.

Raph: Psh… I can handle that…

**~3 minutes later~**

Raph: *eye twitching* THAT'S IT! *punches Mikey's shoulder*

Mikey: OW! *rubs shoulder*

tmntlover65: *shakes head* Just couldn't handle two more minutes, could ya?

**(BREAK)**

Looooooooollipop: Leo, I dare ya ta kiss April.

April and Leo: WHAT?!

Mikey: THE!

tmntlover65: SHELL?!

Leo: I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen. April's like my sister so that would just be weird.

April: Yeah… that would be VERY awkward…

**(BREAK)**

Looooooooollipop: Donnie, I dare you to slap Raph, please. So that it hurts.

Donnie: Um… I don't just slap my brothers for fun…

Raph: Good choice, 'cause if you slap me, I will slap you.

Donnie: *eyes widen* Y-yeah, I'm just gonna… not slap him…

**(BREAK)**

Looooooooollipop: Mikey, who's you favorite brother?

Mikey: *smiles* I love all of my brothers.

Donnie: Awe, thanks Mikey! *gives him a half-hug*

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: *comes in scorched and limping* *sees everyone's worried and shocked faces* I know, this is the second time I- AHH! *collapses*

Casey: *gasps and helps her over to the couch*

Cat girl: I just ran into an old grouchy ally and she wasn't in the mood for visitors. Donnie, I NEED an ice-pack and bandages for the gashes on my sides and legs.

Donnie: *sighs* Fine. I'll go get my stuff. *walks off into lab*

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Casey, while Donnie is patching me up, do you mind if I lay on your lap?

Casey: *shrugs* I don't care. Go for it.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: *sees Donnie coming in with thread and a needle* Raph, mind if I hold your hand? This looks like it'll hurt.

Raph: *sighs* Fine. *gives Cat girl his hand*

tmntlover65: *sees the needle* Ahahaha… *passes out*

Raph: *smirks* I knew that was gonna happen.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: tmntlover65, I brought some koala bear photos and T-shirts for you. I also made a few purses- AAAHHH! Donnie, can you stab me with that any softer?!

Donnie: *smiles sheepishly* Sorry… *continues stitching*

April: *smiles* I'll give her the cute koala stuff once she's awake!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Leo, Karai says hi and to punch you in the face for her. *punches him in the face*

Leo: OW! *holds beak* WHAT THE SHELL?!

Cat girl: April, *whispers* not really, I just needed to punch someone.

April: *snickers* Understood. *turns to Mikey* Hows operation, 'wake up the crazy girl' goin'?

Mikey: *holds up a bucket of water* Let's see if this works! *dumps the water on tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: *screams and sits up really fast* MIKEY! *punches his arm*

Mikey: HEY! *rubs arm*

April: Anyways… here ya go! *hands her koala stuff*

tmntlover65: *smiles* Awesome! *looks over at Cat girl* Thank you!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Mikey, I got you a new skate board with orange flames and it has your name too. *gives him the skateboard*

Mikey: *gasps* AWESOME! *smiles* How'd you know I needed a new one?

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Master Splinter, my father is part of the Foot clan so I know the feeling when part of your family is allying with enemy. It brings much pain- AAAHHH! *smacks Donnie* Besides your sons needling skills.

Donnie: Hey! *rubs cheek*

Cat girl: My father is Tiger Claw.

tmntlover65: *gasps* No. Way.

Cat girl: Yes, the remorseless assassin Tiger Claw is my father.

Casey: *eyes widen* Well, THAT'S surprising!

tmntlover65: *snickers* So that means Tiger Claw once had a wife or somethin'? *laughs* I-I'm sorry, that's just… really hard to believe!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Raph, dude, your hand is turning purple. Should I just hold something else?

Raph: YES! BEFORE MY HAND FALLS OFF! *gives her a Sai*

Cat girl: *grabs Raph's Sai and grips it* This'll work.

Raph: Good, 'cause I would like my hand to stay attached to MY BODY!

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Everyone, I might be here for a while so pretend I'm not here while Donnie is finishing needling me *glares at Donnie* I might pipe in if someone says something so don't freak out.

tmntlover65: *shrugs* Okay.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Everybody, so who are you guys going to the dance with?

tmntlover65: Um… we're just gonna be here and people are just gonna show… so I don't think we got any dates… *looks at everyone* Right?

April and the guys: Right.

Casey: *points to himself* I have a date.

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* Really? Do you really?

Casey: *sighs* Fine. I don't have one.

tmntlover65: *smirks* That's what I thought.

** (BREAK)**

Breana: Leo, what was it like facing a giant Shredder?

Leo: I. Was. TERRIFIED! Well, at first anyways. *smiles* And then I gained confidence and defeated him!

tmntlover65: I just wanna say, you guys looked FREAKING EPIC!

Mikey: *grins* We always look epic.

tmntlover65: *smirks* Can't disagree with that.

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Donnie, duuuuuuuude, you just threw Tiger Claw off the mountain like he was a sack of potatoes! Dang! I didn't know you were that strong!

Donnie: *smiles* I know right! *blushes slightly* I-if only April saw that…

**(BREAK)**

Breana: Mikey, I bet you already know that everybody's saying that Casey's sister, Angel, will be your crush.

Mikey: *eyes widen* WHAT?!

tmntlover65: SHHHHHHH! DON'T TELL HIM!

Mikey: Wait, what does that mean?

tmntlover65: *sighs in relief* Phew, he doesn't know what that means. *whispers to Breana* I'm only gonna say this one more time. Angel is NOT Mikey's crush. Okay?

Mikey: WHAT DOES CRUSH MEAN?!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Oh Mikey, you have so much to learn…

**(BREAK)**

tmntlover65: *smiles* Alright guys! *looks over at April* And girl.

April: *rolls eyes* What now?

tmntlover65: *cups hands around mouth* Y'ALL CAN COME IN!

Raph: …Why do I feel scared?

*A half cyborg/ half turtle comes in and sits next to tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: *drapes an arm around him* THIS is my awesome cousin, Cybot65.

Donnie: *gasps* A cyboric turtle?! That's so cool!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Donnie's nerdiness never fails.

Cybot65: *snickers* Agreed.

tmntlover65: Okay, so he has a couple of dares for you guys! And be nice 'cause this dude is like my little brother. Got it?

Everyone: Got it.

Cybot65: *grins evilly* I dare Donnie to go out with April!

tmntlover65: *snickers* Nice dare dude. *fist-pumps Cybot65*

Donnie: *blushes* *rubs neck nervously* Oh, um… *looks over at April and then at the floor*

April: *shrugs* Sure, why not? C'mon Don. *takes his hand and pulls him out of the lair*

Donnie: *whispers* O-Oh my gosh! *starts hyperventilating* I-I c-can't believe… *passes out*

tmntlover65: Well, THAT was an epic fail.

**(BREAK)**

tmntlover65: *stands over Donnie who's still unconscious* You missed your one chance dude. Totally blew it. ANYWAYS, *turns to Cybot65* what was the other dare you had?

Cybot65: Hm… I dare Raph to do a 360 flip to one rooftop to another!

tmntlover65: You mean a backflip?

Cybot65: *shrugs* Yeah, 360 just sounded cooler.

tmntlover65: *smiles* Of course it does.

**~ON THE SURFACE~**

Raph: Okay kid, here ya go. *does a backflip to the next building*

Cybot65: *pouts* Awe, I wanted him to fall!

tmntlover65: *looks of horror* DUDE!

Cybot65: *smiles sheepishly* Sorry. *smirks* Just be glad I didn't go with my other dare.

tmntlover65: And what would that be?

Cybot65: *whispers* I was gonna dare Raph to go on a date with you.

tmntlover65: *blushes* Hahahahaha…

**tmntlover65: *still blushing* Man, my cousin is SO weird sometimes. But then again… so am I, so we can't really compete now, can we? *Ahem* So, *grins* guess what? Guess. Guess. GUESS!**

**Raph: WHAT?!**

**tmntlover65: *grins even wider* The dance is tonight! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! So I'll see some of ya tonight! *frowns* Except I'll be wearing a dress… *sighs* Oh well.**

**April: *walks in carrying a bunch of hair rollers and hair spray* Ready for your curls?**

**tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* Who said I was gonna have curls?**

**April: *rolls eyes* I did. Now let's go!**

**tmntlover65: *sighs* And the girliness begins…**


	33. Chapter 33- IT'S DANCE TIME!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter. *sighs* Wish I did, but I'm not that lucky…**

**~Preparing for the Dance~**

tmntlover65: *hair is up in a ton of curlers* I hate this.

April: *smiles* You'll look pretty!

tmntlover65: *sighs* Whatever you say, fashion expert. Anyways, *pulls out a list* song check! Let's see, we got: Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna, Just Dance by Lady Gaga, Battle Ships by Daughtry, All of Me by John Legend, Blow by Ke$sha, Rooftops by Lost Prophets, Free Falling by Tom Petty, Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, Beat It by Michael Jackson, Night Changes by One Dire- *eyes widen* Wait, WHAT?!

April: It's a good song!

tmntlover65: *face-palms* April, this is a One Direction free zone, got it?!

April: *pouts* Please?

tmntlover65: No. *crosses the song off* ANYWAYS, Can I Have This Dance by High School Musical 3, The Call by Regina Spektor, Fudging Perfect by P!nk (it's really F***cking, but I don't swear :D) Mona Lisa and Gospel by Panic at the Disco, Wasted and God Only Knows by MKTO, Evergreen by Baby Blue, Close Your Eyes by Megan Trainer, Uptown Funk featuring Bruno Mars, 1,000 years by Christiana Perri… *raises eyebrow* I didn't write that… April?

April: *digging around in a make-up box* It's your favorite slow song right?

tmntlover65: Yeah, but I didn't write it on the list… *shrugs* Whatever. Continuing, *Ahem* Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, Feel This Moment and Don't Stop the Party by Pitbull, Can't Hold Us by Macklemore, Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne, Centuries by Fall Out Boy, AND finally Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5. *pants* Wow, that's a lot of songs!

April: *smiles* That just means all the more dancing!

tmntlover65: *smirks* Totally! Oh, and all of these are clean for Mikey's sake…

April: Alright… now let's do some make-up! *holds up a mascara brush and a tube of lip gloss*

tmntlover65: *whispers* Someone please help me…

**~The Guys~ **

Casey: *wearing a completely black tux with a black tie and everything* *smirks* Wonder how April and the crazy girl are doing.

Donnie: *wearing a black tux with a purple tie* We're not supposed to bother them, remember? *looks at Casey's outfit* And why are you wearing completely black? This is a dance, not a funeral.

Casey: *shrugs* I wanted to wear black, so I wore black.

Raph: *wearing a black tux with a red bow tie* *examines his outfit* How did we even get into these things?

Mikey: *wearing a black tux with an orange bow tie* *smiles* Remember? That Pokémon Abra transported them onto us!

Leo: *wearing a black tux with a blue tie* *smirks* I think we look just fine.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey: *smirks* Agreed.

**~!IT'S PARTY TIME!~**

April: *comes out wearing a yellow dress that shades into purple at the bottom* *hair is in a curly ponytail with two strands besides her face* *twirls* What do you guys think?

Casey and Donnie: *jaw drops*

Mikey: *grins cheekily* You look great April!

April: *smiles* Thanks Mikey! *looks over at Casey and Donnie* You guys okay?

Donnie: *blushes VERY insanely* Y-yeah A-April… Y-you look… wow…

April: *blushes* Thanks Don.

Casey: *smirks* You look hot Red.

Donnie: *glares at Casey*

Raph: *looks around* So where's your girly experiment?

April: *rolls eyes* That's not nice Raph. She's just touching up her hair. *looks at the turnstiles* And our friends should be coming… now!

Reanna D. Write: *walks in wearing a dress with a mix of sparkly hot pink and sparkly black, sparkly black heels, and dirty blonde hair which is half up/ half down*

April: *smiles* You look great!

Reanna D. Write: Um… c-can Don dance with me? I-if he's not busy with April I mean…

Donnie: *looks shocked* Y-you wanna dance w-with me? *blushes* Heh, um… s-sure…

Dark: *strolls in wearing a fairly plain/ normal suit with a dark green tie and carrying a suitcase with a headset on* I got everything!

April: Oh yeah! The DJ! Here, *hands him the list of songs* just play them at random. *whispers* And ignore the red ink that's on that one song…

Wolf: *comes in wearing a medieval black leather vest and black dress pants* If anyone has sensitive ears, I suggest avoiding the speakers. Or the lair all together. Dark likes it loud…

Mikey: But loud music is the best!

Feather: *walks in wearing a forest green dress, v-necked and short-sleeved, and a red headband* *drags hand down face* Someone help me…

April: *taps finger on chin* Let me guess, you were forced into that dress, and forced to come. Am I right?

Breana: *comes in wearing a green dress with matching high heels and wearing a lily barrette in hair*

Brian: *walks in wearing a white dress shirt with a dark blue dress jacket, black dress pants, and black dress shoes*

Breana: Raph, are you going to slow dance with tmntlover65?

Raph: *blushes slightly* Um… I don't have to answer that…

WildChild13: *runs in wearing a pretty normal dress with REALLY bright neon leggings* AWW YEAH BOI!

Mikey: *gasps* Someone who speaks my language! WOOOOO!

LEO AND RANDY ARE MY BAE4770: *walks in wearing a light purple dress, hair tied in a ponytail but strands fall out to the sides* Leo, will you dance with me?

Leo: *blushes* S-sure…

TMNT Short Stories: *comes in wearing a blue and purple dress* Donnie, will you dance with me?

Donnie: R-really? A-another dance? *smiles* I knew I was irresistible!

Raph: *face-palms*

Donnie: So, y-yeah! I'll dance with you!

Min: *walks in wearing a long orange ball gown* Can I dance with Mikey?

Mikey: *grins* TOTALLY!

April: *places a hand on Mikey's shoulder* Calm down Mikey.

Quaser: *comes in wearing a long, sky blue prom dress* Leo? Would you like to dance?

Leo: *blushes* Y-yeah…

Raph: *nudges his shoulder* *snickers* You sound like Donnie.

Leo: *glares at Raph* Shut it.

thegirlwholived91: *strolls in wearing a short blue strap dress with a denim jacket and a beanie* Anyone up for a dance off?

Mikey: Bring. It. ON!

thegirlwholived91: Don't be surprised if I win.

Mikey: *crosses arms* I doubt it.

bookworm563: *walks in wearing a plain, floor length dark blue dress* Can I dance with Mikey? NOT a slow dance, just a normal dance.

Mikey: *grins* Of course!

Erisheart: *walks in wearing a light blue dress and white flats* tmntlover65, I would totally spend the night with you… and Dark. *blushes* I… um… *blushes again and glances at Dark*

April: Okay then… I can tell her that later… *looks around* Speaking of her, where is she?

Mikey: *groans* Well, she better HURRY UP! We're waiting on her!

tmntlover65: *walks out of the bathroom wearing a midnight blue dress, silver high heels, and several silver bracelets* *has dirty blonde hair in a ton of curls* *smirks and sings* Now the party don't start 'til I walk in…

April: *smiles* I told you the curls would look great!

Casey: *eyes widen* Wow, you look… like a girl!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Thanks for the compliment, dork.

Raph: *stares at her* *face flushes* Whoa…

Mikey: *snickers* What's the problem Raph?

Raph: *quickly looks away and blushes* Um… n-nothing…

tmntlover65: *smirks* I know Raph, I'm wearing a dress. Now, *yells* TURN UP THAT FREAKING MUSIC DARK!

Dark: *turns up the music supremely loud*

tmntlover65: *throws fists in the air* WOOOO! *starts dancing randomly*

Everyone: *also starts dancing*

**~3 hours later~**

tmntlover65: *smirks* So did you guys get to slow dance?

Donnie: *blushes* Heh heh, yeah…

Mikey: *smiles* YEP!

tmntlover65: *laughs* I think Mikey ate too much sugar!

Donnie: Why do think he's been dancing non-stop for the last 2 hours?

tmntlover65: *takes a drink of Sprite* True, true…

*The song Evergreen by Baby Blue fades out*

Leo: *walks over to Donnie and tmntlover65* *smiles*

tmntlover65: *smirks* Is someone happy they got to slow dance twice?

Leo: *blushes slightly* Y-yeah…

tmntlover65: *chuckles* Good for you. *turns to Donnie* Are you gonna dance with April?

Donnie: *blushes* Yes, I'm just waiting for-

*Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran starts playing*

Donnie: *starts hyperventilating* Ohmygoshohmysoghohmygosh! T-this is the song!

tmntlover65: *grips his shoulders* Don, chill bro. Deep breaths.

Donnie: *takes a deep breath* O-okay, what now?

tmntlover65: *smiles* Go get 'er tiger! *pushes Donnie towards April*

Donnie: AH! *bumps into April* S-sorry April!

April: *giggles* It's okay Don.

Donnie: *takes another deep breath* A-April.

April: Yeah?

Donnie: D-do you… I m-mean y-you don't h-have to…

April: *smirks* Yes Donnie, I will dance with you.

Donnie: YES! *blushes* I-I mean, o-okay… *both of them walk out to the dance floor and slow dance*

tmntlover65: *smirks* Mission successful.

Raph: *walks next to tmntlover65* H-hi…

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* Hello…?

*Awkward silence*

tmntlover65: Soooo… how are you guys enjoying your first dance?

Raph: *shrugs* It's okay, I guess.

tmntlover65: *laughs* It's okay Raph, you can admit that it's awesome.

Raph: *sighs* Fine, it's awesome.

tmntlover65: *playfully hits his shoulder* See? That wasn't so hard.

Raph: *smirks* Whatever.

*Thinking Out Loud fades out and is replaced with 1,000 years by Christiana Perri*

Raph: *stiffens*

tmntlover65: *sighs* I love this song. It's so beautiful… *starts humming along*

Raph: *talking to himself* Okay, it's now or never. Now or never… *looks at tmntlover65* H-hey… d-do you… um… *face-palms* Wow, I suck at this.

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* Do you want to what?

Raph: *takes a sharp breath* Do you want to dance?

tmntlover65: *blushes* Really?

Raph: Really.

tmntlover65: S-sure… *slowly grabs Raph's hand and walks out to the dance floor*

*Both of them slow dance*

*Once the song is over…*

tmntlover65: *hugs Raph* Thanks Raph. *kisses him cheek and walks off* ARPIL! WE NEED TO ORDER MORE PIZZA!

Raph: *gently touches cheek* Whoa…

Mikey: *jumps up behind him* RAPH!

Raph: *screams* MIKEY!

Mikey: *snickers* Why's your face red Raphie?

Raph: *growls* I WILL SHALAP YOU! *charges at him*

Mikey: AHHHHH! *runs off*

tmntlover65: *watches them run off* *slowly shakes head and smirks* Boys…

**tmntlover65: *smiles* Well that was awesome! Hope y'all enjoyed it too! *giggles* I know the guys liked slow dancing with some people…**

**Mikey: Hey! Get off your computer! We're starting the dance competition! Boys vs. Girls! *runs back into the dance room***

**tmntlover65: Ooooo! Okay, we'll make this quick. *said quickly* ThanksforcomingandI'llseeyouinthenextchapter! Bye! *runs into the dance room***


	34. Chapter 34

**tmntlover65: *smiles* If you were wondering who won the dance competition, it was the girls. WOOOOO! *Ahem* Anyways, BACK TO THE QUESTIONS!**

Guest: Mikey, do an impression of Donnie!

Mikey: *grins* Okay! *pulls out a random pair of nerdy glasses and puts them on* Hey everyone! Look at me! I'M A NERD!

Everyone except Donnie: *bursts out laughing*

Donnie: *blank face* Really. REALLY?!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Splinter, *gives him a lot of cheeses* why do you always protect your sons?

Splinter: *smiles* Why, thank you. *places the cheese aside* And I protect my sons because I do not wish for them to get hurt. The same goes for April and Casey.

April: *smiles* Thanks Master Splinter.

Splinter: *nods* Your welcome.

tmntlover65: *pouts* What about me?

Splinter: *chuckles* Yes, you as well.

tmntlover65: *grins* Awesome.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Leo, when did you start watching Space Heroes?

Leo: *thinks for a moment* When I was eight.

Raph: Worst. Day. EVER!

Leo: *smirks* You know, I'm pretty sure you watched it with me Raph…

Raph: *eyes widen* I-I… NO I DIDN'T!

Leo: *chuckles* Okay! Whatever you say!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Mikey, *gives him a lot of chocolates and pizzas* do you want to build a snowman?

Mikey: *grins cheekily* *sings* C'mon let's-

Raph: *covers his mouth* NEXT!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, *shows them Special Agent Oso*

Raph: *eyes widen* GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!

Casey: *slowly inches away* Yeah… I'll be over here…

Leo: *also inches away* And I'll join you…

tmntlover65: *bursts out laughing* OH MY GOSH! I thought he was gonna be some cool guy in a suit and some sunglasses! HAHAHAHAHA!

April: *cups hands around cheeks* Awe! He's so cute!

Mikey: *cocks head* He looks like a teddy bear…

Donnie: Yeah… weird…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, *throws bricks at him* why do you like being a girl?

Casey: *ones of the bricks hit him in the stomach* OOPHM! *doubles over* WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Hey drama queen, answer the question!

Casey: *slowly stands up* *shrugs* I just liked being a girl.

tmntlover65: *mumbles* Yeah, I'm sure THAT'S the reason…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Baldy McShreddy, *shows everybody a pink bunny* Shreddy still sleeps with a bunny! *laughs*

Shredder: *blushes in embarrassment*

Fishface: *holds in a laugh* Pft…

Rahzar: I-I can't! *bursts out laughing*

Fishface: *also bursts out laughing*

Shredder: *face is completely red* SHUT UP!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Meanie Softie, why are you protective of your brothers?

Raph: Probably because they're the only ones I'll ever have.

Mikey: *leans his head on Raph's shoulder* That's so nice Raphie!

Raph: *pushes him away* *growls* And I'm about to lose one in two seconds!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Leo, *gives him some Space Heroes comics* are you afraid of something?

Leo: *hugs the comics* Huh? Oh, um… yes. I'm afraid I'll either lose my brothers, friends, or Sensei.

tmntlover65: Psh… no need to worry Leo! *throws a Kama like a boomerang* See? I've been working on this new move and- AHHHH!

Leo: *catches the Kama before it slices her skull* *sighs* THIS is why I'm worried.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: April, *gives her sparkly stuff* I dare you to make Raphie boy beautiful with the stuff I gave you!

April: *smiles evilly* With pleasure. *looks over at Raph*

Raph: *glares at April* You better not- HEY!

tmntlover65: *ties him up so he can't move* *dusts hands off* He's all your, fashionista!

April: *giggles* This is going to be SO funny! *starts putting make-up on his face*

Raph: *struggles to get free* HELP ME!

_Due to April giving Raphael a makeover, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, *sees him eating pudding* that's not pudding, it's poop!

Casey: AGAIN?! *throws the bowl at the wall*

Donnie: *crosses arms* And once again, I'm not cleaning that.

Raph: *snickers* You just ate crap…

Casey: *glares at him* Shut it makeup boy.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, happy Valentine's day!

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* It's not-

Guest: Today while I ask questions, I'll be giving everybody presents! *looks at Casey* Except for Casey who's going to get a lot of torture and punishments for his dare and questions.

Casey: *gulps* Oh man…

Guest: And somebody is going to have to film this!

tmntlover65: *takes out phone* Gotcha.

Guest: April, *gives her a cute Donnie plushie* why are you afraid of bats?

April: *hugs the plushie* It's so adorable!

Donnie: *eyes widen* Um…

April: *realizes that Donnie's staring at her* *blushes* Oh! Uh… I-It's because my dad was mutated into one. And a terrifying one at that!

tmntlover65: *smirks* So you like that Donnie plushie?

April: *glares at her* Shut up.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Leo, *gives him a Captain Ryan plush* Why do you think that Captain Ryan is your hero?

Leo: *smiles* Because, he's really inspirational!

Raph: *mumbles* Yeah, for nine year olds…

Leo: *glares at Raph* I heard that.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Donnie, *gives him an April plushie* what are some things that you like about April?

Donnie: *blushes* Heh, um…

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Just spit it out dude.

Donnie: *blushes harder* Well, I um… l-like her hair and her personality…

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* That's it? Seriously?

Donnie: FINE! I like everything about her! S-She's perfect!

tmntlover65: *smiles* Now was that so hard?

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, *holds up donkey tails* who wants to pin the tail on the Toothless Maniac?!

Casey: *eyes widen* Um… *starts backing away*

tmntlover65: OH NO YOU DON'T! *throws one of the tails at his butt*

Casey: *yelps* OW!

tmntlover65: *giggles* That was pretty fun! *takes another tail* Next one!

Casey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Due to Casey getting hit in the butt with several donkey tails, we have ta cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Casey: *holding an icepack on his tush* THAT HURT!

tmntlover65: *shrugs* We ran out of tails so I had to improvise! *holds up a Kama* And these worked pretty well if you ask me.

Casey: *glares at her* I hate you.

Guest: tmntlover65, *gives her a cute Raph plush and a koala plush* what are your favorite cartoons?

tmntlover65: *hugs them both tightly* GEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Raph: *raises mask ridge* Why would there be one of me?

tmntlover65: *blushes* Heh heh… um… I don't have to answer that. And… *smiles* my absolute favorite cartoon is right here, but my other favorites are… *takes a deep breath* Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show, AND Spongebob. *pants* Man that's a lot!

Raph: Answer. My. QUESTION!

tmntlover65: *blushes harder* No. NEXT QUESTION!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Mikey, *gives him a cat plush* here's our video of pranking Casey! *shows video to everybody*

Casey: *drags hand down face* Not that one…

Everybody but Casey: *bursts out laughing*

Mikey: *still laughing* That. Was. AWESOME! *fist-pumps Guest*

Casey: Ugh… no it wasn't…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Shredder, *pushes him in a very deep wishing well*

Shredder: *from the bottom of the well* I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT!

Rahzar: *looks into the well* *sighs* I'll get the rope…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Meanie Softie, *gives him a turtle plush* why do you have a soft side when Mikey is sad?

Raph: *eyes widen* I don't know what you're talking about…

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow*

Raph: *sighs* Fine. I guess I'm softer because he's my baby brother and I don't like to see him sad.

tmntlover65: *gasps* H-He admitted it! HOLY CRAP HE ADMITTED IT!

Raph: *points a finger in her face* Tell anyone and I WILL shove you in a spider pit!

tmntlover65: *laughs nervously* I-I'm shutting up now…

**(BREAK)**

Casey: *pouts* I want a plush! *tries to steal one of the plushies*

Guest: *sees him trying to steal the presents and smacks his hand* Casey, those aren't for you! Those are their presents! *points to everyone else*

Casey: B-But… I want a plush…

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* You seriously have issues.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, now it's time for the chocolates! *gives everyone chocolate except for Casey*

Mikey: *shoves all of them in his mouth* Mmmm… Thanths!

tmntlover65: *laughs* Mikey, don't talk with your mouth full! *pops a chocolate into her mouth*

Casey: *shoulders drop* Okay, why don't I get any-

Guest: And for Casey. *gives him a bag of rats*

Casey: *gasps* Awesome! I finally get some- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! *throws the bag at the wall*

tmntlover65: *snickers and holds up phone* I don't know about you, but I think I'm putting this video on YouTube…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: April, *gives her sparkly make-up, a dress, and hair stuff* I dare you to put sparkly make-up, the dress, and the hair stuff on Casey!

Casey: *eyes widen* Oh no you're not! *runs away*

tmntlover65: *jumps down from the ceiling pipes and tackles him* HOLD STILL JONES! *ties him up and places duct-tape on his mouth* *smiles* Your turn April!

April: *smirks* Oh yeah… *starts putting make-up on Casey*

Casey: *tries to get free* MMMMMMM!

_Due to Casey getting dolled up, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D _

**(BREAK)**

Casey: *wearing a half-ripped dress, make-up, and has sparkly hair* Really April? REALLY?!

April: *shrugs* I was dared to.

tmntlover65: *snickers* Too funny. *takes out phone and takes some pics*

Guest: Mikey, Casey said that pizza is just a silly food and also said that you're not cute!

Mikey: *tears up* W-why would he say that?

tmntlover65: *grits through teeth* What did you say about Mikey?!

Casey: *puts hands up in surrender* I can explain-

tmntlover65: *charges at him* NO ONE MESSES WITH MIKEY!

Casey: *gulps* Oh man…

**(BREAK)**

Casey: *holding an icepack on his head* WAS THAT NECESSARY?!

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* Uh, yeah! No one messes with Mikey...

Guest: Leo, how do you feel about being called those nicknames that your brothers gave you?

Leo: *shrugs* They're not TOO bad. Except Lame-a-nardo. That one stung…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Meanie Softie, *gives him a cockroach farm*

Raph: *screams like a little girl* GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! *drops the farm, shattering it on the floor*

tmntlover65: *face-palms* Oh gosh…

Raph: *jumps onto the couch* GET THEM AWAY! GET THEM AWAY! *starts stabbing the roaches rapidly*

_Due to Raphael breaking a cockroach farm, we have to- OW! *glares at Raph* REALLY?!_

_Raph: Don't get in the way of my stabbing!_

_*sighs* DUE TO RAPHAEL BREAKING A COCKROACH FARM, WE HAVE TO CUT THIS ONE SHORT! *Ahem* Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Donnie, which came first? The chicken or the egg?

Donnie: Well, in order to produce the egg, the chicken would have to lay it. Therefore, the chicken came first.

Mikey: *confused face* But what about the chicken who laid the egg? Wouldn't they come from an egg?

Donnie: *sighs* Yes, but technically the chicken would've came first so that it could lay the egg.

Mikey: *still confused* Yeah, but-

Donnie: *covers his mouth* NEXT!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: tmntlover65, I dare you to kick Casey in the area!

tmntlover65: *grins evilly* I knew today would be a great day to wear these steel-toed boots… *turns to Casey*

Casey: *backs away slowly* I-I would prefer if you didn't…

tmntlover65: Too bad. *kicks him EXTREMELY hard in the area*

Casey: *slumps to the floor* *squeaks* Ow!

tmntlover65: *laughs* That is too funny!

Raph: *mutters* Remind me to never get on her bad side…

Leo: *also mutters* Agreed.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Mikey, *laughs* I was reading on the artist Michelangelo before my leg was fractured… the name means, "Who is like God, an angel." *collapses from laughter*

Raph: *snickers* Mikey? An angel? *laughs* That's a joke right there!

Mikey: *pouts* I am an angel!

Everyone except Mikey: *raises eyebrow/ mask ridge*

Mikey: *sighs* Fine. *mumbles* Most of the time…

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Toothless Maniac, are you tired of the nicknames?

Casey: YES! JUST CALL ME CASEY!

tmntlover65: *smirks* If you hate the nicknames so much, then why do you answer to 'Toothless Maniac?'

Casey: …

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* That's what I thought.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Raph, can you sing? Sing. Now.

Raph: *shrugs* I mean, I can, I just don't.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Raph, just sing something.

Raph: *smirks and sings* Something…

tmntlover65: *face-palms* Smart aleck.

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Splinter, HIYA! AWESOME BUTTKICKING NINJANESS! WOOO! You have a stronger mind than I thought.

Splinter: *chuckles* Why thank you.

WildChild13: What would it be like if it was switched? Like you guys were evil and Shredder was good? I'd so watch that. Hehehehehe…

tmntlover65: *smirks* You just wanna see a rebel Mikey!

April: *snickers* Kinda like you would wanna see a rebel Raph.

tmntlover65: *glares at April* Shut it.

Donnie: *thinks for a moment* Well, if we were evil and the Shredder was good, then it wouldn't really be any different. *shrugs* We'd still be enemies…

Raph: *punches fists together* That's right! We could still kick their butts!

Donnie: *rolls eyes* Of course we could Raph…

**(BREAK)**

WildChild13: Raph again, I bet I can scare you. Not as much as cockroaches, but I can scare you.

Raph: *rolls eyes* I doubt it- WHAT THE SHELL?!

WildChild13: *shows him a clip of Honey Boo Boo* LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT THE HORROR!

Raph: *blocks his face* GAH! GET IT AWAY!

tmntlover65: *look of horror* I thought you were trying to scare him, not kill him!

**(BREAK)**

Erisheart: April! I will go shopping with you anytime!

April: *gasps* AWESOME! Let's go right now! *grabs Erisheart's hand and drags her out*

tmntlover65: *slowly shakes head* Another victim has been taken…

_Due to Erisheart being dragged out of the lair by April, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D_


	35. Chapter 35

Dark: Close. Here- *teleports to lair and proceeds to show Leo how to do a 'flat snap'*

Wolf: *sighs and shakes head* Dark is such a fanatic about fighting…

Feather: He's been doing recreational fighting for over 9 years. Of course he's a fanatic.

Leo: *waits until Dark is finished* Okay, so like THIS? *demonstrates what Dark just taught him*

tmntlover65: *face-palms* You are never gonna get that right Leo.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: *pulls out a glass ball full of roaches* Catch! *tosses it to Raph* Be a shame if it breaks…

Raph: *screams and drops the ball* *roaches scatter everywhere* REALLY?! *starts stabbing Sai at random ONCE again*

tmntlover65: *sighs* Thank you SO much Wolf.

**(BREAK)**

Feather: I wonder… if you were to coat someone, say… April, in sparkles, and then apply the sparkle remover, would it affect April? Or better yet, get them to swallow some sparkles…

Wolf: *takes a step away from Feather* You are not testing that theory.

Feather: I wasn't planning to!

tmntlover65: *holds up a jar of sparkles and a jar of sparkle remover* Guh, I hate these things. *smiles* BUT I'll test your little theory Feather! *dumps the sparkles on April*

April: HEY! *spits out some sparkles* THEY GOT IN MY MOUTH!

tmntlover65: *smirks* Not so awesome, now is it? *pours the sparkle remover on her*

April: *watches the sparkles dissipate into thin air* Oh… well, that wasn't to- OW! *skin turns red*

tmntlover65: Hm… *looks at the back of the jar* Oooooh… heh heh, WARNING: AVOID SKIN CONTACT. *smiles sheepishly* I probably should've read that first…

April: *glares at her* YOU JUST REALIZED THAT?!

_*snickers* Due to April turning into a tomato, we have to cut this short. Good day :D _

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Do any of you guys think that that techy guy is gonna show up again? I can't remember the episode, but he was pretty awesome. Being able to phase through walls, turn invisible…

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* You mean Anton Zeck? Yeah, he's back.

Leo: In fact, we just had a little run in with him not to long ago…

tmntlover65: *mutters* He even got mutated into a warthog… *shudders* Weird.

**(BREAK)**

Wolf: ARE YOU READY TO TAKE BACK THE CITY?!

Dark: *mutters* I still can't believe I didn't realize that episode was out…

Mikey: SHELL YEAH! *punches the air*

Casey: Am I ready to bust some heads? Heck yeah! *fist-pumps Raph*

tmntlover65: *face-palms* You've been hanging around Raph too much…

Leo: *smirks* I'm sure we'll find a way eventually… *frowns* Once we get Karai back, that is.

tmntlover65: *puts a hand on his shoulder* She'll be back Leo. I know she will.

Leo: *sighs* I hope so…

**(BREAK)**

Feather: This is for Shard only. Do you think that the Shredder is actually going to be defeated soon? When it's just Season 3 or 4?

tmntlover65: Psh… I hope so! Seriously, that tin can is making me angry! I mean, HE has the NERVE to say Karai is still his daughter?! What a butt!

**(BREAK)**

Dark: Heh. I think this version is rapidly heading toward Apriltello.

Wolf: There's still hope! She didn't kill him or outright reject him yet! *sees Dark's look* Okay… I'm losing hope too…

tmntlover65: *throws hands in the air* WOOOOO! GO APRILTELLO!

Everyone but tmntlover65: *gives her strange looks*

tmntlover65: *blushes in embarrassment* Heh, um… might've gotten a little carried away…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Donnie, I dare you tell April your feelings!

tmntlover65: *smirks* Speaking of Apriltello…

Donnie: *blushes* Um… I-I… *looks at tmntlover65* Do I have to?

tmntlover65: *grins cheekily* Yesh.

Donnie: *sighs* Fine… *inhales sharply* A-April?

April: Yeah Don?

Donnie: *blushes insanely* I-I… I kinda… I mean I... *faints*

tmntlover65: *groans* COME ON!

**(BREAK)**

Casey: Hey! Cookies! *reaches for one*

Guest: *sees him trying to steal one and smacks his hand* Hey! Get your own cookies!

Casey: OW! *retracts hand* Why are you so mean?

tmntlover65: *grabs a cookie* *takes a bite* Mmmm… chocolate chip…

Casey: *jaw drops* So SHE can have one but I can't?! *crosses arms* Typical. Just… typical.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Leo, Meanie Softie, and Donnie, why are you three so protective of Mikey all the time?

Leo: Because, he's my baby brother and I don't want him to get hurt.

Donnie: *nods* Same.

Raph: *smirks* Only because I want to protect him from himself.

Mikey: What are you talking about- AHHH! *trips and falls*

Raph: *snickers* That's exactly what I'm talkin' about.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Mikey, *gives him a lot of chocolate and pizza* how do you make things easy for you?

Mikey: *grins* Easy! Just don't do anything!

tmntlover65: *smiles* Of course that would be your excuse.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Meanie Softie, *puts him in a Barney the Dinosaur suit* sing the 'I Love You' song! Or else… *shows him a giant cockroach farm*

Raph: *immediately rip the suit off* WHAT THE SHELL?!

tmntlover65: *snickers* What's the problem Barney?

Raph: *glares dagger at her* Shut. Up. *sees the cockroach farm* *screams* GAH! NOOO! *runs into room*

tmntlover65: *whispers to Guest* Don't worry, I'll pour those on his head when he's sleeping.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, *switches their bodies expect tmntlover65*

Raph: *sees that he's in Mikey's body* ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!

Mikey: *realizes he's in Raph's body* Whoa… *grins* RAWR! I'M RAPH! FEAR ME! FEAR ME!

tmntlover65: *laughs* Dude, you just can't be menacing.

Donnie: *eyes widen* A-Am I really in Casey's body?!

Casey: *sees that he's a turtle* WHAT THE-?! HOW THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN?!

April: *face-palms* This is sooooo weird… *examines hand* Leo, your hand is seriously bigger than your face!

Leo: *sighs* Of course I'm stuck being a girl…

tmntlover65: *laughs harder* O-OH MY GOSH! NICE ONE GUEST! *fist-pumps Guest*

_Due to everyone getting their bodies switched, we have ta cut this one short. Good day :D _

**(BREAK)**

tmntlover65: *looks at everyone* Okay, is everyone back to normal?

Everyone: *nods*

tmntlover65: Good… now where were we?

Guest: Donnie, do you still sleep with a bunny? *shows a purple bunny*

Donnie: *blushes* Heh, um… *whispers* Why were you in my room?!

tmntlover65: *snickers* You seriously sleep with that?

Donnie: *crosses arms* You sleep with dog pillow.

tmntlover65: *sighs* Touché…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, *kicks him in the area* Cheater McCheater! *throws a brick at him*

Casey: *squeaks* Ow! *slumps to the floor*

April: Casey! Watch out for the-

Casey: *the brick also hits him in the area* *groans* Owowow…

April: *sighs* Brick… *looks over at tmntlover65* What the-? Are you seriously recording this?!

tmntlover65: *quickly puts phone behind back* Nope.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: April, why did you stand up for Mikey when everybody didn't appreciate him?

April: Well, I felt bad for him. He was just being himself and he got yelled at.

Mikey: *smiles* Thanks April! *hugs her tightly*

Donnie: *glares at Mikey*

tmntlover65: *snickers* Jealous much?

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, *talks like a pirate* hatch down the hatches! Swab the poop deck!

tmntlover65: *laughs* Hatch down the hatches? That makes a lot of sense.

Mikey: *also talks like pirate* ARGH MATIES! Do what the Captain says!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* You've been watching pirate movies a little too much…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Leo, *gives him a Captain Ryan plush* for you!

Leo: *gasps* THANK YOU! *hugs the plush*

tmntlover65: *waits a moment* I'm starting to think Leo likes that plush more than us…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, *sees him kissing a girl poster* eww… Get a room nasty boy!

tmntlover65: *look of horror* What the SHELL?!

Casey: *shrugs* Have you seen this girl? SHE'S HOT! *continues to kiss the poster*

tmntlover65: *face-palms* You are such a freaking weirdo…

**(BREAK)**

tokyoghoul234: Yo, what's up?

Mikey: *grins* The sky!

tmntlover65: *face-palms*

tokyoghoul234: I wanted to ask Donnie why he's such a tech geek.

Donnie: I am NOT a geek!

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* You sure about that Don?

Donnie: *sighs* Okay, maybe I am. And it's probably because I REALLY like any kind of tech I can get my hands on! Like that Kraang tech, old computers, OH! Especially that-

Raph: *covers his mouth* We got it, Professor Nerd. NEXT!

**(BREAK)**

tokyoghoul234: What's Mikey's favorite band?

Mikey: Um… I don't-

tokyoghoul234: And if you say you don't know what a band even is, I'll cut you up with my daggers till you're unconscious. Kay? *smiles cutely while holding up two razor sharp daggers*

Mikey: *whimpers* I'm scared…

tmntlover65: *pats his shoulder* It's okay Mikey. Just answer the question.

Mikey: *thinks for a moment* How about… Fall Out Boy?

tmntlover65: *grins* Awesome choice dude.

**(BREAK)**

bookworm563: April, HOW CAN YOU LIKE SPARKLES?! They are WAY too glittery and they blind everyone!

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* Ya got that right.

April: What? They're not THAT terrible!

tmntlover65: Um… April? Newsflash, THEY ARE!

April: *holds up a jar of pink sparkles* Like these?

tmntlover65: *blocks face* AHHHHH! I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!

April: *rolls eyes* What a drama queen…

**(BREAK)**

bookworm563: Mikey, you are my favorite!

Mikey: Awe, thanks! *grins* Everyone likes me.

tmntlover65: *smiles* Who wouldn't?

**(BREAK)**

Casey: Hey Don! *snickers* Try my lemonade!

Donnie: *eyes it carefully* Okay… *slowly takes a sip*

Guest: Donnie, *sees him drinking lemonade* that's not lemonade, it's Casey's pee.

Donnie: *immediately spits it out* BLEHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs into the bathroom and pukes*

Casey: *falls to the ground laughing* I-I knew he would totally fall for that!

tmntlover65: *look of horror* What the-?! WHAT THE HECK YOU FREAKING SICK-

Casey: *dumps the rest on her head and runs away*

tmntlover65: *fuming, no COMPLETELY RED WITH ANGER* CASEY JONES! *eyes flash white* *scary voice* YOU'RE GETTING IT NOW! *chases after him*

_Due to a freaking sicko dumping his PEE on tmntlover65, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D _

**(BREAK)**

Casey: *holding an icepack to his slightly singed cheek* WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!

tmntlover65: *smirks* I told you not to unleash the beast.

Casey: I DIDN'T EXPECT FIRE TO- *sighs* You know what? Forget it.

tmntlover65: Smart choice.

Guest: Shredder, your new nickname is Baldy McShreddy!

tmntlover65: *snickers* I'd say that's a fitting name…

Shredder: *growls* You better not call me that.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: tmntlover65, I dare you to blow up the hockey stick factories! With this… *gives her a big red button*

tmntlover65: *grins evilly* And without further ado… *presses the button* *lair vibrates slightly*

Casey: *drops to his knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

tmntlover65: *sighs* My good deed for the day has been done.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Turtles, *walks to them* Casey says that you guys act like girls and think you're getting fat by eating pizzas all the time! *demon voice* Get him!

tmntlover65: *grits through teeth* What was that Casey Jones?

Casey: *gulps* Not again…

Raph: Um… I don't think Casey would say that…

tmntlover65: *cracks knuckles* I'm not taking that chance… *slowly approaches him*

_Due to Casey being an insensitive jerk ONCE AGAIN, we have ta cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

tmntlover65: *dusting hands on jeans* I'm tellin' ya Casey, you need to keep your mouth SHUT!

Casey: *holding an icepack to his now black eye* AGAIN?! WHY MUST YOU PUNCH MY EYE?!

tmntlover65: *shrugs* I dunno. Let's continue!

Guest: Meanie Softie, *dresses him up in a chuck costume* I dare you to hug Casey!

Raph: *rips the costume off* PUT ONE MORE COSTUME ON ME AND I SWEAR-

tmntlover65: RAPH! Chill dude!

Raph: *takes a deep breath* Okay, okay. And… *reads the dare* WHAT?! NO!

Casey: Yeah… I don't think so…

tmntlover65: *sighs* Sorry Guest, SOME guys just can't accept a bro hug.

Raph and Casey: HEY!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Everybody, who's your favorite character from Teen Titans?

tmntlover65 and Mikey: BEAST BOY!

Raph: *shrugs* I've never watched it.

Casey: *nods* Same.

Donnie: *taps fingers on chin* Hm… Cyborg is pretty effective when it comes to technology, so I'll go with him.

Leo: *grins* Robin!

tmntlover65: *face-palms* Of course you would choose the leader…

April: *thinks for a second* I think Jinx is pretty cool. I mean, have you seen her hair? IT'S PINK!

tmntlover65: *snickers* Well isn't that coincidental…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, *grabs his hockey sticks and snaps them* here Toothjerk!

Casey: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Donnie: *raises mask ridge* Obviously they don't like you Casey.

Casey: *scoffs* Excuse me? Who wouldn't want this?! *gestures hand down body*

tmntlover65: *look of horror* I wouldn't.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Mikey, *gives him pizzas* who is your favorite brother?

Mikey: *grins* THANKS! *starts eating the pizzas*

tmntlover65: *laughs* Mikey, don't forget about the question!

Mikey: *stops eating with mouth half-full* Oh yeah! I like all of my brotherth, tho yeah! I don't have a favorite brother.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, where do you get your clothes from? The dumpster?! *laughs*

tmntlover65: *also laughs* I wouldn't be surprised!

Casey: NO I DON'T!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Turtles, do you even wash your hands?

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* I hope like shell they do!

Leo: Uh, yeah!

Raph: *rolls eyes* Duh. We eat with our hands, so OF COURSE we would wash them!

Donnie: *nods* Agreed.

Mikey: *shrugs* When I feel like it.

Everyone but Mikey: *look of horror*

tmntlover65: Remind me to never eat anything Mikey cooks EVER AGAIN.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: *sings* Leo and Karai sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Leo: *blushes* Shut up!

Everyone but Leo: *snickers*

Leo: *blushes harder* I SAID SHUT UP!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Toothless Maniac, *puts rats in his pants* there scaredy cat!

Casey: *screams* AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THEM OUT! GET THEM OUT!

tmntlover65: *look of horror* Did you seriously just REACH into his pants?! *holds in a puke* T-That's nastay…

**(BREAK)**

Guest: April, I dare you to tickle Donnie!

April: *cocks head* Well… that's a weird dare…

tmntlover65: *crosses arms* You gonna do it or not?

April: Um… okay… *starts tickling Donnie*

Donnie: *giggling* A-April! STAHP! S-STAHP IT! HAHAHAHAHA!

tmntlover65: *laughs* So Donnie IS ticklish! I knew it!

_This one might take awhile… so, due to April tickling Donnie, we have ta cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

tmntlover65: *snickers* Are you two done with your little tickle fight?

Donnie: *panting* Y-Yeah…

April: *laughs* I didn't know you were so ticklish Don!

Donnie: P-Please don't do that ever again…

Guest: tmntlover65, do you want to build a snowman?

tmntlover65: *takes a breath* C-

Raph: *slaps a hand on her mouth* NO! NEXT QUESTION!

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Meanie Softie, *makes him have a sassy girl's voice* there Raphlina!

Raphlina: What the- *covers mouth* WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY VOICE?!

tmntlover65: *falls on the floor laughing* O-OH MY GOSH! T-THAT IS T-TOO FREAKING HILARIOUS!

Raphlina: NO IT'S NOT!

Mikey: *laughs hysterically* I-I need to record this! *pulls out T-phone*

Raphlina: DON'T YOU DARE! …AND WHY IS MY NAME THAT?!

Mikey: *snickers* And that is now your new ring tone!

tmntlover65: *wipes a tear* Dude, you have to send me that!

Raphlina: GAHHHHH!

_Due to Guest changing Raph's voice, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D _

**(BREAK)**

tmntlover65: *laughs* Okay, okay, has Raphlina left the room?

Raph: *growls* Don't call me that.

tmntlover65: *pouts* Awe, his voice changed back! *sighs* Oh well…

Guest: Everybody, who screams the loudest?

tmntlover65 and Mikey: ME! *look at each other* No, me! ME!

Leo: *rolls eyes* You both scream loud. Can't we just leave it at that?

tmntlover65: No! We must settle this! Mikey, you first!

Mikey: Got it! *screams PRETTY loud*

Leo, Raph, and Donnie: *covers ears*

Mikey: *finishes* *grins* Pretty loud, huh?

tmntlover65: *shrugs* It's was OKAY. Now listen to this! *screams SUPREMELY loud*

Mikey: AHHHHH! *covers ears*

Raph: *still covering ears* SHUT UP!

tmntlover65: *stops and grins cheekily* I win.

**(BREAK)**

Guest: Baldy McShreddy, why are you wearing pajamas?

Shredder: *rolls eye* Everyone wears pajamas when they sleep.

tmntlover65: Yeah, PAJAMAS! Not freaking underwear! *shudders* Guh, don't remind of that…

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: *comes in with her blonde hair up in a water fall braid bun and is wearing a black strapless dress with a slit going up her leg* Oh. *looks around room* I see you guys already had the party… okay.

Mikey: *grins* Yeah! You should've seen it! Raph actually asked-

Raph: *covers his mouth* Shut. Up.

Cat girl: tmntlover65, I hope you enjoyed the koala stuff.

tmntlover65: *smiles* Oh believe me, I LOVED the koala stuff!

Cat girl: And no, Tiger Claw did not have a wife. He had a girlfriend who was an alley cat mutant and they had me. He doesn't know about me though.

tmntlover65: *holds in a laugh* Pft… that's still unbelievable…

Cat girl: Also, why didn't you invite me to the dance party? I hadn't said something, have I?

tmntlover65: *raises eyebrow* Um… I invited everyone. You just didn't show.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Donnie, thank you for stitching me up. My wound healed up by the next hour or so… *hugs him* Thanks.

Donnie: *blushes* Heh, y-you're welcome…

April: *glares at Cat girl*

tmntlover65: *eyes widen* Oh boy… you better let go Cat girl.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Casey, even though tmntlover65 hadn't invited me, you could have! Or do you love April instead? I don't care even if you don't love me, you could have at least been a bit considerate and thought of me!

Casey: I wasn't in charge of the invites, so you can't blame me.

tmntlover65: And again, I invited everyone. *looks at Casey* Yeah, what the heck Jones?! You could've REMINDED her!

Casey: *shrugs* It didn't cross my mind.

tmntlover65: *blank face* Nothing crosses your mind.

**(BREAK)**

Cat girl: Everyone, I cannot stay here. I've been called by S.H.E.I.L.D. a few days ago for an assignment, so I'll be in Russia if anyone needs me… I doubt it. *whips back a black cape, making her clothes change immediately into a black cat suit* Goodbye. *disappears*

tmntlover65: *jaw drops* Y-You… YOU'RE IN THE S.H.E.I.L.D.?! *starts hyperventilating* Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! *faints*

Donnie: *raises mask ridge* …I'm guessing she's a fan of S.H.E.I.L.D.


	36. Chapter 36

**tmntlover65: *rubs back of neck* Heh heh, um… sorry for fainting back there… I'm just a huge fan of S.H.E.I.L.D. sooooo… yeah… *Ahem* BACK TO THE QUESTIONS!**

bookworm563: Splinter, if you had the option to reunite with Tang Shen and Miwa as a happy family, or have Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Mikey still as your sons, which option would you choose? You may only choose one, and please give me an honest answer sir!

Splinter: I would like to have both.

tmntlover65: Um… they said 'one' Sensei.

Splinter: Oh, well then I would choose the family I have now, since Miwa is still out there. *smiles* I do not focus on the past, but look ahead to the future.

tmntlover65: *grins* So wise!

**(BREAK)**

bookworm563: Raph, why are you scared to admit that you like tmntlover65? It's pretty obvious, by the way, that you like her.

Mikey: *grins cheekily* Oh snap!

Raph: *blushes* Um… I'm n-not scared…

Mikey: *gasps* So you DO like her?!

Raph: NO! I mean, like as a friend yeah but… *mutters* nothing more than that…

Mikey: *grins wider* You are so lying Raphie.

Raph: *blushes harder* N-NO I'M NOT!

**(BREAK)**

bookworm563: Leo, if one of your brothers had to be a leader for the day, who would you think would be the most qualified? The least qualified?

Leo: *thinks for a moment* I would say Raph, but he can't handle it… so, I guess Donnie. And least qualified? Mikey. DEFINIETLY Mikey.

Mikey: *pouts* Awe, why?

Leo: Mikey, your too immature to lead.

Mikey: *sighs* Whatever.

**(BREAK)**

bookworm563: Toothless Maniac, do you know proper grammar? You are always saying "Casey Jones doesn't care." Or something that starts with Casey Jones. Ever heard of using the word 'I'?

Casey: *grins* Casey Jones can speak any way he wants.

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* And this is why he's failing English…

**(BREAK)**

Madame le Flour: Karai! How do YOU feel about Leo dancing with other females? Jelly?

Karai: *rolls eyes* I don't care.

tmntlover65: *grins slyly* Are you sure about that Karai?

Karai: *glares at her* I ssssssaid, I don't CARE! And what the heck doesssss jelly mean?!

tmntlover65: *face-palms* Wow. Just… wow.

**(BREAK)**

Madame le Flour: Raphael! We all know you want those 5 minutes of heaven with tmntlover65… Well? *wiggles eyebrows*

tmntlover65: *confused face* What does that mean?

April: *grins evilly* Here, I'll show you! *shoves her and Raph into a closet* *locks the door*

tmntlover65: *bangs on the door* APRIL! LET US OUT!

April: *giggles* Not until you guys kiss!

Raph: *eyes widen* WHAT?!

tmntlover65: *drags hand down face* Oh gosh… I remember what it means now… *looks at Raph* This is so awkward…

Raph: Yeah… very awkward…

_Due to Raphael and tmntlover65 being shoved into a closet, we have to cut this one short. Good day :D_

**(BREAK)**

tmntlover65: *whispers to Raph* I'm gonna try something. *raises voice* Okay April! We kissed!

April: No you didn't!

tmntlover65: *sighs* Well THAT didn't work…

Quaser: *walks in without the Image Inducer* You're still not forgiven! That Image Inducer was the last thing my Mom gave me before my planet did a superman.

Min: I SAID SORRY! AND I BOUGHT YOU ICE-CREAM!

Quaser: *ignores Min*

Min: Okay, the ice-cream may have been for me but still...

Quaser: The dance was awesome!

Min: Yeah! Raphie and tmntlover65, you guys make an EPIC couple!

tmntlover65: *still inside of the closet* Is that why we're stuck in a freaking closet right now?!

Quaser: Anyways, questions.

Min: Does anyone of you know what a 'Superman' is? Quaser said her planet pulled one. I have no idea what it means.

Leo: *taps finger on chin* Hm… I believe that means her planet got sucked into a black hole or something… *shrugs* I don't know. Something like that.

Donnie: *raises mask ridge* That's what happened in the movie 'Megamind.'

Leo: Like I said, I don't know.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: T-Thanks for the dance Leo… Twice…

Min: She talks to you and not her sister?! Wow.

Leo: *smiles* No problem.

tmntlover65: THAT'S IT! *busts down the door* *turns to April* You are SO cruel, you know that?!

April: *smirks* So did ya kiss like you were supposed to?

tmntlover65: *blushes* Uh… no…

April: *stands up* Well, back in the closet with you!

tmntlover65 and Raph: NOOOOO!

**(BREAK)**

tmntlover65: *sighs in relief* Phew, I persuaded her with one of my pink shirts…

April: *girly squeal* GEEEE! It's SO CUTE!

tmntlover65: *sighs* Let's continue before I barf.

Quaser: Donnie, thanks for the help with my pod. It holds a lot of memories for me. Like when my father took me out to the Milky Way...

Min: And when you crashed into my tree house.

Quaser: *glares at Min* Matilda. I didn't mean to crash there.

Min: Katheryn, I know.

Quaser: Don't Katheryn me!

Min: Sorry.

Quaser: Forgiven.

Donnie: *grins* Your welcome! It was really cool too! I mean, the wiring was-

Raph: *covers his mouth* No one cares. NEXT!

**(BREAK)**

Min: Raph, try some of my cooking! *holds out spoon*

Raph: *eyes it carefully* I don't know…

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* C'mon Raph, it can't be THAT bad.

Raph: *sighs* Fine. *slowly licks the spoon* *shrugs* It's okay, I guess.

tmntlover65: *whispers to Min* Don't worry, he's just afraid to admit it's awesome.

**(BREAK)**

Quaser: Mikey, thanks for dancing with Minnie. She really appreciates it.

Mikey: *smiles* I a-pre-ciat-ted it too! *punches the air* YEAH BOI! I SAID IT! I SAID THAT WORD!

Donnie: *face-palms*

Min: No I-

Kingston: MATTY! YOUR PUTTY-TAT ATE MY COMIC!

Quaser and Min: KINGSTON!

Kingston: Oo! Can I ask some questions?

Quaser: King, aren't you supposed to be with Min's dad?

Kingston: THANK YOU KATTY! *hugs Quaser* Ohkay, Mikey! Whaz your fav comic?!

Mikey: *gasps* SILVER SENTURY!

tmntlover65: *rolls eyes* Why can't you just pick something normal like Batman?

Mikey: *grins cheekily* 'Cause Silver Sentury is AWESOME!

tmntlover65: *sighs* Of course he is.

**(BREAK)**

Min: Guys, meet my little brother Kingston.

Quaser: A real pain in the tail.

Kingston: You're a real pain in da butt Katty.

Quaser: My name is not Katty, its Quaser.

Kingston: KATTY! *pulls Quaser's tail*

Quaser: AHHH!

Min: *picks up Kingston* We're going to take the terror home...

Kingston: Matty? Where are we going? MATTY!

Min and Kingston: Bye! *teleport away*

Quaser: *kisses Leo briefly and teleports away*

tmntlover65: *giggles* Well he was certainly interesting…

Raph: Kinda like… a little Mikey…

Mikey: *gasps* ANOTHER ME?! AWESOME!

tmntlover65: *sighs* Here we go…

**(BREAK)**

Venus de Milo: Where am I? Why does Raph look like a dork here?

tmntlover65: *glares at Venus* I know you did NOT just say he looks like a dork.

Donnie: No, I'm pretty sure she did…

Venus de Milo: *tries a spell but it fails, turning Casey into a girl* Oops. Who are they? *points at April, Casey and tmntlover65*

tmntlover65: *snickers* Well, Casey is the one who just got turned into a girl… *points to herself* AND I am the awesome author of this story and a friend of the turtles.

April: *smiles* I'm April, another friend of the turtles.

Casey: *girly voice* Come on! REALLY?!

tmntlover65: *laughs hysterically* Venus, you. Are. AWESOME!

Casey: *stomps foot* SHUT UP!

**(BREAK)**

Casey's dad: Son, I have paid one too many medical fines from your hockey matches. You are now forbidden to play that sport. *takes Casey's hockey stuff away*

Casey: *pouts* Why?

tmntlover65: Oh! Hello Mr. Jones. Boy, do I have some things to tell you… *starts telling him about all the horrible stuff Casey's done*

Casey: *drags hand down face* I am so grounded…

**(BREAK)**

Shredder: STOP ATTACKING ME IMPUDENT TURTLES!

tmntlover65: *growls* Call them impudent, ONE MORE TIME! I DARE YOU!

Donnie: Do you even know what impudent means?

tmntlover65: *smiles sheepishly* Um… that's not the point…

Donnie: *face-palms* Wow.

**tmntlover65: So what if I don't know what impudent means? *Ahem* Anyways, hope ya liked the chapters! Keep askin' away!**


End file.
